Seasons of Rumbelle
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: A series of Rumbelle AUs based on books, movies, and TV shows. Ratings for each prompt will vary so read at your discretion. Prompts are accepted! Next... Time traveler Belle and Spinner!Rum.
1. 1 The Scarlet Letter rated K

Rated: Will Vary (K-M)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: A series of Rumbelle AUs based on books, movies, and TV shows. Ratings for each prompt will vary so read at your discretion. Prompts are accepted by readers! First… The Scarlet Letter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Once Upon a Time_—just borrowing my two favorite characters for my own twisted pleasure. And I don't own anything pertaining to _The Scarlet Letter_, except for my own copy of the novel and the movie.

A/N: So… I have like a bazillion ideas to write with Rumbelle as the focus, and unfortunately, I don't have all the time to write each one separately in its own story. Then I decided to use prompts that I have given myself and ones that I (hopefully) will get from you! All of them are based on various books, movies, and TV shows that I love plus some random universes/scenarios that'll involve Rumple and Belle. To get the ball rolling… I'm going to write 4 prompts/chapters for each verse before moving to the next one. I will go back and write more for that verse based on your ideas and any other ones that I'm inspired to do. I will post all 4 at once before I move to the next one. To give you an idea of what to expect, this is what I have planned:

_Edward Scissorhands_

_X-Files_

_Otherworld series _(by Kelley Armstrong- were!Gold and half-demon!Belle)

_Let Me In_

_Lost_

_Cowboys and Aliens_

_Indecent Proposal_

_Rebecca_

_A Long Fatal Love Chase_

_Scarlet Pimpernel _

Those are just a sampling. There's even more but I figured that would be a good enough teaser.

I do work 2 jobs so I may not always be quick with the updating, but I will pick the ones that inspire me and I will try to be good with the posting.

My first set is based on _The Scarlet Letter_. You will see bits and pieces from the novel as well as the movie starring Demi Moore and Gary Oldman. Now, if you've seen that version… the only good thing it has going for it is the developing relationship between Hester Prynne and Arthur Dimmesdale. Everything else about the movie is crap and quite laughable. So the only thing coming from that movie is how they fall in love with my own additions.

Again, ratings will vary depending on the prompt and I will make sure to include what that particular prompt is rated within the chapter title to avoid any unpleasantness. I hope you all like what I have in store and thank you for reading this! Don't forget to review!

The Scarlet Letter

_Prompt: Reverend Gold anxiously awaits for Belle to leave her prison cell to face her punishment. (Rated K)_

The good Reverend Rumford Gold was ill.

Not physically, at least not to the naked eye. He was ill emotionally, mentally. He was ill in the heart and for what he had done to the only person that truly mattered in his congregation. The one person he tried with all his might and his faith to keep a pure mind and chaste intentions towards…

_My Lord when will this end? _He thought frantically while maintaining a calm façade and posture to the rest of the good people in Storybrooke. _Why can't they leave her be?_

Of course, he very well knew that her fate had been sealed. The people of Storybrooke demanded justice and cried for the wrath of God to quiver within His humble servant who had committed such a heinous crime. As far as he knew, she had not shown an ounce of remorse or regret for her actions. In fact, she had been defiant and resilient towards her persecutors—never once breaking down or showing her fear in front of them.

He knew her to be brave, yet he was afraid that her bravery would work against her and it had come to pass. Due to her insubordination and lack of humility to the Church and to the town's leaders, Mistress Annabelle French was a sinner and her punishment will be swift and humiliating.

Already he could see the frenzy anticipation within the eyes of the crowd gathering around the town square. All of them… they _wanted_ this. They wanted to see her fall. And for many of them… they _envied _her. With all her good grace, natural beauty, and golden heart… half of Storybrooke broke the Commandment- Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor.

It disgusted him. They should all be awaiting a trial of their own and face the judge for their earthly punishment before meeting the ultimate Judge.

More so… it should be him facing the town's devils.

Mayor Mills rose from his seat and took his place in front of the crowd. With his outstretched hands, the town fell into hushed silence as he began to recount the crimes the prisoner was found guilty of doing.

Each blow was a stab to Reverend Gold's heart that he gripped the edge of his seat to keep himself from trembling. However, in his mind… he heard that list being recited towards him.

"…and lastly, Mistress French has been found guilty of that foulest of all sins: adultery!"

From that final proclamation, Mayor Mills pointed to the jail's doors and on cue… the doors opened with a flourish to expose the fiend for the whole of Storybrooke to see and above all… to witness the physical proof of her crimes.

Annabelle French calmly stood for everyone to see, her head held high and her deep cobalt eyes gazing straight ahead and not at those who at once began to mock and scorn her. The guards behind her urged her to move and she began her ascension to the platform, her countenance never wavering. However, from the good Reverend's standpoint, he could see the tightness of the corner of her mouth as she pressed her lips firmly together, biting her tongue from responding to the slander.

She was certainly a vision to behold after those long nine months behind the closed doors. The imprisonment had yet to fade the glowing light surrounding her as his chest tightened painfully and his heart raced at finally seeing her face. He was a fool for being away for as long as he was, for believing that distance was a kinder gesture in preserving her honor and to keep him from betraying his calling. He thought he had done the right thing, for her and for him, but he can see now that was a grievous error on his part.

Halfway in her trek, he took notice for the first time the bundle that was clutched protectively in her arms, to her breast. His breath hitched in his throat as he recognized for what she held so carefully, so dearly to her heart and he ached to look upon the face of the child that she carried so resolutely, so fiercely. No one had whispered the gender of the babe and he was impatient to have that knowledge for himself.

His gaze shifted and he was now looking at her… staring into her eyes and she was looking back at him. Her expression hadn't changed but he saw the emotions in her eyes and it was the silence within her that he knew what she was telling him.

They told him on his arrival… they told him how she refused to _give up the name_.

Hours felt like they ticked away when it was minutes and she was standing on the platform, standing before Storybrooke.

The moment had come and Mayor Mills took great delight in reveling in this reveal, commanding her to show to the world who she was and how she will forever be known with this mark for years to come.

There was a shift in her embrace and the reverberating gasps of the people were instantaneously as she turned in a small circle to reveal her sins.

Standing out on her modest gown of black… the bright crimson letter 'A' blared on her chest.

_Interested? Read on… parts 2-4 are also posted. Don't forget you can prompt me in a review or PM. _


	2. 2 The Scarlet Letter rated K

The Scarlet Letter

_Prompt: Belle meets Reverend Gold for the first time. (Rated K+)_

"Drat! Drat! Drat!" Belle mumbled to herself as she hurried to harness her horse to the wagon. She heard the tolling of the bell that was calling to all of its parishioners to gather for mass and she was running late. It did not bode well for her to be tardy considering that already several of Storybrooke's well standing residents did not approve of her.

And all because she was an unchaperoned woman who sailed across the ocean to find a home to settle in before her husband came. It also didn't help that she chosen a home that was several miles away from town, preferring the serene and beautiful scenery of the forest and the vast surrounding lake than to the nosy neighbors she would have gained if she picked a home closer to the town square.

As it were, Annabelle preferred the isolation and beauty that this untouched land provided. She felt liberated, freer than she ever imagined possible. She felt like one of the heroes in the books she read… the ones that were considered improper for a young woman to lay her eyes upon.

However, her husband encouraged her love of reading to expand to the academic to the frivolous entertainment that should be scorned. It invited the possibility of a heightened discussion and lively debate, which was typically frowned in the circle of society. Yet, her husband wanted her to be knowledgeable so they could share an intellectual banter and she was grateful that he was of the mind that a woman could be just as smart and provide new insight as much as a man could.

She was also fortunate that he entrusted her to find a home for them in this new country, and in doing so, giving her this opportunity of freedom. She cared for her husband but she did not love him. His absence was not disconcerting or painful and she knew she would mourn the days when he will eventually join her. Until then, she would take full advantage of her independence that she tasted and work the land as best as she could.

Of course, she will have to do better in the working the land part instead of engrossing herself in a wild adventure tale. And remembering that it was the Sabbath and she could not be late for church.

Soon, Belle was on her way as she ordered her horse at a full gallop. It was bit risky in pushing the speed of her horse as the wagon creaked and groaned with each bump and turn of the path through the woods, but Belle could not be late, especially when Reverend Gold was returning from his missionary trip to convert the local tribes to God.

Since her arrival to Storybrooke, Belle had heard such great things from this highly favored and admired clergyman that she was looking forward in hearing his sermon. It would not look good for her to enter in mid-speech and earn his disapproval.

"Ya! Ya!" she shouted, flicking the reins against the horse's dappled back. "Ya!"

So intently focused was she that Belle failed to remember that a heavy rain poured the night before and there was a probable chance that there would be mud, and naturally, the wheel became inevitably stuck.

Fighting back another "drat," Belle looked behind her to see that… yes, indeed the back wheel was lodged deeply in mud. Biting her lip, she faced forward and urged her horse to move back as she tugged on the reins, yet the wagon was immovable and there was no way she could back up and try again. Her only hope now was to try moving forward, but the mud was proving to be a wily enemy, intent to keep her right where she was.

A strand of hair fell across her face and Belle impatiently pushed it behind her ear and in her haste she knocked her bonnet off her head. With a cry, she gazed as the cap fell into the mud.

She was late _and_ her head was not covered. Today was certainly not shaping to be in her favor.

Knowing there was little she could do about the muddied bonnet; Annabelle hopped down and threw the article into the wagon to clean it later. For now, she had to concentrate on freeing her wagon.

She whispered a prayer of thanks at remembering to wear her thick, leather gloves as she positioned herself by the wheel to help push it as the horse pulled. With each grunt and pant, she pushed with all her might to find herself only soaking her skirt with mud as well as her boots rather than obtaining her actual goal.

Growing frustrated at the utter obstinacy of the wheel, Belle gave it a sturdy kick. She jumped as a chuckle came from behind her.

Whirling towards the intruder, Belle could only glare as a man sat upon his horse and watched her with amusement dancing in his eyes and the corner of his mouth twitching with mirth.

"How long have you been watching me?" she demanded coolly, not caring a wit that her appearance was no longer acceptable in the standards of propriety. Her efforts had loosened her bun and her chestnut tresses were falling past her shoulders, her complexion flushed and her blue eyes brightened with the exertion.

The stranger smirked. "I believe it was about the fifth 'drat'."

Her brow arched indignantly. He must have been sitting there for at least five minutes and never once announced his presence or offered his help. Combined with the fact she was undeniably late, her mood was not to be trifled with let alone be mocked.

"Well, if only I had the help of a gentleman who could assist me. Alas, there seems to be none in this forest."

Turning her back on him, Belle tried once more to lift the wheel, but to her astonishment she felt the brushing of hands as the man was standing next to her.

"Allow me to be of assistance. It wouldn't be Christian-like for me to ignore a lady, then again… it's been awhile since I last seen one and I had not realized that the fashion is for one to be like a savage now."

She found herself laughing despite herself. It was then she took notice of his countenance as the traces of humor gave way to ones of focused concentration as he slammed his shoulder against the wagon and pushed hard. He wasn't young by any means rather middle-aged, probably in his late forties or early fifties, Belle surmised. He wasn't particularly an attractive man with his sharp and angular features and a nose that stuck out quite prominently from his face. However, there was a handsome quality about him—specifically his eyes that softened his looks. They were a deep dark shade of brown almost like the color of her favorite book's cover. Even his hair was striking and gave him distinction with its long length and streaks of gray in the dark mane. She couldn't help but marvel at the sleekness and youthful shine of the hair despite its mature coloring that she wondered if it was soft to the touch as it appeared…

Mortified by her turn of thought, Belle snapped her face away from him so he couldn't see her blush. She was a married woman for God's sake and she should not be admiring another man, even if her husband was not present.

Her companion grunted once more before letting go of the wheel. He removed his hat and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'm afraid you're quite stuck," he told her with regret. "I'm going to have to have a few abled hands to push it loose. Until then, you're better off riding to your destination."

"As it was, I'm late for mass and did not think to bring a saddle," Belle responded sardonically.

"Ah." His eyes crinkled in that similar jollity that made him look years younger. "Not to worry. I'm late as well and I'm certain God will forgive your tardiness. If you permit me, you can ride my horse with me… or you can take my horse and I yours. That is… if you know how to ride."

"Indeed I do, sir," she replied archly, placing her hands on her hips. "I guess there is a bit of a gentleman in you after all. Of course, your manners are still rough around the edges."

His smile only grew wider as he led her to his horse.


	3. 3 The Scarlet Letter rated K

The Scarlet Letter

_Prompt: They try to take her son away from her and Gold intervenes. (Rated K+)_

Annabelle knew this new life wouldn't be easy, but she hadn't anticipated how difficult it would be with her ostracism from the ones she once called friends.

If she were to cross paths with Mistress Nolan or Miss Lucas, then they were quick to move in the opposite direction, their eyes downcast to avoid looking in her direction. It grieved her that Mary Margaret and Ruby wouldn't acknowledge her, but she understood their position. To associate with her would be accepting her sin and excusing her for what she had done. They had their own lives to attend to and she could not fault them for ignoring her as painful as it was to admit.

Of course, her pain would abate momentarily when her son nestled his soft curls against her chest, reminding her that were it not for this sin then she would not be blessed with this precious angel. He was still a week old and already he was proving to be a strong one, becoming his mother's anchor as she moved about the village in procuring her groceries. He seemed to sense her distress and with a simple touch or a gurgle… Belle was able to distract herself from her new reality.

She could tell he will have her hair and his eyes were so much like his father's…

Fighting back the next bout of sadness, Belle knew there was no way she could reveal the father, not when his reputation would be at stake—more so than hers. She wasn't a prominent figure in the town and she refused to ruin him or his credibility. He was a good man and she wanted the people to see that, to believe in him. If not, his punishment would be far harsher than hers.

Her decision to keep away from him was decided that day when she left the prison to climb upon the platform to reveal her shame. She knew he was close to jumping up and admitting guilt, but she refused to let that happen… their unspoken language sending him the message loud and clear. This was her burden to bear, her cross she must carry. She would not drag him down to her level.

Unfortunately, the separation proved to be more acute than she expected. Seeing him walking around, looking upon her with despondency and longing… she felt the same but she vowed to withhold her tongue and she must honor her promise to herself. _It was for the greater good, _she had to remind herself._ No matter how we feel about each other, I cannot risk him._

However, there were times when she wished for his protective presence when the residents stared upon her child with such pity. They hated the mother but the child they could forgive… though it worried her when the Mayor's wife would gaze upon her baby with this look of hunger in her eyes. It was no secret that Mistress Mills had a hard time conceiving and it only filled Belle with unwavering strength to keep her son away from her scrupulous tendencies.

One evening her nightmares came to fruition.

Belle awoke to the unrelenting and cruel banging upon her door. Her first instinct was to go to her son and she did in the nick of time, scooping up her baby as the door kicked in and she was soon surrounded by a dozen women and men—their intent quite evident upon their countenances as her son chosen that moment to start to wail.

"See?" exclaimed Mistress Regina Mills, turning to her husband. "I told you that the baby does not wish to be with his mother. And how could he with that foul and false woman? He wants to be saved and is it not our God given duty to make sure His children are protected from the sinners?"

Mayor Mills nodded in consent to his wife's rationale as did the agreed murmurs of the witnesses.

Belle's eyes widened as she clung to her child tightly. They were going to take him away! They couldn't! They mustn't!

"No! You cannot have him!" she yelled, her pleas and cries falling on deaf ears as Mistress Mills made the attempt to claim her son. "Get your hands off him!" With that, Belle slapped the woman's hands as she backed herself into a corner as a couple of men—Mr. Archibald Hopper and Mr. Edmund Graham—moved towards her, their faces filled with remorse and compassion. In another life, she would have considered the two soft-spoken men as friends since they did not tolerate the cruel behavior against anyone, never passing judgment without hearing the other side's story. It was why they were held in high esteem as their duties as confidante and lawman, respectively.

Now… they were trying to remove her son from her home and she would be damned if she would not back down without a fight.

Yet it was the resounding shout of an uninvited usurper whom arrived at that very moment to prevent the tragedy from occurring. Belle didn't realize it until he somehow materialized right in front of her as Reverend Gold stood his ground and ordered the rest of the villagers to back down and move away from the mother and terrified child.

He was truly magnificent with his brown eyes alit with fire, his jaw clenched firmly, his tone hardly masking his disgust and perturbation at the situation. Normally he was reserved in his posture, but now… he was quaking with intensity as he gazed upon each person in the room, daring… threatening them to follow through with their task.

"This is intolerable!" he growled, his accent thickening. "How dare you forcefully attempt to remove this babe from his mother? Have you all gone daft?"

"Reverend Gold," Mistress Mills said her voice placating though it barely concealed her disdain at this interruption. "You of all people must understand that we are doing this for the sake of the child's soul. He cannot be raised by this blasphemed woman. It is not natural nor is it Christian-like to neglect such an innocent being."

"And you, Mistress Mills," he replied. "You believe you're fully capable of raising this child in the goodness of our Lord and ensuring the safety of his heavenly soul?"

"Of course!" she responded happily, pleased to hear that the Reverend was certainly going to side with her now.

Glancing over his shoulder to gaze upon Belle's apprehensive visage, he repeated his question to her.

"With all my heart," Belle vowed passionately. "Please… he is my son. He needs to be raised by his birth mother."

Reverend Gold gave a punctual nod. "My verdict seems to be aligned with yours Mistress French. The baby deserves to have his natural mother be the one to raise him justly."

The resounding gasps and the indignant cry of Mistress Mills echoed sharply in the small cottage. Could it be? Was the good Reverend granting this sinner the permission to raise this child to be a Christian, despite her actions?

Belle released her sigh of relief, tears swimming in her eyes at this merciful conclusion. She doubted she would be able to survive if Reverend Gold conceded to Mistress Mills' whims. As it was, the said woman was not to be defeated as she charged her husband to make the Reverend consider since Mistress French had not conducted a proper baptism yet. So how could she follow her word if she failed to do the most basic of Christian responsibilities?

"Indeed Reverend Gold," Mayor Mills said. "My wife is right in that the babe has not been properly baptized. As his birth mother, Mistress French should have made sure that he was cleansed for God, but she seems to keep him tainted with her sordid bosom."

"That is certainly a grievance that must be corrected," Gold consented and turned to Miss Lucas who was newly arrived. "Miss Lucas, if you please… fetch me a bowl of water. I have a child that needs to be baptized."

"Yes Reverend." Miss Lucas bowed and hurried to Belle's kitchen to gather the supplies he needed. In no time, she returned with a bowl filled with water and placed it on a nearby table.

He nodded to the room of witnesses, announcing, "You are all here to witness this baptism of young—" At this, he paused and looked to Belle questioningly. "What is it that you wish to name your son?"

Gratefully, Belle smiled timidly at him as she answered loud and clear: "Beathan French. For 'life.'"

Nodding, Gold returned her smile. "A strong name. May I?"

"Yes." She passed her son over to his opened arms that Belle had to suppress her tears of joy at seeing Gold cradling their son for the first time. Even the amazed shock creased his brow as he stole a quick glimpse at her at this significance. He ran his fingers delicately over the child's face and chin, as if committing this to memory as the child's opened fist reached and curled around his father's finger. Even that innocent touch seemed to have shaken the charismatic Reverend until he recalled that he was not alone and they had an audience.

Finding his voice, Gold continued. "I baptize thee Beathan French in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost." He dipped his fingers into the bowl of water and marked the sign of the cross over the child's forehead. Then with a heavy heart, he returned Beathan to his mother's embrace.

"Thank you," she mouthed to him.

There was a brief tilt of his lips before he rounded on the others. "Now, I ask that you leave this woman and her child alone. Good evening to you all."

The dismissal was curt and since nothing could be done… the people took their leave. Mistress Mills was beside herself as she took to exchanging words with her husband in hushed tones, but not before she threw one last reproachful look towards Belle and her newly baptized son.

At last Belle and Gold were alone although there was nothing else that could be said. He saved their family and she would be forever appreciative for that. Yet, Gold wanted to speak freely now but he could not find his voice to say what was on his mind, in his heart. His courage was fading from him and his treacherous thoughts were whispering that he should not stay here for long lest it sparks fodder amongst the people. Of course, he could never say aloud how relieved he was that he came in time due to the warning that was sent to him about Belle's son.

So with one last parting look, Gold took his leave. He did, however, managed to allow himself one more caress to his son's head before the darkness of the night swallowed him.

_The name Beathan is Scottish Gaelic for "life," which I thought was perfect for this story._


	4. 4 The Scarlet Letter rated K

The Scarlet Letter

_Prompt: Beathan asks his mother about his father. (Rated K)_

"Mama, is my father the Devil?"

Belle was sitting at her rocking chair sewing a brand new 'A' when her son posed the question. The absurdity of such a thing startled her and she stabbed her finger with the needle. Luckily, she didn't draw blood and Belle looked down at her four-year-old son's upturned face.

"No Beathan. Where did you hear this?"

"The other children told me," he replied with a sullen expression. "They told me that you had favors with the Devil and I was born as a result."

"That is ridiculous," she said. "Come here." Setting her sewing at her table, she lowered her arms to lift her boy into her lap. "Now, what do we know about the Devil?"

"He lies," Beathan responded.

Belle nodded. "Yes. And what does he look like?"

"He has horns and hooves for legs."

"Very good. Do you have horns or hooves?"

Beathan giggled. "Of course not!"

"Well, there you have it," Belle said, grinning. "How could you be the Devil's son if you do not look like him?"

"I guess," he said slowly, looking down. "But Mama… all the children have mothers and fathers. Why don't I?"

She sighed deeply. She always knew there would come a day when he would want to know and she was not ready to share that intimate detail. Today was not that day. "You do have a father Beathan. And He loves you very much as well as the rest of His children."

"I know that," he exclaimed. "But what about my earthly father? Does he not love me too? Is that why he is not with us?"

"Don't think that!" Belle gasped. "Beathan, I know this may be hard to understand right now, but there will come a day when this will make sense. Your earthly father loves you very much and it grieves him so that he cannot be with us. For now, we must keep our distance until it is safe for him to join us. And when he does… he will hold you in his arms and call you his son so the rest of the world can witness his love. You must keep your faith my dear heart. As for the other children, do not fret as they speak their cruel words. They are simply jealous that you have two parents who love you so much that they are willing to put their happiness aside to keep you safe. Understand?"

With wide-opened eyes, Beathan nodded in wordless wonder. "He really loves me?"

"With all his heart," she assured him and kissed his forehead.

That eased his little mind and he was back to his usual jovial self. Belle leaned in her seat as he ran to the window. Quietly, she murmured, "And sometimes… he will walk past this house and watch our window just to get a glimpse of you."

Meanwhile, Beathan spotted Reverend Gold standing by the gate. His small hand pressed against the glass as he waved to the older man. To his delight, the Reverend waved back before turning around and returning to the path back to Storybrooke.

Out of all the people in the village, the Reverend Gold was Beathan's favorite person. He was always courteous to the young boy, always inquiring after his mother, and always had a story or joke to share. He wasn't afraid to speak to Beathan and he didn't treat him like a pariah as most were wont to do. And whenever they would have to part, Reverend Gold would always stroke his hair as he said his goodbyes.

Of course, Beathan would not tell his mother this, but he would often pretend that Reverend Gold was his real father.

_This concludes the first four prompts for The Scarlet Letter. Next, there will be four prompts inspired by the woobiest of all woobies—Edward Scissorhands._


	5. 1 Edward Scissorhands rated K

Disclaimer: I do not own _Edward Scissorhands_ or _Once Upon a Time_. Just taking the ideas and blending them together to give you this pure story of entertainment.

A/N: Glad you guys like this so far! I do have some different verses pre-written (9 right now) just to give you a sample of each world and I'm more than happy to further explore those worlds. So like before… I'm posting 4 prompts I gave myself as a challenge right away so you can see what they're like. If you like me to continue them, then please let me know in a review or a PM. Or if there's another verse you want me to write, then I'll include those too! Of course, if it's something I haven't read or watched yet, I'll do my best to squeeze them in so I can do the prompt justice. Even if you don't have an idea but you liked them… feel free to leave a review! It feeds an author's soul.

**C.R. Carlyle**- I couldn't reply to your review and I'm definitely adding _Top Gun_ to my list. It has been years since I seen it so if there's anything in particular you want me to write… let me know which scene!

Edward Scissorhands

_Prompt: Belle befriends Rum Scissorhands. (Rated K+)_

Today was the grand opening of the public library with its new librarian taking the lead and Belle French was ecstatic. She made a very nice display area with the recommended books of the month as well as spent most of the night making refreshments—cookies, brownies, mini cupcakes with vanilla and chocolate frosting, lemonade, and fruit punch. The banners and balloons were placed sporadically around the library, making each section festive and eye-catching.

Everything was all set to go and now she was waiting for the moment when the newly eager readers would arrive so they can dive into the books and find all sorts of adventures.

The clock almost read ten o'clock and Belle took her place by the doors. She wiped off some imaginary dust from her navy blue dress, patting down the skirt, and ran her fingers through her curls before taking a deep breath and opened the doors.

Her beaming façade fell when she was met with empty air.

Frowning, she stepped out and looked around and there wasn't a single soul in sight. Well… maybe they forgot the library opened at ten. She went back inside.

That's right… they'll be lining up in no time.

xxXXxx

It was nearing six o'clock and so far Belle had a couple of families who visited with children under the age of ten where one little girl had an incident with the fruit punch. The mayor's son also came—a sweet boy about ten-years-old and certainly had the penchant for fairy tales. Surprising really, considering who his mother was but she did hear he was adopted so maybe his kind disposition wasn't hard to believe.

Her current neighbors—the Lucas's—Granny and Ruby stopped by to show support. They were running a bed and breakfast as well as a diner, and Belle was staying with them until she found an apartment. Ruby even brought Mary Margaret Blanchard, an elementary teacher, and the former made plans to bring a class with her on a field trip.

A few others also came to see the new librarian and there was a particular male visitor that got on her nerves. Belle wondered if he even knew what a book was after spending his time flexing his muscles and hovering over her. She made a point to let him know "thanks but no thanks" and kept herself busy with some card cataloguing until he left. She hoped that it would be the last she would see of Gaston Bouchard.

There was still plenty of food and drinks left over. Belle wrapped them up in Tupperware containers and poured the drinks back into their pitchers so she could put them in the refrigerator at the B&B. She counted her lucky stars that she thought ahead of bringing paper bags to carry the leftovers and stuffed the containers in them while she carried the rest to Granny's.

Ruby and Granny weren't at home so Belle put the extras away. She was still disappointed that the opening wasn't as grand as she would have liked it to be and decided to take a walk.

As she roamed down Main Street, Belle looked up to see the mountain that was a few miles away from Storybrooke. On top of it was a large mansion—dark and gloomy in appearance—but also very sad since everything was boarded up. Belle was informed that it was haunted and that strange things happen up there, but no one would speak exactly what it was that bothered them.

Belle's curiosity was instantly sparked by this location and while she had been preparing the library… she took the time to do some research to find out more about the mansion on the mountain. All she could discover was that it had belonged to an old inventor who lived alone and had died several years ago. She speculated if it was the ghost of the inventor since he was known to be a prankster, and at times, a bit mad. Perhaps he was scaring off any unwanted brownnosers.

Ruby told her that the place gave her the creeps and wished that the Council would demolish it, but Belle thought it was strangely beautiful.

She didn't know what possessed her next, but Belle's walk took her up the long, winding path until she reached the main gate. The bars were wide enough for her to slip through since it was currently locked and after walking further past it Belle found herself in a garden.

Immediately, her blue eyes widened in astonishment, her mouth parted, as she took in the sight in front of her.

It was… _beautiful._

Various green topiaries of animals were spread throughout the grounds. Some were exotic creatures while some were mythological. Yet, they were talentedly crafted and well-taken care of. Besides the topiaries, there were flowers of all colors and shrubs that outlined the walls of the gate and the front of the mansion. It was a stark contrast compared to the mansion and Belle wondered if this was the strange occurrences that people reported. Of course, there was nothing threatening about this innocent and gorgeous landscape that it didn't escape her that someone had to be living here.

Haunted… yeah right.

As she explored the garden, she couldn't help but look up at mansion with its stone gray cobblestones and broken glass windows. It certainly appeared abandoned but there was no way accounting for the intricate care of the garden. A living person had to maintain it, nurture it. A ghost would be unable to commit such feats.

Then she saw it.

It had been a quick flash but she was positive she saw someone looking out the top window and Belle had no other thought but to pursue.

The door permitted her entrance and she stepped in. Like the outdoors, the interior was startling. Except where there was life bursting to its seams outside… the inside was drab and cold with its wide open space and the blanketed covered furniture and objects. Even the air smelled musty and very little light filtered through the windows.

As she moved deeper, Belle noticed what had to be the inventor's inventions on one side of the room. Gears, tables, and all kinds of tools and equipment were thrown all over haphazardly and chaotically in addition to being shrouded with cobwebs and dust. Not knowing much about mechanics, Belle didn't know what functions the machines might have performed, but there was no denying that the inventor had been brilliant.

Then out of the corner of her eye, Belle saw someone dash up the stairs.

"Wait!" she called and she was chasing after it. The staircase led her to a small hallway with three corridors and another set of stairs. Whatever, whoever it was, was trying to flee from her and if she had to venture a guess as to where one might try to hide… she figured up was the best option.

Taking each step carefully, Belle called out once more. "Hello? Hello! I'm sorry if I frightened you, I didn't mean to… Hello?"

The stairs took her to the attic and it was a vast open space like below. It was completely bare that her previous assessment of someone living here was going out the door. There was no way a person could live in such conditions. Maybe the ghost thing wasn't as crazy after all.

The roof had a gaping hole in it as sunlight covered half the attic, and as Belle circled, she saw a figure huddled in the shadows. Tilting her head to the side, she squinted so she could get a better look, but it was hard for her to discern what she was looking at.

"Hello there. My name is Belle French. I'm the librarian in town and I'm sorry to intrude, but I was on a walk and your garden is nothing I've ever seen before. It's simply lovely and—"

Her voice trailed off as the figure rose from its spot and began to move towards her. It was then she caught a glint of silver and the sound of metal sharpening against each other. A smart person would have run away, but Belle stood her ground as she watched what seemed to be a man coming into the light.

He was a tall and lankly fellow with long, curly hair that was dark and skin… well, if it could be called skin, was greenish-gold… reptilian like with the way the sun captured it. His clothing was all leather, black, and tight that it could have been all one entity and eyes that were luminous and large in its amber gaze. However, it was his hands that had her full attention. The silver glint and metal sounds… those were his hands! Scissors!

Once her eyes met his directly, there was a slight ghost of a smile on his lips as he whispered, "Hey."


	6. 2 Edward Scissorhands rated K

Edward Scissorhands

_Prompt: He waits for her. (Rated K)_

From the moment she entered his life things have seemed to be a lot brighter.

He was smiling more, which the last time had been when his Papa Jeff would tell him stories and read poetry.

With Belle, she exuberate everything that was light and pure in his dark existence. The only beauty he was aware of was his plant animal friends and flowers, yet she had wormed her way into his life and brought him a little more out of his shell with each visit. She always had a smile painted on her lips, her cobalt eyes twinkling with amusement, and she greeted him like he was a long lost friend each time.

Of course, the early days of their friendship were tentative and awkward, which was mainly his fault. He didn't know what to make of this strange creature that waltzed into his home and carried the sunlight wherever she stepped. She did most of the talking back then and there was a lot he didn't understand, but he liked the sound of her voice. It had a soothing quality to it and it was nice to listen to another voice than his. She would ask him questions and he wasn't sure how to answer them so he would often remain in silence. Eventually, he worked up the nerve to share something about himself and he asked her to call him Rum.

He won't forget the first time she spoke his name. The way her mouth molded the word and her tongue tickled the 'm'… it sent shivers down his spine and he wanted to hear her say it again and again.

Unfortunately, his wish didn't come true but he was okay with it. She had other things to speak of instead of repeating his name. He could live with it as long as she continued to see him.

And she did.

She came almost every day and would bring snacks with her. Now, she came every other day and he knew she was busy with the library she worked at, but he hated the days when there was no Belle. It was like the flicker of light that he found would snuff out until she arrived and could relight it again.

She still brought food with her and lately she had been bringing books too. Reading was difficult for him since he never learned how to and turning a page took concentration. She was teaching him but he would rather listen to her read a story aloud. Like his Papa, Belle could make the characters come to life. She would change her voice in various octaves, giving each individual character his or her own personality. When he tried… it didn't have the same impact and it left him in a bitter mood until Belle returned.

Only she could restore the balance and fill his head with warm memories to recall when he was once more alone.

That was the worst thing about their friendship. He hated it when she had to leave, but he couldn't ask her to stay with him. He had nothing to offer, and frankly, he was ashamed of his home. It was dirty and bare but there was little he could do to change it. Cleaning was not an easy task for him to perform and he risked the danger of rusting his fingers with water. Yet, he wanted to try and make it good somewhat presentable for Belle.

He got into the habit of bringing fresh flowers into the mansion and arranging them in any type of container he could find as a makeshift vase. This delighted her. And since she liked flowers, Rum gave her a red rose from the garden as they walked the grounds together one glorious afternoon. She dipped into a curtsey as the ladies did in one of the classical books she read and he couldn't stop smiling from cheek to cheek.

Another change that Belle brought in him was his sudden curiosity about the rest of the world. Before, he didn't gave it much of thought to the world outside the mansion gates, but Belle made it seem like a mystery now and he wanted to see it for himself. He wanted to meet the people she told him about: Ruby, Granny, young Henry… Of course, there were some that he didn't want to meet and Mayor Mills was one of them. She wasn't very nice and she would cause Belle grief in some way or another. Belle insisted she could handle it and he had no doubt that she could, but he didn't like that sometimes Mayor Mills would make her cry.

Yes… the world was unknown to him and he wanted to make its acquaintance with Belle at his side, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. He knew he wasn't like most people and his hands might frighten someone, although Belle hadn't been afraid when she met him. As for the others, it was hard to tell what he might find down there.

_One day_, he told himself. One day he will ask Belle to take him with her and show him the sights of Storybrooke and maybe even try a hamburger that she told him about.

For now, he was satisfied with waiting for her.

As he looked through the window his heart skipped a beat as he saw Belle approaching the gate. She had a basket with her and a book in her other hand.

She was here and the sky was blue just like her eyes. Everything was as it should be and Rum sprinted down the stairs to greet her.


	7. 3 Edward Scissorhands rated K

Edward Scissorhands

_Prompt: Scissors!Rum has a nightmare and Belle gets hurt. Cue the adorable hurt/comfort feels! (Rated K+ for a little blood spill and character death)_

It was almost Christmas and Papa Jeff was as giddy as a schoolboy… well, a schoolboy in his eighties.

For the last couple of weeks, Papa told Rum that he was putting together a wonderful present for him and then one day Rum spotted a box all wrapped nice and neatly near his Papa's workstation. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it, though try as he did because he was a good boy and a good boy receives presents. Yet, all morning long and well into the afternoon… Rum would stare longingly at the green paper and the red bow on top.

Why couldn't Christmas come sooner?

It was sunset that Papa Jeff decided that he couldn't wait either. Motioning Rum to come closer, Papa Jeff in his outdated suit and the lopsided top hat perched to one side, he carefully removed the lid of the box.

"I know it's early but I couldn't wait to give this to you my boy," he told the eager man with scissors for hands.

The inventor's excitement was rubbing off on him and Rum was happily shifting his weight with his feet, his scissor fingers tapping and rubbing with anticipation. He watched as Papa dipped his hands inside the box and pulled out two perfectly formed hands.

"You like them, don't you?" Papa asked as he showed them off proudly. Rum couldn't believe his eyes… hands! Actual hands just like Papa's! And they were his…

Already his mind was whirling with the possibilities. No more will he accidentally cut himself with his sharp fingers and he will be allowed to feel and touch other people without hurting them… he could hug his Papa properly, pick simple objects up, and actually clean his room! This was quickly turning into the best day of Rum's life.

He wanted to touch them for himself… to feel the smooth, silky contours of those deft fingers and the full roundness of the palms. To know at long last he will be finally completed and appear like any other ordinary man.

Sensing his wish, Papa moved closer with the hands towards him. "Go on. Touch them. They're yours Rum."

His face lit up like the Christmas lights on the staircase as Rum delicately traced the limb with one of his shorter and less sharp finger. He longed to rub his nose against it, to feel the warmness of flesh, but for now… this was a start. He would have his whole life ahead of him to become accustomed to these new hands.

His Papa was smiling broadly at him, pleased with his son's reaction. Then… slowly, his smile began to subside as shock overcame his bloodshot eyes. His lips parted as a hoarse gasp came out, but Rum was too caught up in the moment and he couldn't stop his awe over the wonderful hands that will soon be attached to him. At last, he flicked his gaze towards his father and started at the older man's look of astonishment.

Confused, Rum watched as Papa began to fall forward, the hands that were beautifully crafted… slid right through his scissors. He stared in abject bewilderment at the skewered hands and then at the old man who was now lying on the floor.

His Christmas present… it was ruined! He destroyed them! What would Papa think?

Gently and hoping his Papa could repair the damage, Rum slid the plaster off his fingers and left them on the floor before going over to the fallen inventor. With the leather casing of his palm, Rum rolled his Papa over and noticed that the silly, eccentric man was asleep. Now, why would he be asleep now and not wait to go to bed?

Rum chuckled to himself and knew once he woke up he would tease his Papa about his old age catching up to him.

"Wake up Papa," Rum said, being mindful to use the lower part of his hand to shake the inventor. "You fell asleep. Come now. Wake up. I'm sorry but my new hands are broken. I didn't mean to but I love them. I really do. They should be still good… I think."

The old man did not stir.

Cocking his head to the side, Rum inspected his father and he looked all right… But it was the serene expression that didn't sit well with him. Papa was anything but calm—always coming up with some brand new invention. Perhaps this was a new kind of game for Christmas he was playing? If so… Rum couldn't figure out the rules and he hoped that once Papa woke he could explain it better to him.

"Papa?" He shook him once more but he didn't move.

Biting the tip of his lower lip, Rum knew there was one sure way to wake him and he hoped he wouldn't be too upset with him. Taking one of his fingers, he dragged the tip along Papa's cheek as a line of red followed in its path.

There was no reaction.

Rum sat there, blinking dumbly, as he stared at his Papa. It wasn't until dawn broke that Rum realized that Papa wasn't going to wake up anymore.

Papa was gone.

Rum started from his bed, his breathing heavy and ragged. He heard a loud thud and looked down to find Belle on the floor, her big blue eyes appearing in almost comical proportions as she looked at the palm of her hand. It was then he noticed a slight, wet feeling and he saw dark red covering his silver finger.

Gasping, he looked back down at Belle and sure enough… she cradled her right hand where the milky white palm was bleeding.

"No!" Rum frantically looked around for something to help her bind the wound so he grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on… his bed sheet. With a snap, he cut off a strip and leaving it draped over his finger so he wouldn't accidentally cut it in half, he moved to kneel on the floor. It was then he realized he wouldn't be able to help her wrap it up and tears sprung to his eyes.

He was utterly helpless, and worst of all, he hurt his only friend.

She would never forgive him. She would stop coming to see him and he will be lonely again with no one to talk to but his topiaries and his shadow. He will-

"Shh, it's all right," Belle cooed, her voice a gentle breeze as she carefully cupped his cheek with her uninjured hand. She rubbed her thumb in circles on his cheek, smearing the tears that were beginning to fall. "I'm okay. Really."

She took the strip of cloth and started to dab at her wound. "See? Good as new!"

The blood was gone and it seemed to stop bleeding. Amazed, he gazed at her with wonderment and she giggled with a light pink stain across her face. "I'm a fast bleeder and it was just a scratch. No harm done."

Her palm looked all right and there was a small indent at where he cut her, but for the most part… Belle wasn't in danger of bleeding to death so it was a small victory he had to suppose.

Sighing in relief, Rum was able calm his racing heart that his friend was all right. Belle will still come to see him. He won't be lonely again. She will continue to be his sun in the darkness of the mansion.

Speaking of sun… Rum looked out the window and noticed it was dark out. Belle always came during the day. She never came at night.

"Belle?" he questioned, not sure what to make of this late night visit.

"I'm sorry Rum. I didn't mean to wake you but you were having a nightmare… I'm fine, though. Honestly. I just forgot that's all," she said, thinking he was questioning her about how she was in his room.

He shook his head. "It's not that. It's night and—" His voice trailed off and her blush deepened as she realized what he was trying to get at.

"Oh! Sorry… I just had a hard time sleeping," she replied. "I had an upsetting phone call and, well, sleep is the last thing on my mind." Pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Belle continued. "In fact, it's why I wanted to come here. I needed to talk to you beforehand and I didn't want you to worry when I didn't come tomorrow. You see, my father got into a car accident. A drunk driver hit him and he's going to be all right, but he's still in the hospital and I have to leave for Sydney for a week just so I can be there when he's discharged and help him around the house."

She nibbled her lower lip as she finished, quietly waiting for Rum's reaction to her news. There were a few things he didn't understand—such as drunk driver, car accident, Sydney—but it didn't sound good and Belle's concern for her father also worried him so he knew this was important to her that she should go. He also couldn't help the selfish feeling that she came to tell him so _he _wouldn't be worried when she left. Was he happy she had to go? No. But did he understand? Of course. Because what if her Papa didn't wake up like his did? She had to go to make sure he will wake up.

"Okay," he responded. "When will you go?"

"In the morning," she told him. "I brought you some goodies. They're downstairs and I left a couple of books I think you might like. I know you said you wanted to read _Frankenstein_ so I brought the children's version first and then we can read the actual novel when I return. How does that sound?"

"I would like that," he said, smiling. "Belle?"

"Yes?"

He paused. Would she think him silly if he asked her this? Breathing deeply, he asked, "C-could you do me a favor? When you come back, can you tell me that your Papa woke up?"

It was an odd request and one that Belle couldn't fathom what would make him ask her such a thing, but the look on his face told her that this was important to him. So who was she to refuse such an innocent question?

"I will," she promised and that relieved him. Nodding his head, he murmured, "Good. Because I know what it's like when your Papa doesn't wake up. I want him to wake up so you will be happy."

This new detail rattled her and she wondered if he was referring to the old inventor who lived here. She wanted to ask him, to find out more, but she knew that right now was not the time to pry.

Silently, she bobbed her head in agreement. Once he was satisfied that she would do that for him, Rum helped her as best as he could to her feet. His body jolted when she slipped her arms around his waist, her face nestled into his chest as her curls tickled his nose.

It was… pleasant this feeling. This gesture. And he longed to put his arms around her too, but he didn't want to hurt her any more than he did and kept his hands at an arm's length away from her.

She pulled back and there was a slight look of disappointment, but understanding filled her eyes.

"I'll miss you Rum," she whispered. "Take care, all right? I'll see you when I come back."

And then she was gone.

Going back to bed, Rum didn't have any more nightmares. Instead… his dreams were filled with a certain petite brunette and the scent of roses in his head.


	8. 4 Edward Scissorhands rated T

Edward Scissorhands

_Prompt: Belle's friends wonder where she goes off to. (Rated T for crazy fantasy scenarios)_

It was another slow day at the diner. Although, they were the only diner in Storybrooke, it shouldn't have been this slow, but alas, it was.

Gritting her teeth, Ruby began wiping down the counter for the third time. The last thing she wanted was for Granny to jump on her case for not being productive. Then again… how could she when there weren't any customers?

Snorting softly to herself, she finished her last circular rotation and stepped back to admire the pristine white counter winking back at her. _Now what to do next?_ She wondered and frowned at the floor. That should be next on her cleaning list, but Ruby really didn't feel like grabbing the mop and bucket in the back. She'll hold off on that for tomorrow.

The bell chimed as the door opened and Ruby sent up a silent prayer of thanks before turning to see who it was.

"Hiya Ruby!" greeted Ariel, a bubbly natural redhead (the color that Ruby would kill to have), as she plopped herself down at the counter seat. Looking around, she whistled low. "Slow, huh?"

"You have no idea. I was thinking about stabbing myself in the eye with either the fork or the knife. Thanks to you… now I don't have to make that decision."

"Happy to oblige!" Ariel chirped. "But for later… I would go with the spoon. It's the least likely chosen object and will make for a grand surprise."

Ruby laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. So what'll it be? Your usual?"

Ariel nodded. "What can I say? Love me some fish n' chips!"

"Coming up," Ruby said and handed her, her glass of water with lemon. As Ariel sipped her water she noticed Ruby looking off to the side with her hip jutted out as she leaned against the counter. "There she goes again."

"Hmm?" Ariel replied, facing the direction Ruby was looking at. "Belle? What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed lately that Belle has been disappearing for a couple of hours almost every day?" Ruby whispered conspiratorially.

"Not off-handedly, no," Ariel said, shaking her head.

"Well, I have. Once she closes up the library or today since it's already closed… she goes to the grocery store and will come out with one bag, _always_ one bag, and then she either walks or takes her car and goes towards the mountain. But the thing is… that grocery bag is never with her when she returns."

"Ohhh," Ariel sighed. "The Case of the Missing Grocery Bag is afoot Watson!"

"I'm serious," Ruby told her, her brow arching.

"Well, I think it's obvious," the redhead replied as a matter of fact. "She gets herself a snack and eats it when she gets hungry. C'mon Ruby. Everybody does that. Belle isn't any different."

"You're not getting it Ariel," the waitress scoffed. "She goes up to that mountain. The only one with the _haunted _mansion. No one ever goes up there unless it's a dare, but even then… that place gives me the creeps, yet there she goes all the time. I warned her about it, but you know how her damn curiosity gets."

Ariel shrugged. "I'm still missing the point, but I don't see anything wrong with it. Maybe she likes the solitude. Let's face it… here nothing happens without the whole town knowing your business. She's not used to the small-town life like us so she probably wants some privacy. That's actually a good idea, come to think of it. No one will ever think twice about going up there for anything so it's the perfect place to get away from spying eyes and ears."

"Or… the perfect rendezvous with a lover," Ruby smirked as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Somehow I think if Belle was seeing someone… we would know."

"Not unless it's someone she doesn't want us to know." Ruby pressed her tongue against her teeth as her smirk widened. "Think about it. An illicit love affair. That's the juiciest bit of gossip that most people would want to sink their teeth into. Of course, I wouldn't do that to Belle. She's one of my best friends, but I wonder who it might be."

Both women contemplated this and Ariel's smile blossomed. "I kind of like the idea of a secret romance. It sounds so magical and something you would expect from a movie."

"Naah. Too fairy tale like. It's probably something darker, edgier. You know what they say about the quiet ones and it's quite possible our sweet, innocent Belle has a dark side lurking within her."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. And what would this supposed 'dark' Belle do?"

"Well…" Ruby dragged out.

_Her name is not Belle. No… Belle sounds too childish, too goody-goody. She needed another name… something exotic, something mysterious… Lacey. That's it—the allure of something provocative, a whisper in the air that promises all kinds of naughty things. _

_She drives up to the mansion and before she gets out… she changes into Lacey. Gone are the conservative librarian blouse and modest skirt. She wears a short, black dress that exposes a lot of back and accentuates her hips with a pair of killer stilettos that really brings attention to the legs. Her eye shadow is smokier, her lips are redder, and her curly tresses are pulled to the side to expose her neck. _

_She is dress to kill and she is prepared to leave behind a trail of broken hearts._

_She steps out of the car and struts inside the mansion where a party is underway. It's basically The Rabbit Hole, but there is a whole lotta stuff happening that won't be found in the quiet town of Storybrooke. Smoke fills the air as the jukebox plays something heavy to set the mood just right for someone looking for trouble._

_And Lacey is looking all right._

_She sashays to the bartender and orders a hard drink—nothing dainty for our girl—a Black Russian and knocks it down like water. This impresses a couple guys standing there and she orders another one and kicks it back just like the first one. While that should knock some people on their asses, not our Lacey, she's used to it and blows a kiss as she takes her next drink over to the pool table where a high stakes game is underway._

_Not one to sit and be part of the crowd, Lacey bumps one of the players out of the way and takes his cue stick and lines up the ball for her first punch. She gets it in the hole on the first try and wins the game. But are they mad? No… she's looking fine and they want some that so they will be nice and suck up to her in hopes she will grant one of them her favors._

_She plays a couple another rounds and pretty much every male is standing at attention from the way she would bend over to give her shot. She gives them a little wiggle for the hell of it and earns a collective moan from her admirers. Once the game is over, the show is over and they are all disappointed that Lacey tells them she's done for now. It was fun but now she has something else in mind and she's looking at him._

_He's new. But she's noticing he's been coming around the last several times and every time he sits off to the side, in the corner, and watches. She can't make out his face, but she can see he's wearing a very expensive suit—Armani or Dolce and Gabbana—it's hard to discern from the dim lights, though it's clear he has money. He has a glass of whiskey sitting on his table and she gets an idea. _

_She orders a whiskey and nonchalantly walks in his direction. She makes it seem like she isn't heading his way and avoids looking directly at him, but she watches from the corner of her eye and she can tell he is watching her right back. She sucks in her lower lip and he grabs his glass tight. _

_She saunters closer to his table and just as she is about to turn away at the last second… his arm reaches out to take hold of her wrist. She's not startled… she's the opposite. She lowers her lashes and bats them at him as he gruffly orders her to sit next to him. _

_She obeys but this is the only time she will listen. He will be taking orders from her soon enough and she only have to abide her time for the right moment. _

_They drink their respective whiskies and she notices that he has eyes like a wolf and a grin like one too from the way he smiles confidently at her. He's good-looking and has this aura about him that is reeking of power and danger and she knew this was the one she has been searching for in this dump. _

_It doesn't take much but the tables are turned and she's pulling on his tie like a leash as she leads him to one of the rooms upstairs for some playtime…_

"Okay, I think that's enough Ruby," Ariel interrupted as Ruby shook herself out of her reverie. "That's the kind of scenario I can see you doing. Not Belle. Not even her 'dark' self if you will."

The tall waitress glared at her friend. "Well, I think it would be totally unexpected from her. There could be a she-wolf hiding under those prim clothes of hers and that's the only time she lets her wild side out."

"See? You think every person has to be primal in some way. Belle's classy. It wouldn't be something sordid like what you described."

"Okay Miss-Know-It-All, what do you think Belle does when she goes up to that mountain?" Ruby asked archly.

"Let's see now…"

_She pulls up in front of the mansion and her stomach gets this nervous but excited feeling. She has been waiting all day for this and it's not much that they have only a couple of stolen hours, but it will do until they are ready to become public. _

_As soon as she steps out of the car he is already there to greet her. He pulls her into a hug, lifting her feet off the ground, as he twirls her around. Giggling, she holds him tight and once her feet touch the earth… they're kissing as if their lives depended upon it. It's the kind of kiss that could cause earthquakes and fireworks exploding. Yet that annoying thing called breathing gets in the way and they have to pull apart, but they are panting and smiling at one another. It's a feeling that never gets old and never seems to subside._

_She reaches into the car and pulls out the single grocery bag. "I have snacks!" she tells him, and together, they go inside the mansion. Already he has candles lit everywhere and there's a trail of rose petals that leads to a romantic table setting and a bottle of wine. _

"_You keep spoiling me, you know," she warns him and he laughs._

"_I like spoiling you," he says. "You deserve it."_

_She blushes because she is still unused to the flattery compliments he gives her and he grins wider because he finds it endearing. They share a simple meal with her snack foods and they sip on the wine as they hold hands and talk about their days and their dreams for the future. _

_They have a reason to keep their relationship hidden. He's not someone that people will understand why she loves him and he often wonders what does she see in him? He's older and probably ugly according to some standards. Yet, she looks into his face and sees something more than the rest of the world cannot see. _

_He fears he will ruin her life and he wants to break it off, but he can't seem to pull himself away from her. They are drawn to each other ever since that accidental meeting when she stumbled upon him at the mansion. They both were looking for an escape and they found it here where everyone else fears it. And now they meet for these little dates until it is time for them to return to their separate worlds until the next time they meet again._

"And that's how you do it," Ariel said with gusto. "I didn't miss the grocery bag unlike you."

"Whatever. At least mine doesn't sound like some cliché romance novel."

"What is?"

The third voice chimed in causing the other two women to sputter and gaped at the girl in question for the entire conversation.

Belle looked at her friends' faces bemusedly. "Come on. What were you two talking about just now?"

"Nothing," both lied at the same time. Giving each other worried glances, Ruby and Ariel forced a smile as their friend looked at them unconvincingly.

Sighing, Belle said, "Probably something I wouldn't want to know, right?"

"Oh yes." "Definitely."

"Okay…" Belle said. "Enjoy whatever it is you two were talking about. I'll have an iced tea to go please Ruby. And make it a large one."

"No problem. Large? Not your small one?" Ruby asked.

Belle bit her lip. "No. I want a large today. Just thirsty for an iced tea."

"Coming up."

The drink order was filled and Belle paid for it. As she picked it up, she casually added, "Do you think I could get an extra straw?"

"Yeah. You sharing with someone?" the waitress teased as Belle's face turned into an interesting shade of pink.

"Um, no, no. Just that I think I should start carrying extra in the library when I have a group of students coming on a field trip."

"I see," Ruby said sending Ariel a pointed look.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you two later!" Belle snatched the extra straw and was gone before they could blink.

Ariel gave Ruby a knowing look and the waitress grumbled, "All right. You win."

_That ends this particular verse. Remember, if you want me to write another prompt (and I know there is lot to do here) just let me know in the review or PM me. For the next verse, we're going to step away from the woobie and angst and head into supernatural territory. This one won't be all puppies and kitties so please don't forget to watch the ratings. _

_This is my personal favorite and one I've been dying to write… the Otherworld. _


	9. 5 The Scarlet Letter rated M

A/N: Here we go! The first prompt given by you guys! I will admit I took a little bit from the movie (it makes sense in a way) and voila! Some smutty fluff to take our minds off from the heart-ripping and crushing blow from this past week's episode. Don't forget to review and leave prompts!

The Scarlet Letter

_Tinuviel Undomiel prompted: Reverend Gold and Belle's first time together. (Rated M for obvious reasons)_

He was there with good intentions. Or so he told himself.

Part of him was full of relief and elation, while another part of him recoiled in disgust that he took great pleasure in having to share the tragic news.

He had to remember. He was coming as her spiritual counselor to the Lord, not as a man. A man, whose heart skipped a beat with each step, bringing him closer to the siren that invaded his mind and dreams ever since he came upon her carriage stuck in the mud.

Pausing outside her front door, Reverend Rumford Gold took a moment to go over what he had to say to her. It wasn't easy… this task of burden… but he had to go through with it for her sake.

And perhaps his own.

Exhaling, Gold lifted his fist and rapped on the door. He could hear the scraping of chair against the wooden floor and the soft footsteps that carried the woman that was his damnation and salvation.

Mistress Belle French opened the door, surprise flitting over her features as she widened the entrance so she could admit him.

"Reverend Gold," she greeted warmly. "This is…"

"Unexpected, I know," he interjected quickly, anxious and impatient to get this over and done with. "Mistress French, I have come as your reverend with ill tidings and counsel."

Her thin brows rose at his statement. "Do come in."

He was hoping to do it where he stood but the evening air was starting to cool and he could practically feel the heat of her fire within her humble home.

A strong, resilient man would have remained where he was and told her straightforward why he had come.

But he wasn't strong… not with Belle.

Entering the cottage was a departure away from the Garden of Eden, the serpent lurking in every nook and cranny of the hospitable home, the flames… a beacon to his weak heart and soul. He couldn't help but stare in awe at how the shadows casted over her hair, illuminating the golden glow in her chestnut tresses. He followed her as Adam did with Eve when she tempted him with the Forbidden Fruit and he realized he must be careful with what he said and did next.

Belle motioned for him to sit, which he did, and she took the rocking chair on the other side. The fireplace stood in the center, the crackling of the timber making the only sounds, as Gold kept his gaze away from her.

When a minute passed in silence, Belle pursed her lips. "You mentioned ill tidings, sir. What has happened?"

"There… has been news in Storybrooke," he said, licking his lips now suddenly dry. "Some pieces of a wreck have come ashore and it is believed to have belonged to the _Intrepid_. An English ship."

Her expression had not changed and it was evident she didn't understand the implication. Interlacing his fingers together, Gold finally lifted his brown eyes to her. "This ship was bringing more colonists over. There were a couple of survivors—a father and son—and they provided a list of names to those lost to the sea… among them was Maurus French."

Belle's sharp intake of breath had him lowering his focus elsewhere. He could only imagine the shock and anguish that must be on her countenance, her blue eyes in tears… He was being a coward, behaving this way. The woman lost her husband and he could hardly make eye contact with her. This was not what she needed. She needed her minister to provide her with the strength she needed to get by this time of mourning. He had to perform his godly duty.

However, what he saw was not what he expected. Yes… there were tears in her eyes but they had not fallen. Instead, her façade was calm and resolute. Not at all like a grieving widow should behave in a time like this.

"Mistress—"

"Belle," she whispered. "Say my name like you did in the clearing."

"Belle..." he corrected, relishing the way her name sounded on his tongue. It was so right but so wrong. "Belle, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she said earnestly. "I know it cannot be easy for you to come to me after what you promised me. Please… understand I'm not heartless or soulless to not be raging over my husband's death. He was a good man. I was fortunate to have a husband to be as caring as he, but I never loved him."

"Of course—"

"Tell me," she said. "Tell me what you said that day is true. Do you have feelings for me?"

"I cannot Belle. You know I can't…" She shook her head from allowing himself to finish. Her countenance bore into his, pleading for him to speak the truth, and he found himself faltering in his resolve. "Yes. It's still true."

She nodded. "It is the same for me."

Now it was his turn to breathe in sharply. He never dared himself to hope that her words were sincere, but now as they sat across from each other… it was getting difficult to deny that she did have tender feelings for him. He longed to hold her hand… to feel the warm, solidness of flesh and know this was real and not some dream. But he was afraid. He was afraid where this might lead.

Nevertheless, there was no denying who truly had the strength in this cottage as Belle rose from her seat and stepped towards him. She stood before him, towering over him, her soft azure orbs reflecting the nervous wreck in front of her. Her fingertips grazed his folded hands, and then placed her palm on top.

"Rumford," she spoke, causing a shiver to go down his spine at his Christian name. "I am not wicked. I am a good Christian but I cannot grieve for a man that I never loved. I only have respite in my breast knowing I'm finally free at last to fully love the man that I'm meant to be with. But I fear that I might lose your favor for this unnatural emotion."

"Never!" he vowed.

"Would our heavenly Father forgive me?" she asked, searching his face. "Would He understand?"

"God can see into our souls Belle. He knows the truth in all of us and as long as you do feel some sadness for your husband… He will forgive."

"I do. Not as a wife should but for a friend… I'm saddened I lost a good one."

"It is enough."

"How long?" she inquired. "How long must I wait?"

"Six years."

She choked. "S-six years? That's too long."

He agreed. Six years was too long for him to finally announce to the world that he was in love with Belle French… to take her as his wife. "I know but that is the law of our people. Do not fret, my love. It will pass and then we can be together."

Her lip quivered as she gave him a small smile. "What did you call me?"

"My love," he replied. How good it was to call her so! Even in the sanctuary of this quiet cottage… he could call her his heart's desire without fear. And it was a declaration he had been longing to say to her for months, and at the moment, he wanted to keep repeating it over and over if it made her smile like that.

"Rumford…"

Then she was moving closer to him, her breath a tickle on his face, and they were kissing. He did not know who initiated it first but as soon as he touched her… the barriers came crashing down—all of his insecurities and doubts fled when he tasted heaven that was his beloved Belle. Far too long he had fantasized and dreamed what this would be like… and now… and now Gold could not find it in himself to resist any longer. If this was a sin, then let God strike him now and spare her from his infernal ardor.

But God remained silent… a sign of acceptance that this was right. That this was his earthly wife he deserved as long as she would have him as her husband.

Although, he feared he would die if she refused him.

She pulled away for a moment to breathe and he was pulling her back towards him as he got to his feet to hold her even closer to his beating heart. His proposal was at the tip of his tongue and before he could voice his intentions, Belle wrapped her arms around him for another soul-tingling kiss.

The words were lost within him as her nails ran through his hair, massaging the nape of his neck. He shuddered in her embrace as he worshipped her petal lips with kisses of love and adoration.

This could be enough. He could be satisfied with her precious kisses until the appropriate time passed before they go public. The memory will sustain him when the moment came to make her his in the eyes of the Lord and the law.

Yet, Belle would not let him go. Even when he tried to put some distance between them so as to protect her virtue (and his instant reaction to her affections) Belle blocked him.

He must be strong. He must resist his bodily urges, as natural as it might be, because this was not the time. Despite his attempts of mentally reciting scripture and the stern reminder that the act of intercourse was strictly adhered for procreation only (a picture of Belle swollen with his child flashed through his mind)… he could not cave into his desires.

He couldn't.

He mustn't.

But one look from the fire's light revealing her parted lips, swollen and cherry red by his attention, and the darkening hues of her eyes as she stared at him with love and lust. Even her hair was spoiled with its pristine style now unkempt. She was a vision all right and it was _him _that made her so.

He shouldn't… yet…

"Rumford… yes…" The unspoken question weighed heavily in the air and her consent had him come undone. Threading his fingers into her hair, he plucked out the rest of her hairpins and dropped them onto the ground so he could spread out and bury his face into her curls. Breathing in her scent, he finally allowed himself to savor this moment. There weren't any more impediments to their relationship. Belle was her own woman and right now… she was running her hands over his shoulders and down his chest.

Even with his clothes on, the gesture was intimate as if it was bare skin and he couldn't help but shiver as he moaned her name. This was territory he was strictly unfamiliar with and his inexperience never seemed like a humiliation until now. Just a simple touch already had him hardening and he feared he would lose himself in the sensations before he could even please her.

As if sensing his concerns, Belle removed her hands from his body. Then she took hold of his hand and began to lead him to her bedroom. He followed with little hesitation. Whereas he was worried about his lack of physical intimacies, he knew Belle would guide him to do what was right and he could only trust that he would not make a fool of himself. She was the angel, and he was the lowly disciple.

The room was dark and she let go long enough to light a candle by her bedside. The small flame was able to cast enough light for him to see her as she sat upon the bed and patted the spot next to her. Like the moth, Gold obeyed her silent request and cupped her cheek as he lowered his mouth to kiss her once again.

She pulled on his lower lip, nipping the flesh gently, eliciting a whimper from him. She grinned at his response and began to gradually push back his coat. Once it fell down to his elbows, he removed the article of clothing and let it drop to the ground. He timidly lowered his gaze to the ties of her dress, the unspoken need written all over his visage. Belle once more took his hands and placed them where the knot was by her throat. Nodding her head encouragingly, Gold began to undo the strings. His fingers shaking at the knowledge that with every loose pull he made… he was revealing more of her lovely pale white skin.

When the ties loosened to expose the swell of her breasts, Gold stopped as his breathing grew harsher and loud to his ears, but Belle, dear sweet loving Belle, was patient. She took his wrist and guided his hand to brush against her chest, her eyes closing as her lips parted from the light caress. He realized what she wanted him to do and biting his tongue… he began to softly explore by pressing the pads of his fingers over her breast, feeling and palming the warm flesh. When his thumb accidently brushed against her nipple, Belle cried out and he quickly withdrew away from her.

He did something wrong. He was afraid this would happen and now he hurt her.

But before he could launch into a mental harangue about his inadequacy, Belle was reaching for his hand again. "It's all right Rumford. That… that felt wonderful."

"It did? B-but you—" he started, then blushed at his inability to even say what it was. Yet, Belle decided she was better off with action than words as she laid his hand back where it was. "It feels good," she told him. "Don't be afraid."

He didn't understand what she meant but as she rested her hand over his, she demonstrated by having him add pressure to her breast, and then he felt her nipple pebble underneath his touch as he watched in amazement as her body reacted to the attentions of his hands. Once he realized she felt no pain and that her short intake of breath was good, he grew confident as he repeated the same gesture with its twin. Then when touching did not seem enough… his natural instinct had him leaning over to see what she tasted like… and his answer was gratifying as Belle grabbed his hair as he licked the dusty pink nub and sucked it into his mouth. She was divine and he relished that he was making her tremble and say his name in that breathy, raspy voice.

The top of her dress was undone, and together, they pushed the rest of it away, leaving her in her bloomers and stockings. Then she was rolling him on his back as she rose over him, her hair forming a veil as she peered into his eyes as she began to pull at the strays of his shirt.

Gold held his breath as she moved her hands down to the waist of his pants as she pulled the shirt out. She slid her hands underneath the fabric, his stomach suddenly burning with the contact, as she dragged them up his chest, separating the ties and shirt to expose his torso for her ministrations.

With the same tenderness as earlier, Belle placed short kisses along his collarbone, which grew into open-mouth kisses as she dragged her lips down his chest to his bellybutton. The moment she started her exquisite caresses, Gold's eyes rolled to the back of his head, her name drenched in his voice as his lower back arched for more. She giggled, the vibration teasing his already scorching flesh, as she moved upwards to seize his mouth in a bruising kiss. She swallowed his groans as her hand began to trace down his side to his trousers as she dipped her fingers below.

Immediately, Gold bucked in response, his eyes flying wide open, as she lightly scratched his lower belly.

"Belle! I—" he panted, not sure what he was trying to tell her but only that he wished she wouldn't stop touching him.

He did, briefly, mourn the loss of her warmth as she undid the buckle of his belt. The piece of leather removed was a relief, but he didn't want her to think he was incapable of undressing himself and her. Of course, his whole body was humming with pleasure he had never known before and there was still more to it that he had yet to uncover.

Belle was of the same mind as she rolled onto her back and pulled him over her, her legs opening to cushion him against her. With her help, his trousers were pushed past his hips and down to his ankles. He reached behind him and quickly ripped them off as she began doing the same with her undergarments.

At last the last vestige of their clothing was gone and the realization that there were no more barriers of any kind between them sent the lovers reeling. After all these months of yearning and wishing and dreaming were finally coming to an end.

They were going to become one.

Tilting her chin upwards, he continued dropping languid kisses on her mouth, his trembling yet to subside. Reaching up to cradle his face, Belle smiled lovingly at him, her eyes telling him not to fear. Yet, he could not help it.

Taking his hand, she trailed it down their bodies towards her center. She lightly brushed his fingertips against her core, letting him feel her arousal, as she bit her lip at the tentative touch.

He stared at her in amazement as he continued stroking her, feeling her wetness coat his fingers in this baptism of love and passion.

She _wanted_ him.

Then Belle was holding him, guiding him to her entrance. "I love you Rumford," she whispered reverently.

"I love you Belle," he ardently murmured.

With a steady push, he entered Paradise.


	10. 1 Otherworld rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the _Otherworld _series… it belongs to the amazingly talented Kelley Armstrong.

A/N: As you will see, this was another of my favorite series of prompts to work on. I made this reader friendly, especially if you haven't read any of Kelley Armstrong's books. And if that's so… then I strongly recommend reading them. It's way better than _Twilight_ and there are actual plots and realistic relationships and characters. _Bitten_ is the first one and once you read it… you will want to read the rest. Also, the show is really good too but its own entity and I like the new twists they've done to it.

Please pay attention to the ratings for these prompts. They are rated M for a good reason.

Thank you to everyone for reading and the prompt ideas!

**Guest**: Ooo! Those are good ones and I will definitely add them to my list!

The Otherworld

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

_Prompt: Half-demon Belle wants to live a normal life and she has moved to Storybrooke for peace and quiet. During a fundraising event for the public library, she meets the reclusive Mr. Gold and her world is about to change. (Rated M for adult themes)_

Small town life was proving to be a dream come true for Belle French.

In Storybrooke, Maine, there was very little crime. With the occasional speeding car and shoplifting, the sleepy town was virtually crime free and less chaotic than life in the Big Apple. Of course, New York's crime rate wasn't so much a major factor for Belle's decision to move. Crime cannot be stopped one-hundred percent. It was very much the fact of life and to be expected to happen, but it was more or less about Belle being able to maintain her wits about her when such events do occur.

While she was happy with her new life as the head librarian and enjoyed the solitude it brought… a part of her longed for the seductive pull of the city and the sweet smell of mayhem that perfumed the air. In Storybrooke, there was the scent of pinewood and the homemade pies coming from Granny's Diner that lingered on the streets. It was a stark contrast to what Belle was used to, although it was far pleasant and homier than some of the odors from New York City.

The truth was… her sanity demanded the change in scenery after one particular incident that left her almost incapacitated during a mugging. She couldn't help it—the chaos that rolled off the mugger was intoxicating, especially since he already robbed some other poor defenseless soul. The memory of the first victim's fear clouded her head as well as the memories of other past crimes committed (including a violent rape episode), Belle felt the tugs of arousal that nearly shut her body down. It wasn't until the mugger's thoughts turned towards her and how he envisioned her sprawled out as he took her against the dirty ground, and again in her ass, before choking the life out of her… Well, Belle woke up and snapped.

_He _was the one who was left helpless in the alley: blood spurting from his nose, a broken wrist dangling off his arm, and a couple of teeth floating in a puddle of blood. He might have suffered a black eye on top of it, but he was left there unconscious once Belle blocked enough air from his throat with the strap of her purse.

After that, Belle knew she could no longer live in New York if something like this happens again. Not when she lost control and almost ended up another notch as one of those mugger's victims. It was time for her to accept that the city wasn't the best fit for her, despite her longing to be normal and her determination that she could handle her ability.

Unfortunately, the demon within her wouldn't allow it and that one time proved she wasn't as controlled as she thought she was.

That's right… demon… as in Belle French was a half-demon.

At first glance it would be difficult to believe that was true. She didn't look like the typical portrayed demon in books or in oral traditions with horns, hooves, and a tail. Her skin wasn't red and her eyes certainly didn't glow in the dark and she didn't speak in tongues or performed satanic rituals to appease her Dark Lord. Rather, Belle was the complete opposite of what a demon should look like. With her petite stature, long luscious brown curls, wide-eyed pools of clear blue skies, smooth (bumpy less) ivory complexion, and a sunny disposition didn't scream "demon" at all. She was very much human in appearances and her personality was compassionate, kind, and caring to those who knew her as well as strangers. Her smile could turn any one's frown upside-down and combined with her Aussie accent… she was the epitome of all that was goodness, light, and quirkiness, instead of a mischievous and deadly minion one might expect.

The only thing that separated her from normal human beings was her ability to sense and attract chaos. This… gift was given to her by her father, a full blooded-demon. Now, her mother wasn't a Devil lover nor did she practice the Black Arts that allowed herself to be impregnated by an evil entity. Her mother, Rose French, was a first grade teacher and an animal rights' activist in Melbourne. Rose met a man by the name of Moe at a bar and after a couple more encounters… they slept with each other for one night and he disappeared not long afterwards. It wasn't long that Rose found out she was pregnant and she had no way of tracking this mysterious "Moe" down to tell him what happened.

For as long as Belle could remember, her mother told her that was a surreal moment in her life. She believed she was in love with him and he came along at the right time and flattered her when she needed it the most. Too bad he was never seen again or heard from and when Rose tried asking about him from the other patrons… no one knew who she was talking about or remembered ever seeing him in the bar period. Yet, Rose French was a strong, independent woman and she was upset that Moe walked out on her… but it made her stronger and resilient as she took on the task as a single mother and raised her daughter by herself.

Belle always admired her mother's tenacity and it angered her that her father abandoned her mother like that. Perhaps he wasn't a gentleman as her mother thought, but Belle felt that he owed her mother and her explanation… and for a chance to know him. Belle always felt different as a child and there were things that she couldn't share with her mother, but perhaps she could confide in her birth father to learn more about herself.

Since a child, Belle couldn't understand her drive for chaos or how it satisfied her when she experienced it. She wasn't a troublemaker by nature, but there were times when Belle would orchestrate the possibility of chaos and then sit back and allow the waves of it to ripple through her. It was never nothing serious with severe consequences but it would be little things such as verbal arguments, spreading rumors, staging the right circumstances for a break-up. They were behaviors that all teenage girls do with each other; however, it was Belle's incessant urge for these chaotic yearnings that had her wondering if there was something wrong with her.

Her worries were brought up to the school counselor when she was in high school. The woman provided little help and guidance in Belle's situation, only joking how Belle should listen to the angel on her shoulder rather than the devil and that should put an end to these concerns of hers. A harmless pun but one that had Belle's mind whirring with questions and possible explanations that she spent hours at the local library researching about demonology and anything that related to the subject. She was mum about the whole thing to her mother, not wanting to freak her out, but Belle felt she was on the right path and eventually she was able to put all the facts together about her life. Then everything made sense.

There were a variety level of demons in the different types that they were and what their talents happened to be, yet they all seemed to have one thing in common: they were all males. Demons couldn't breed with other demons, they were created, but for one who wanted to spread its seed and wreak havoc on earth… there was only one solution. The demon would blend in with the world of mortals, taking on the appearance as one, often bringing to life the characteristics that might cause a female human to feel attracted to him. According to the texts, the demons had this allure about them… an aura that would pull an unsuspecting woman (one that was ripe for breeding and ovulating) towards the demon. Each demon had its own way of seduction and for some… they took great delight in romancing its victim to make her compliant so it could have sex with her. Once the act was done, there was no need for the demon to stay since the woman was guaranteed to be with child and would leave until the next cycle of fifty years to do it all over again. Apparently, the journey from the pits of Hell to earth was a strenuous journey, but it ensured the demon's safety since the mother of his child would be dead or close to it.

It all added up to what Belle's mother went through—a man coming from nowhere and wooing her of all women… Belle couldn't blame her mother and there was no way she would ever share this information with her. She was a victim too and it brought tears to Belle's eyes knowing she was only a pawn created out of her demonic father's will. Somehow the days when Belle would pretend that her father was a secret agent and he left for their safety was something she longed to be the reality and not this. This was way worse and she wished she could forget the matter entirely, but her mind was put at ease knowing the origins of her cravings. And it gave her the opportunity and strength to try and control it.

And learn more.

With a directed course in action, Belle was able to narrow her research strictly to those of chaos demons and tried to figure out which one was her father and if there was anything else she needed to know about her ability. She would rather have the knowledge instead of continuing to live in ignorance in case something irreversible should happen. Her two likely candidates were Horus or Lucifer, but further study led her to believe that the former was possible. There wasn't a record of how many children Lucifer might have fathered to know for sure, but after the heartache her mother had to suffer… Belle was positive that was his real name.

Lucifer… the fallen angel. Belle wasn't sure what to think about that revelation. Part of her was terrified at the notion that it was him, while a part of her was resigned. There wasn't anything she could do to confront him and she wasn't exactly looking for a way to communicate with him. She feared an attempt might unleash something she will regret doing and it was better to leave it be. She found him and that would have to suffice.

Over the years, Belle learned her ability of sensing chaos not only filled the dark part of her soul, but also the more chaos she fed upon… the stronger she could become in that moment. Otherwise, when there was a lack of chaos or if she fled from it… her human strength would return but it depended upon her exposure. The longest was several hours for Belle to be able to turn a doorknob properly without crushing it in her fist. That time she stayed away from everyone, including her mother.

This was a burden forced upon her, her cross she was forced to bear. She refused to tell her mother because the last thing she wanted was for her mother to fear her, but she knew living with her would only make it that much more difficult to keep it a secret. So when Belle was able to move to America, she took the opportunity and never looked back. She still remained close to her mother despite the distance and focused on her studies in Library Science and Literature. After graduation, Belle took a job at New York's public library and rented an apartment near the epicenter to practice her control of her ability.

Since she had no choice in what she inherited (half-demons take on the ability of their fathers), Belle could control other parts of her fate. For one, she wasn't going to use her ability for evil and she wasn't going to unleash chaos onto the world. Instead Belle vowed not to give in to her demonic needs and lead a normal life. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done since chaos existed regardless and there was little she could do to shed the influence. Not to say she didn't control herself. There were times when Belle was successful in keeping a cap on the urges, and then there were times she relapsed and savored the rich chaos to her disgust.

Then there was that mugger and Belle knew this arrangement couldn't go on. She had to leave New York and she settled for Storybrooke. She loved the name of the town and it was a bit cut off than most towns being surrounded by forests that she knew this was her new home. Luckily, the only battle Belle had to face was Mayor Mills, which wasn't so chaotic that it exposed her to any scrutiny.

She loved Storybrooke and its people and she could easily spend the rest of her life here without qualms. However, Belle had a thorn at her side and it was the mayor and her constant excuses to cut her funding. It felt that Belle was only hired for the library to fall apart and she absolutely refused to allow that to happen. All towns need a library, people need a library… and Belle was going to do her damndest to make sure it doesn't happen on her watch.

After six months of living there, Belle was determined more than ever to fight Regina after she got the Council to agree to cut another two percent of her funding. If she was going to cut costs, well, Belle knew how to add money to her account.

The fundraiser gala was an idea born from her time in the city. It drew in patrons and raised thousands of dollars to maintain the building and support various programs for the public to partake. While Storybrooke's library wasn't glamorous it had character and Belle didn't want it to be limited to those with deep cash pockets (not like there were many). So she promoted the fundraiser as a fun event for families, singles, and couples all alike with the support of literature on the mind.

The dressy-casual event was about to start in a few minutes and Belle was putting the final touches together with the help of her friends—Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Ariel along with their respected dates.

Belle couldn't hide the smirk as Ruby teased Archie with a tray of hors d'oeuvres, offering to feed him one of the cheese cubes. If his blush was an indicator of how the evening would go… Belle wouldn't be surprised if he went into cardiac arrest with Ruby's insinuations as the cause.

David, Mary Margaret's boyfriend, was a nice guy and while her friend hadn't told her… Belle knew they had an affair first before he broke things off with his wife. Ruby informed her but she found out beforehand partially due to the leftover chaos of guilt that radiated from Mary Margaret mostly. Yet, the two were very happy together now and the scandal of it died away. That was the thing about small-towns—there was always a new juicy scandal right around the corner and eventually the novelty of an old one fades into nothing.

As for Ariel and Eric there was nothing secretive about them or how they came together. The fact there wasn't any chaos between them was unusual, but Belle didn't care and it was all the better she could have these friendships without drawing attention to herself.

She didn't mind that she was the only one in their group who didn't have a date. As hostess her time would be spent conversing and convincing people to donate. Focusing on a date was the last thing on her mind not when her library was at stake. She was grateful that her friends honored that there would be no setting ups or matchmaking going on. At least… she hoped they would once the gala started.

"So how many do you think will come?" Ariel asked.

"Hopefully the whole town," Belle confessed. "Any cent will count to keep this place running. I just hope that I'm not the only one who wants to see the library succeed."

"You're not," said Ruby, squeezing her friend's shoulder encouragingly. "I donated my tips for the last couple weeks."

"Ruby you didn't—" Belle started but the tall, slim brunette shook her head. "I don't mind. It's for a good cause. Besides, Granny will be proud that I used my tips on something worthwhile."

The others echoed they were donating part of their salaries too and it was more than what she expected from her friends, though she was grateful that they were supporting her passionate cause. Now, if the rest of Storybrooke proved to be just as generous… Belle would certainly have a chance in prolonging the library's existence.

A couple hours later and the event went underway. So far, so good was the turnout and Belle prayed all were willing to show their generosity rather than feed their stomachs with free food and drinks.

She flitted from person to person, engaging in conversations about their lives, families, and books they have read. If she would get them reminiscing fondly of a book they loved, then they would be likely to dig into their wallets and purses. This strategy was proving to be effective as several people made their way over to the donation table where Ariel and Eric stood by to collect.

_Yes! _Belle thought happily, doing a mental arm pump. _Take that Regina!_

While the evening was definitely looking up for the petite beauty, Belle noticed another guest in attendance. He wasn't someone she recognized instantly but she was certain she met nearly everyone in Storybrooke. This person was a stranger yet the other attendees seemed to know who he was, judging by the looks on their faces and from the way they would part like the sea for him to pass through. Belle kept to the side to watch this man without blatantly staring.

He walked around as if he owned the place, his cool whiskey brown eyes surveying the scope of the library and those around him. It was difficult to tell what he thought about the gala as he remained tight-lipped and his eyes unexpressive. He was dressed meticulously in a charcoal gray suit, burgundy dress shirt and tie, which Belle noted the quality was certainly high end so it was either a rental or he was loaded. Since the outfit was specifically tailored from the way the suit clung to him it was clear that he had the money. His hair was straight with a slight wave to it, sweeping past his chin, with subtle streaks of gray in the dark brown mane, and a graze of stubble covering his jaw and chin. The very least he could have come clean shaven with his dressy apparel, but people stayed away from him as he came to stop to look at one of the paintings on the wall.

Belle realized he walked with a limp, the cane in his hand aiding him, although she thought it was a decorative piece to match his ensemble. He exuded power and from her vantage point she felt her knees began to wobble. There was a change in the air as the first pulse of chaos flickered in her belly, and as quickly as it came, the feeling was gone.

She straightened up, not realizing she was bending at the waist and a quick dart around proved no one else noticed her behavior. Sighing, Belle set her hand against her stomach and breathed deeply as she glanced up to lock gazes with the strange man with the golden cane.

He was staring at her directly, his expression still unreadable, but she swore his nostrils flared for a second. A smirk slowly spread across his lips, his teeth bared to show a gold filling. Fearing and knowing she was caught, Belle tried to make herself appear busy as she made her rounds among the others, being careful to avoid him completely.

She couldn't shake the odd feeling she was being watched and refused to acknowledge her prickling senses, half-fearing she was right and it was _him _that eyed her so studiously now.

So when Ruby was close by, Belle looped her arm around her friend's and guided her to the refreshments table.

"You okay? You look flushed," Ruby commented.

"I'm fine. Hey, Ruby, did you noticed that man that came in? He has a cane." If anyone should know this guy, then Ruby might being the Queen of Gossip herself.

"What?" she gasped, whipping her head around, but Belle pinched her arm to make her stop. "Ow!" She glared at the petite beauty.

"Don't look!" Belle hissed. "I don't want him to see us staring."

"All right. Jeez," Ruby said, rubbing her arm. "I'm just surprised. It's not every day the reclusive Mr. Gold steps out of Dark Haven to grant us with his presence."

"That's Mr. Gold?" Belle said full of astonishment. She knew the name, but not the man; although, she wondered if in fact Mr. Gold was a real person since she never laid eyes on him until now. He practically owned Storybrooke, collecting rent from nearly all the residents, including Belle. Even when she first moved to town and signed the contracts for her apartment and library, she found the documents on her counter with precise directions explaining the terms and conditions as well as her instructions to make a copy and return the originals at the following address. It was also there she had to drop her rent off on the first of every month.

It had been surreal that at first Belle thought someone was playing a joke on her. But she followed the directions to the tee and dropped the signed forms at Dark Haven, including her rent every month.

Dark Haven was a beautiful mansion secluded in the woods with an iron-wrought gate at the front to keep unwanted guests out. There was a box separate from the mail where the rent was to be deposited and that was where she faithfully dropped it. Sometimes Belle would gaze through the iron bars to stare at the house and wondered what secrets were kept hidden. She assumed there had to be secrets given the extraordinary and unorthodox methods this mysterious landlord conducted. Then there were the stories of course. As a newcomer, many of the townspeople leapt at the chance to share the tales of Mr. Gold, and what Belle had heard was outlandish and downright laughable.

Stories of how he sold his soul to Satan to stay rich were one and part of the deal was he had to keep away from everyone and live alone forever. Some said he was a spy, an assassin, others said he was a monster. Some wondered if he wasn't exactly human since wolves could be heard howling on his lands, which wolves weren't a natural predator in Storybrooke's woods. However, wolves did live in Maine and Belle reasoned it wouldn't be improbable if they found their way to town, but it was the speculation that fueled the residents' imaginations and their fear towards this man.

However, there were some (and it was a rare number) that vouched there was nothing supernatural about Mr. Gold and that he was far better than his father who used to run the town. These people were adamant that if anyone was the Devil incarnate it would have been Malcolm Gold. His passing led to no mourners and neither did his son attend his funeral. He was a man that was despised greatly and one that no one missed after death. Yet, his son, the current Mr. Gold, kept to himself behind those stone walls and only came down on rare public occasions that required his presence.

Like tonight.

"I didn't think he would actually come, but I suppose if money's involved he would be there front and centered," Ruby said. "Unlike his son. He's the only sociable of the two who comes into town more often. But even he can be reserved when he wants to be so I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"There's another Gold?" Belle frowned knowing only about her landlord. The subject he had a son was left unsaid from the residents.

"Yes. Neal Gold," Ruby affirmed. "You wouldn't have seen him recently because he's doing this lecture tour on the east coast and in Toronto too. He's the professor of Sociology and Anthropology at Boston University. He's quite the expert in the field and a hottie if I say so myself, although his personality can be dry at times."

"I see," Belle said, nodding to herself. "I had no idea."

"Well the truth's not as exciting as the rumor mill. Really this Mr. Gold is a fair man. He never raises the rent unless he has good reason to, which doesn't happen often, and he fixes whatever problem immediately for his tenants. I think people like the idea of being afraid of him, but he does nothing to change it. He might like it too and I hear it does keep people from being late on their payments."

"It makes sense," Belle agreed.

"Yeah. There's Archie! Wish me luck," Ruby said, grinning wolfishly.

"What for?"

"C'mon Belle. I'm hoping I might see what he keeps hiding under that stiff tie and shirt of his. If books don't put him in the mood, then I forfeit my reigning crown as the Queen of Sex."

"Okay, TMI," Belle chuckled. "Go get him tiger."

Ruby made a scratching gesture with her hand, growling, before scampering off to find her date. She was a crazy one all right, but Belle loved her all the same. Although, Belle could have done without the sexual chaos that comes after one of Ruby's "dates" but it was the men she refused to go near knowing they would be the worst.

Grabbing a cup of punch, Belle returned to her mingling. She felt secured that there were at least a dozen people who were willing to support the library and a few more who inquired about the activities she had planned for both adults and children. She felt confident that there will be more people willing to contribute when they hear what she has to offer and so far it was swinging in her favor. After Belle secured a decent donation, she found herself face to face with the mayor.

Regina grinned slowly, her red lips a contrast to her white teeth. Her smile was predatory while her dark eyes were piercing, never one to miss a detail. "Ms. French," she purred. "It would seem your little party is a success. Another one of these and you won't need any more funding from the town."

"I will still need support from the council," Belle replied. "This will take care of the future programs I have planned as well as adding new shelves for more books."

The mayor pursed her lips as she sipped her drink. For some reason Belle couldn't fathom, the mayor didn't like her or she had some vendetta against the library. Either way Belle would not allow her to get to her or make her fail in her endeavors.

"Of course," the older woman sneered. Then she lifted her head as something captured her attention. "Mr. Gold," Regina said tersely. "Nice to see you out and about."

Belle sensed the presence behind her, a ghostly trickle of heat at the back of her neck. Her lashes fluttered as she turned around and found Mr. Gold standing there, his gaze searing intensely into her. Her breath stuck in her throat and in that brief moment Belle had to remind herself where she was and fought back the urge to give into the chaos that radiated off him. All she saw in her mind's eye was a forest, running at full speed, and the scent of prey in the distance.

Stemming the desire, Belle swallowed hard and forced herself to meet his stare. The corner of his mouth twitched in quiet amusement as he tilted his head. "You must be Ms. French I take it," he said in a rough Scottish brogue. "I've been hearing you're doing a decent job as the librarian."

"Thank you," she responded, crossing her arm with the punch over the other as she pressed her nail into her flesh to keep from quivering. The pull of the chaos was so alluring and it didn't help he had a toe-curling accent to boot. _Get it together girl! _She scolded herself. _Now is not the time!_

Somehow, she managed to quell the feeling as Mr. Gold continued to speak, "Of course I can't understand why you're putting all this effort into a fundraiser when you should be receiving the necessary funding to do as you wish." He broke his gaze from Belle to level a glare at the mayor.

"You see Mr. Gold, had you _attended_ our bi-monthly council meetings, you would have known that we had to make some cuts. Unfortunately, the library was among the decided areas to reduce funds for our budget. Yet Ms. French has proven to be quite resourceful as you can tell." There was an edge in Regina's tone, which only served to deepen his frown.

"If the town is suffering that much of a hindrance, then it should have been _your_ duty to inform me Mayor Mills," he said, her name practically a snarl. "You know I'm a big supporter when it comes to education and reading. This falls under that category or did you forget?"

So that explained the mayor's attitude to the library! It was nothing personal to Belle, but a dig at Mr. Gold for whatever reason. Of course, any sensible person would excuse themselves since the conversation was veering off into something heated and private rather than stay in the middle of it. However, Belle couldn't help it now when both were flooding her with hate and anger that kept her in place. Their animosity and thoughts were so delicious, especially when they were both mentally picturing strangling the other.

_No!_ Belle mentally yelled. _You_ _just got control of yourself and you have to keep it! _But, oh, it had been too long since she felt the promise of violence. And for some reason Belle knew Gold was capable of delivering it. Her mind drifted back to the earlier image of running through the forest and the primal instinct to lunge and bite was too much. She needed to leave quickly.

"Excuse me," she said and darted away before Regina or Mr. Gold could say another word. The strings of chaos coiled and tightened around her, almost immobilizing her, yet Belle needed distance and the room with the familiar bookshelves seemed too confining and small. Her only chance of escape would be outside and she didn't want to make a scene with her departure. She needed to regain her control and there was only one possible solution.

Belle ducked behind a shelf that was near the back of the library where none of the guests ventured. She stepped into the shielding embrace of the shadows and pressed her back against the cool metal, closing her eyes. Her only chance was to let the chaos run through her and then she could have some semblance of control again.

Sending a silent prayer that no one will catch her, Belle allowed the waves of chaos to caress her body, making her tremble. With each ripple a little burst of heat began to build in her belly and shoot down to her core. Nails biting the shelf behind her, she tilted her head back as the chaos continued to move throughout her, boiling the blood in her veins, her heart racing, her breathing coming in short pants.

She was so close.

Belle needed something else that would push her over the edge and end this madness.

Extending her senses and searching frantically, Belle couldn't feel anything nearby and had to rely on memory to help her out. Her mind immediately returned to Gold with him running through the woods, her vision warped and sense of smell sharp and keen. There was a rabbit out there and her stomach roared at the promise of meat filling her up. There it was and she felt herself hunch and preparing to pounce and—

"I wondered where you ran off too."

Belle's eyes flew opened as she stared in alarm at Mr. Gold. His hands were curled around his cane as he held it in front of him, his nostrils flaring. Even the dark pupils of his eyes seemed close to dilating as if he knew what was going through her head and body.

Yet not even being caught could cause her feelings to subside. If anything, the chaos only intensified with his close proximity and his damned strange memories.

He stepped closer as he inhaled deeply, his right hand falling to rest next to her. His jaw clenched as he shakily met her look and a wolfish smirk appeared.

"You seem rather flushed, _dearie_." His voice… a wispy whisper against her ear and Belle squeezed her legs together as another rush of chaos overwhelmed her. "What could it be that created this I wonder?"

Her mouth parted but no words could come out. She wanted him to leave, she wanted him to stay—the conflicted turmoil screwing her head and Belle bit her lip and shook her head as the final stretch of chaos released from her.

Panting heavily, Belle dipped her chin to her chest in order to control her erratic heartbeat and breathing. Eventually she began to calm down and return to a normal pace.

That was the most powerful taste of chaos she ever had and Belle was upset that it got the best of her. This was almost as bad as that mugger in New York; however, the level of chaos she experienced was nothing she ever felt before. She was disgusted and furious and why the Hell was Gold chasing a rabbit when he could hardly run with that limp?

It didn't make any sense.

"My, my," he said getting her attention. "I never imagined in my lifetime that a half-demon would enter my town. Especially a pretty and lively one." He raised his brow as his smirk widened at Belle's startled reaction.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."


	11. 2 Otherworld rated T

The Otherworld

_Prompt: Belle confronts Gold and discovers there is more to him than meets the eye. (Rated T)_

Never in Belle's twenty-eight years would she expect someone to find out her true nature. Or at least pinpoint to it precisely on the spot and that's exactly what Mr. Gold did less than twenty minutes of meeting him.

He left her there and fear unlike any other coiled around her heart. She didn't know what he planned to do with this information or what possible motive he had to expose her. All she knew was that she built this new life slowly, made actual friends, and now the threat that Mr. Gold imposed put all of Belle's efforts into jeopardy.

Her inner chaos only strengthened her, the adrenaline pumping rapidly, and heard the groan and crunch of metal. She looked down to see the imprint of her fingers left on the shelf and muttered a curse. Now, she would have to pay to fix the damage too. _Just great. Really great._ It was imperative that she didn't touch a single thing until she calmed herself down so Belle resolved to keep her hands to her sides for the meantime. Even picking up a drink or a snack would not be a good idea, not when the urge to snap something in half was strong.

But she couldn't stay hidden for long. Eventually people will wonder where she was and she had to make sure that Gold didn't tell anyone else about her. If he did…

Belle did not enjoy violence despite her demon blood yearning for it. She wasn't violent by nature, yet if Gold proved to be a liability to her survival… she knew she would do anything to keep herself safe. She knew she will regret it later, but moving was not an option. She planted roots here. So if anyone had to leave it would have to be him.

Taking several deep breaths, Belle stepped out back into the party. Her guard was on high alert as she sent out her senses in search for panic or fear. To her surprise, no one paid much attention to her reappearance. They were all indifferent—not the frenzy terror she expected when news of a half-demon being present among them. She couldn't help the sigh of relief escaping as her chaos dissipated.

Or was this part of Gold's plan? Wait to expose her when she least expected it?

The man in question was brandishing a checkbook and Belle hurried over to his direction—to do what she hadn't figured out, but she had to know his game. She peered over his shoulder, her eyes widening over the number of zeroes he wrote as he signed off on it and handed the check to Ariel. Even her friend couldn't believe his generosity.

"T-t-thank you Mr. Gold," Ariel stammered, her green eyes bulging from their sockets. "The library thanks you. Belle—Belle?"

It was the confused mention of her name that had him turning around to face her. If he was surprised to see her he didn't show it. "Ms. French," he drawled. "I hope you forgive my early departure, but I wanted to make my donation before I left."

"Oh." It was the only word that came to mind. And it pretty much summed up Belle's current feelings when she could not get a read on him. He didn't seem to be in a hurry to leave so reporting to someone right away wasn't on the menu. If anything, he seemed to be quite in his leisure and the number of zeroes he was handing off to her didn't match the notion of ruining her. Unless this was his way to establish an alibi or something to show he had no hard feelings towards her.

Ariel motioned her to say more, pointing to the check to help her along, yet Belle was at a loss for words. The fact he donated to her library when he knew what she was only served to confuse her even more… _and _annoy her.

Seriously, what was his intention?

Understanding dawned in his eyes and his next words floored her. "I always loved the library. It was my sanctuary as a boy and even my son found this place to be comforting. There's so much more in the world that the library can transport you, even help you forget the hard reality of one's life. You're doing a marvelous job Ms. French. Hiring you was the smartest thing Regina has ever done and I'm looking forward in seeing your future endeavors. I know Storybrooke's library is in good hands."

Belle knew her mouth was hanging wide opened in stunned disbelief, and to respond after that… what could she say? Ariel snapped her fingers in front of her face, waking her up from her reverie. It was then she noticed that Gold was already gone and a fuming redhead was standing in his place.

"Earth to Belle! He donated like a boss and you stood there with your mouth opened like a codfish!" The vivacious beauty placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her friend. "He's someone to have on your side in this town with Regina in charge and you ignored him?! Do something about it!"

"I'll be right back." Belle said, still in a daze, as she walked out the doors to see where Gold went.

He was already a few blocks down from the library and offhandedly thought he moved fast for someone with a limp. She took chase and was grateful he heard her heels flapping as she ran and stopped so she could catch up.

Breathlessly, Belle fixed him with a cold stare as he smirked at her smugly. Screw the manners and pleasantries. This was war. "What the Hell was that?! Do you think you could buy me off like that after you threatened me?"

"Threaten?" he repeated, his tone blasé. "I don't recall doing such a thing."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Belle scowled. "You know what I am. And if you think I'm going to stand by and watch my life go up in flames, then you have another thing coming you son of a bitch!"

He laughed. The smarmy bastard had the audacity to laugh at her face! Her fingers were itching to rip into that peachy flesh and dig out his eyes. Let's see if he finds that humorous after he lies in a puddle of blood at her feet.

"Forgive me," he said, wiping tears from the corner of his eye. "But that was most enlightening Ms. French. What gave you that impression I would do such a thing?"

She gaped at him as if he grew a second head. "Do I have to give you a play by play?"

Gold tapped his chin as he pondered her, as if trying to place what it was that happened earlier, before his expression lit up. "Ah, that's right! I said you were a half-demon. Well, my intention wasn't a threat per say but a friendly reminder that I own this town and don't take kindly to troublemakers. Yet, I don't see that happening with you Ms. French. You're quite hell-bent on your anonymity, despite your species, and it's evident you're here for the long run."

"Of course I am!" she shouted, huffing indignantly. "Wait, what do you mean 'despite _your species_'?"

He shrugged. "I was merely commenting on what you are. Most of your kind thrives on the insane mayhem that can be spawned. I see that is not your character for I'm certain you would have been stirring problems the moment you arrived."

"Most of my—" Her voice trailed off and she clenched her fists hard to prevent herself from really causing damage. "Look. I don't know what your deal is but I'm simply me. I have no desire to wreak havoc or start some kind of disaster or enact the next apocalypse. Okay? Secondly, I don't know how you could have known unless it's true what they say that you made a deal with the devil and you sensed it."

Now it was his turn to scoff with indignation. "Like that has any validity. I just noticed your scent if you must know. All half-demons have this faint whiff of sulfur and brimstone being the children from Hell and all. Although, the only thing I can't place is what your special talent might be as one. Certainly not an offensive one since I'm still standing here in my shoes."

"Well, I'm not telling," Belle spat. "You intruded on a private moment of mine and threatened—yes threatened—me and you have the gall to be insulted about it?" Her voice went up an octave at the nerve of him. Then added insult to injury, she retorted, "And I _do not_ smell like sulfur and brimstone!"

He pressed his lips firmly together as the corner of his mouth twitched. "It is what it is. It's not your fault dearie that I have a good olfactory sensor."

"Oh yeah?" she replied snarky. "What are you… a werewolf?"

He shifted his weight as he arched his brow. "Fear not Ms. French. Your secret is safe with me. You have my word."

"I'm gonna need a lot more than that," Belle grumbled.

"For now it's all I can offer. Good night. I'm certain I will see you around more." Gold bowed at his waist. "You should go back to your party. No doubt your friends are missing you."

As on cue, Belle heard her name echoing the empty street as she turned to see Ariel standing outside the library.

Knowing she had little choice to return, Belle was ready for the last word when Gold had already vanished.

Frowning, she looked around and there wasn't a single trace of him or the faint tapping of his cane.

_Yeah… he moves a little too fast,_ she thought, knowing he was right in that they will be seeing more of each other. She counted on it in fact.

xxXXxx

Belle didn't see him again until a week later. And it was the type of meeting that neither of them expected either.

It was a little known fact with her friends that Belle liked to jog at night. It was a habit she picked up while living in New York City. True, it would be considered the best and worst time to do so, but the darkness and stillness provided the solitude she needed to regroup. She would normally run a few nights a week and David, the Sheriff, warned her to be careful when she did. Storybrooke may not have a lot of crime but it can still be dangerous if one wasn't careful.

Of course, Belle could protect herself (not that he knew that) but his concern was touching and she took it into consideration, making sure to text one of her friends where she was jogging and which trail she was taking. The forest offered a few different routes for the outdoors enthusiastic that went to the beach, the town, or right around the forest. There were also some hidden trails too and some that were steep, which were meant for the experienced hikers.

Her goal was to try all of them, but for now, she was working on her endurance so she could handle a difficult trail later on.

However, tonight was not one of her scheduled nights to run and she didn't bother with the text message to let one of her friends know. Belle was having trouble sleeping and knew a brisk run would do the trick to soothe her insomnia.

The evening proved to be a nice one with a warm breeze passing her, the stars and moon being the source of light she needed to see where she was going. That was what made Storybrooke great in that regard. Belle could see the Heavens lit up with the silver lights while in the city she had the artificial lights to aid her.

Dressed in yoga capris, white camisole, and a blue zipped up hoodie, Belle twisted her curls into a ponytail. She stretched near her car for a couple of minutes before she took off on one of the readied made paths.

She decided to forgo the music in favor of nature's soundtrack and moved in a steady pace before she upped her speed when she reached the half-mile mark. She ran until she reached the four-way stop that had the trail splitting, and instead of taking one of those paths, Belle decided to go off and went further into the woods.

The ground was uneven in parts and there were far more fallen branches for her to jump over, but Belle viewed it as another part of her workout as she ducked and leaped past branches and sharp twigs. When it was time for a break, she leaned against a tree and tilted her chin to the sky, smiling as the wind tickled her skin.

No chaos lurked in the shadows, which was a nice respite, since earlier that day she had another dispute with Regina.

The mayor was infuriating with her demands and this time it was over a book display. The recommended books of the month featured titles that Regina felt was inappropriate to young readers. "It gives them the wrong impression about authority," she claimed, citing an incident that involved Ava Tillman running away from home for a couple of hours.

The truth was her father refused to let her go on a date, and Ava went anyways. And as far as Belle knew… Ava wasn't a regular visitor of the library so the odds that she was influenced by one of her books were nonexistent. Yet, Regina felt _The Chocolate War, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, _and _The Catcher in the Rye_ were bad examples of children disobeying adults. She wanted them taken down so it wouldn't put any other ideas of rebellion into their minds. Belle wouldn't back down in her refusal. These were good books—classics—and they did not breed rebellious teens.

Eventually Regina left but it did leave a sour taste in Belle's mouth. Although it didn't end there. Oh no…

Sydney Glass, the Chief and Editor of _The Mirror_, wrote an editorial about the influence of books on impressionable minds in the afternoon edition. It was no doubt Regina had a hand in this article since it was no secret that Glass was practically in love with the mayor.

Suffice to say, Belle had "concerned" parents show up and ask if she could remove the books. Belle tried to be reasonable and assured them that the books taught valuable lessons such as being true to yourself and standing up for what's right, but the parents were adamant and wouldn't listen to what she had to say. It got to the point that Belle reluctantly took the books off the display table to appease them.

Regina may have had won but Belle was positive next time she won't.

_Snap_!

Belle started and looked around to see what it was. First glimpse she didn't see or hear anything and wondered if it was in her head. Then she heard another twig break as a blast of chaos ran through her.

The flooding tremors encased her as she experienced excitement, hunger, and a thrilling high fresh from a recent kill.

A menacing growl came from behind her.

She scrambled away just to come face to face with a rather large wolf.

Frozen, she stared at the beast as it stared right back at her. All she could see was thick, massive black fur with streaks of silver, and a pair of big brown eyes that practically glowed in the night. Its ears were pressed flatly against its head as the wolf slowly backed up to indicate it wasn't a threat. Yet, with its immense size and piercing gaze… it was difficult to think it as nonthreatening.

It was then she spotted a nasty looking scar on its hind right leg. It looked extremely painful but the injury was old from what she could tell, especially since there was a lack of chaos that would have followed after a wound like that. The wolf continued its scrutiny of her person and it was then Belle was struck by the familiarity of the eyes. She seen this wolf before but it wasn't possible. She would have remembered coming across a creature this size.

A crazy idea entered her head and Belle said delicately, "Mr. Gold?"

A keen whine came from the wolf and it turned and ran off.

Falling on her butt, Belle said to herself, "What kind of town did I move into?"

xxXXxx

So it was no complete shock that Mr. Gold turned up at the library the next day. Belle already figured it out that the wolf she encountered was, in fact, Gold.

It made perfect sense now.

The uncontrollable chaos, his perverse sense of smell, the images she seen in… it all added up to him being a werewolf.

She wasn't the only freak of nature in Storybrooke and she took great delight in finding out his dirty little secret. Now, she had something on _him_ and if he dared to speak a word about her… well, she could turn the tables just as quickly.

When he came, she couldn't hold back the gloating smirk that read that she knew. And he knew that she knew what he was.

"Well, Ms. French, it seems the wolf's out of the bag," he told her and she couldn't help but laugh.


	12. 3 Otherworld rated M

The Otherworld

_Prompt: Belle's friends warn her about Gold; Gold saves Belle and has something he wants to ask her. (Rated M for adult content)_

It soon came to pass that Belle and Gold forged an unlikely friendship. Now that they knew exactly what the other was it meant no more hiding their true selves from each other. It was the kind of friendship Belle hadn't anticipated in forming, especially when she was convinced Gold had ill intentions concerning her when they first met. But it all changed when she literally ran into him in his wolf form, and afterwards, there was no more pretense or sarcastic jabs. He was every bit a monster as she was, and for the first time in her life, Belle didn't feel alone.

Never in her wildest imaginations or dreams did she think that she would meet someone like herself. While Gold may not have been a half-demon, he did come pretty close with a lethal beast that lurked within his human body. At least he understood where she was coming from, even if he also happened to be Storybrooke's eccentric recluse that everyone feared.

Of course, recluse was becoming past tense since Gold had been coming into town a lot more lately. It was a major shocker to all the residents who couldn't help but wonder why he was surpassing his once a month trip.

Truthfully, there was a handful that had a pretty good idea why.

"I think it's romantic," Ariel said as the girls gathered at Granny's for lunch. "Think about it—the lonely, old, and misunderstood man living in that gloomy mansion comes into town to attend this party and meets the beautiful and intelligent stranger that has captivated him and he continues to visit in hopes she will feel the same for him."

"It's not like that Ariel," Belle said. "Mr. Gold and I are friends. Besides, why are we talking about this?"

"Because it's Mr. Gold," Ruby interjected, sliding in the booth next to Mary Margaret. The namesake of the diner looked over at her granddaughter with a look and Ruby didn't miss a beat. "I'm taking a break Granny! Okay, it's bad enough we him see him once a month, but this is going on four times this week and three times last week. That's seven times!"

"Not that it's a bad thing," Mary Margaret added. "I'm sure he's nice but you can imagine how unsettling it is."

"I agree with Ariel. Minus the romantic angle. You really showed Regina you won't take her crap and I bet that turns him on. It's no surprise he's not a big fan of the mayor so having a pretty hot thing such as yourself show her what's what has him hot under the collar." Ruby wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she pressed her tongue against her teeth in a lewd look.

"It's not like that!" Belle protested. "Why does sex have to be involved? We're friends with an interest in books, art, music—"

"Translates to: he wants to bang you," Ruby said, smirking while Ariel and Mary Margaret sighed at her bluntness. "Don't get me wrong. He's not bad looking, just not my type. But for you… I can totally see it."

"Ruby!" Belle couldn't believe they were even having this conversation in a public place no less. Yet, the waitress could be crass at times and it shouldn't have been too shocking since Ruby has said some pretty questionable things in the past. Then again, she also has done some questionable things as well and Belle often would be the first to see her after such things. Ruby's chaos was the last thing she ever wanted to experience, and sadly, there was no escaping it. Belle had a hard time looking Archie Hopper in the face after the fundraiser night without turning into a tomato.

Apparently, the shy and quiet guy had some kinks that Ruby released and he couldn't stop thinking about it for days. It was a vision Belle had a difficulty forgetting and she hoped the shock would wear off so she could have a normal conversation with the good psychiatrist when he visited the library.

"I don't care what you say. It's romantic," Ariel insisted, smiling dreamily. "It's like destiny or something."

"Just be careful Belle," Mary Margaret told her, being the level-headed one in the group. "Gold has a reputation and while it might be unfounded in some cases… people will talk so prepare yourself for the rumors."

The beauty gave her friends a pointed and narrow look. "Guys, we're friends. We're not hooking up and I'm not planning on hooking up. I appreciate the concern and all, but believe it or not, Gold and I have some things in common. We talk. There is no hidden agenda in our conversations so can we drop this?" As much as Belle loved her girlfriends, sometimes they drove her nuts. This being one such instance and it was clear they weren't quite ready to drop the subject.

"Believe me, Belle, guys like Gold (and in his age) go after the younger women to reclaim their youth," Ruby continued in her wisdom of men. "Take it as a compliment that he is lusting after your ass. You might be able to use that to your advantage when you need to take Regina to task. Better yet… do it when he can watch. You'll thank me when he can't keep his hands off you."

"Really Ruby?" Mary Margaret crossed her arms. "Leave Belle alone. She gets the point."

Ruby shrugged. "Just saying."

"If you like him Belle, then you should go for it," Ariel advised. "But make sure to double check that none of the stories are true first. Especially the one that he might have a harem of sex slaves. I hate to see your heart get broken."

Belle sighed in resignation. There was no point in arguing with them when they made up their minds that Gold saw Belle as his plaything and she could use him as her Sugar Daddy if needed. None of which was appealing but convincing her friends that everything was platonic was a waste of breath. It would have been much different if there wasn't such a large gap in their ages, but because there was it had to mean that physical relations were involved with the two.

Then again, if her friends really knew how much the age difference was… they would go ballistic. But Belle wasn't telling and for good reason too. Gold had the appearance of a man in his late forties, possibly early fifties, but in reality, Gold was actually sixty-years-old. The lycanthrope genes slowed down the aging process and it made any werewolf appear much younger than what they actually were. Gold would argue he felt far younger than that with all the exercise he had in his wolf form and he was quite fit as a human too.

Belle had asked him how come no one seemed to question it and he told her that it was simple. Being a recluse and staying in Dark Haven, people would forget appearances and won't bother questioning his aging when he only showed his face once in a blue moon. If they did… well, that was where the rumor mill came in with its spouting of stories that explained every little facet of his life. Belle had to suppose that was where gossip came in handy and work to his advantage. No one suspected a thing about his origins and he could live without some pesky person butting in.

Unfortunately, half-demons didn't have that kind of luxury. They aged just like any other person does since all half-demons took after their mothers. The only thing that separates them from being completely human was the supernatural talent that was inherited by their fathers. Sadly, Belle never had the fortune or the opportunity to meet another of her kind (that's how Gold put it), but she knew she wasn't alone. There were others like her and she would like to one day meet another one. Gold told her that he encountered a few half-demons in his lifetime, though none of them were benevolent as she. When he told her that story, he unconsciously released the chaos from his memories, which Belle absorbed greedily. It was as close as she got to witnessing another of her kind and while God hadn't been kidding about how nasty they were… she couldn't help her almost orgasmic reaction.

After that… she had little choice but to confess what type of half-demon she was since he wasn't sure what to make of her impromptu scene. She couldn't stop blushing as she explained how the chaos affects her and why she had moved to Storybrooke in the first place. Understanding gleamed in his eyes and he felt bad for unintentionally bombarding her at their first meeting. He never apologized for the incident that occurred that day, and she highly doubted he was sorry. Perhaps Ruby had a point there and he got a kick out of watching her writhing out the chaos. Yet, everything else he did proved to be gentlemanly, but that didn't excuse the fact he was a man. And don't all men wish women would spontaneously come undone in front of them?

Belle couldn't fault him if he enjoyed the free show, and he was courteous enough to keep the chaos away from his emotions and thoughts. If he only cared about bedding her, then he wouldn't take those necessary strides to avoid putting Belle in an uncomfortable position. The last thing she wanted was for Regina to walk in while she was in a middle of a chaotic high, although she could picture Gold smirking smugly as he calmly tells Regina to fuck off and that he was in an important meeting with the librarian about a new shipment of books. Of course, she didn't fantasize about that because that would mean she was attracted to him sexually. And she so was not!

Okay, maybe she had thought about it once or twice or maybe a few times, but that didn't mean she wanted to actually have sex with the man. Even if they did, and that was a big **if**, there was no way of telling how it would turn out or what it would do to their budding friendship. And while there was a good chance that sex with Gold would be explosive with the chaos he could give to her from being a werewolf that didn't mean it would be a good idea.

_Great! Now I can't stop thinking about having sex with him. Damn you Ruby! _Belle thought angrily as her friend's horn dog fetishes would not leave her alone as she walked from the diner back to the library. Hoping to force her mind from thinking about it, Belle returned to restocking the returns back on the bookshelves. That should cool her jets and keep her mind focused on work rather than envisioning Gold with that impish glint in his dark eyes, that devilish curl of his lip, and those slender fingers curling inside her like the way he wraps them around the cane's head…

Nope. Not going there, she firmly told herself. It would never work and she had good reasons why it wouldn't.

Thanks to her ability, whenever Belle would engage in the act, her mind would always be opened to her partner's thoughts and it was the kind of emotional attachment that wasn't pleasant. It not only affected her but the guy too and he would get this jolt of Belle's feelings. Though it would be fleeting, often times the guy couldn't get out of the bedroom as fast as he could. It was a weird melding of minds and it freaked them out, which Belle couldn't blame them and so she avoided the deed completely. The only pleasure and relieve she could get was from her hand or the vibrator she kept hidden under a pile of junk in her nightstand drawer. It was safer and less complicated (and no broken hearts) and she could enjoy the afterglow, albeit short-lived it might be without no one there to come down too.

It wasn't ideal and she was certain if Ruby ever found this out about her, the very tall and slim waitress would have a heart attack and a stroke all at once. She needed sex like most people needed water and food to survive. It was no secret that she was jumping at the bit to find someone for Belle, and Belle would go on the dates but she would not invite them to her room and she never accepted invitations to theirs either. So she would tell Ruby a little white lie that she was getting laid and it would put her off the hunt for the meantime.

Plus it didn't take much for Belle to be disinterested in the dates that her friends set her up on. Most of the guys were boring or clueless and didn't have much to contribute in an intelligent conversation or debate. Sure, they had a pretty face and a well-shaped body, but there was no substance to them and Belle _craved _the stimulation she could get in a discourse.

However, Gold was different. He _intrigued _her and not because he was a werewolf. If he had been all natural human, then Belle would feel the same way. He was educated, well-read, and he kept up on the latest current events to challenge her intellectually. If she were to be honest, she met her match when it came to matching wits and their bantering always left her in a good mood. Even if they passionately disagreed about something… they could talk about it in a civil matter and concede that the other may have a point, but ultimately it was his or her opinion that could not falter. Yet it was the fact she had someone to speak to about these opinions and beliefs that was refreshing. Add on top of that their non-human qualities and they did make an interesting pair—_friends_.

Furthermore, she was fascinated about the wolf. He wasn't shy in sharing about his life and was all too happy to debunk the traditional and Hollywood aspects about werewolves. Gold admitted he couldn't watch those movies without getting personally affronted with the portrayal and Belle supposed he had good reason. A full moon was not required for a Change. In fact, he could Change at will but he did have to do so on a regular basis. If he attempted to withhold the wolf, then the Change would be forced upon him without his control and it would make for a very unfortunate situation if there were witnesses nearby. Also, the famous old wives' tale about a silver bullet being the weapon of choice to kill a beast… as Gold dryly put it: "Wouldn't any living thing be killed by a silver bullet?"

In addition, Gold had his faculties about him as a wolf. He didn't black out or forget the details. He remembered everything he saw, smelled, and tasted as a wolf. None of which bothered him since it was a part of his nature and he had lived his life like this. It was the freedom he enjoyed the most, though he was careful about where and when he Changed so he wouldn't stumble upon anyone. Belle was an accident and he was grateful that it was her and not someone else.

"There was one time when I was younger that I did get a little too cocky about the Change and did come across a couple of campers with shotguns. I got away but I couldn't go out for a couple of weeks with people hunting for a wolf. Even though no one got hurt, they were frightened about what I could do rather than what I didn't do. A lesson learned and one I tried desperately hard not to repeat."

She admired him for his candor and was impressed by his ability to guard his secret for so many years without arousing suspicion. She gathered it couldn't be easy and she wanted to ask about his son and the mother, but felt it was none of her business to pry. If he wanted to tell her he would and she would have to wait. In the meantime, she couldn't help the desire to see him as a wolf again. Now that she knew he wouldn't hurt her, she wanted to see what the world was like in his eyes and experience that same kind of freedom he talked about. She didn't want to be a werewolf, no; she wanted to have that same liberation as herself as he did.

Belle didn't mention it and neither did he, but she would sometimes think back to that chance meeting in the woods and see his powerful legs run through the foliage, the wind ruffling his fur. The wolf possessed such strength and she wondered if the man did too. And if he would be the type to prefer tenderness in slow, short thrusts or did he liked to be rough with a deep, hard pounding—

"Penny for your thoughts Ms. French?"

The voice of Gold—the man she told herself she would not fantasize about and failed epically—combined with the fact she forgot she was perched on top of the ladder, putting books away, that she lost her balance and fell backwards.

It had been so quick Belle didn't have a chance to let out a scream. Thankfully, her fall had been broken when two strong, solid pair of arms caught her. The wind was knocked out of her lungs and she lay in a boneless heap in his embrace, dazed and flushed from the plummeting drop. Slowly, she regained her senses and immediately was flooded with the spicy scent of his cologne that filled her nostrils with the barest hint of pine tree and dirt, which she wondered if he had Changed before coming to see her. The last thing she noticed was the cane lying at his feet.

Breathing in, Belle met his gaze and was taken aback by the warm almond color of his irises, which appeared to become darker with each passing second. A flicker of chaos ran a thrilling chill down her spine, causing her to tremble, though she did not break away from his direct and intense stare. The corner of his lips curled, his gold filling practically winking at her, and there was no mistaking the flash of lust that blazed in his countenance.

She would be lying if she said that the single look didn't set her blood on fire. However, it was the dose of reality that hit her and she knew her added weight wasn't good for his leg. She never noticed if the wolf had a limp, but the man did and she didn't want to cause any pain or further damage.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice raspy from uttering those two words, her heart beating against her ribs.

He blinked once, and like that, his previous gaze was wiped clean as he set her down on her feet. His fingers twitched at the loss of her soft flesh, but he kept his hands to his side.

"You're welcome," he said, his finger fiddling with the ring on his pinky. "Not the greeting I was expecting, though you should be much more careful," he scolded teasingly but the expression on his face was serious.

Running a shaky hand through her loose curls, Belle sheepishly chuckled. "Yeah. Clumsy me."

"You were really intensely focused on something," Gold remarked. "I stood here for two minutes and you didn't notice I was there." He sounded a little put off and she was positive he could have been close to whining at her neglect. "What were you thinking about just now?"

The blood rushed to her cheeks, staining across her nose as she coughed. What could she say? After a few years of abstinence she can't stop obsessing over having sex with him thanks to her friends constant nagging he's interested in her for that reason alone? Instead, she blurted, "Your leg! Are you okay?"

Nonplussed, he glanced down and stretched his bad leg for her benefit before retrieving his cane and setting it in front of him. "I'm perfectly well as you can see. No harm done."

"Yeah but—" she sputtered, frowning not sure if he was saying that to save face or make her feel less guilty for straining it when he caught her. She saw the scars when he was a wolf and knew it had to be painful. Perhaps the wolf could tolerate it but what about the man? "You c-caught me. That had to hurt and I'm so sorry for any added damage I've caused—"

"Ms. French, I am well," he said, his voice insistent and was there a little bit of amusement she detected? "My injuries are quite old and I have regained most of my strength, although bad weather does cause it to ache. Rest assured, I'm fine and catching you didn't put me out for I am still standing."

"Yeah but you have a limp," she finished lamely, wondering why in the world was she arguing over this when he looked perfectly all right.

"All part of the act, dearie," he grinned with a wink. "People will be less suspicious of me being an actual monster if I don't move very fast."

"Oh." Now she felt stupid for not picking up on it sooner. "I guess it makes sense."

"It's all about protecting one's livelihood Ms. French. I'm sure you understand."

She nodded. "So… what brings you around?"

"I wanted to see if you would be interested in coming to Dark Haven and having tea with me? I think the privacy granted to us will be a better chance for us to get to know each other better. And we wouldn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing if a patron walked in on our conversation."

He was right. A few times they almost were caught and it was certainly dangerous if they revealed too much of their secrets in a public place. Grant it, while Belle wasn't expecting the town of Storybrooke to be sharpening their pitchforks or lighting torches, she knew it wouldn't bode well for either her or Gold if the truth was out. He spent many years protecting his identity and she has taking many strides to shield hers so the change in venue was ideal. Yet, that meant he was taking the first step in moving them away from the neutrality the library brought into something personal. It wasn't a bad thing but this was big step for her; largely because going to his house was pretty intimate even if drinking tea was platonic and not a euphemism for something else. Especially something she should not be thinking about since it will drive him away if they did act upon their desires. Not saying he would jump her first chance he got, although the idea was appealing…

Shaking her head at how one track her mind was becoming all of a sudden in his proximity, Belle didn't notice how he tightened his jaw or how pale his knuckles became wrapped around his cane.

"I understand if you don't want to… I'm sure you have other things you wish to do. Forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries. Good day Ms. French."

Hold the phone, huh!? He was rescinding his offer? What the… Belle's eyes widened that her shaking her head probably meant that was a no to him. God, she really had to focus on her conversations better and not let her mind take a bend around Dirty Thinking Avenue.

"No wait!" He stopped mid-step as Belle ran in front of him, blocking him from walking out. "I'm sorry you misunderstood me. I didn't mean to say—for you to think I wouldn't—" Exhaling deeply, she said, "I would like to have tea with you."

He cocked his head as his brow rose. "It's no problem if you don't want to…"

"I do," she rushed, her expression firm and serious. "I want to see Dark Haven and drink tea. With you. How does Friday sound? I close the library at four and I can stop over."

The barest hint of a smile flitted across his lips—a real smile not one of his patented wolfish ones. It did wonders in making him look even younger than before. "I look forward to Friday then Ms. French."


	13. 4 Otherworld rated M

The Otherworld

_Prompt: Belle goes to Dark Haven to have tea with Gold. He tells her more about his werewolf heritage and an interesting secret about his son. (Rated M for hints of child abuse and violence)_

Friday rolled around and Belle was looking forward to having tea with Gold. Not only was she spending time with him but also she was going to get a look inside his home, Dark Haven.

It didn't go without saying that her friends tried to talk her out of it. It was one thing for him to go to the library to visit her, but for Belle to go to his house secluded in the woods? Well… if wouldn't be so bad if Belle went in the early morning as opposed to late afternoon when it would get dark sooner. Their fears towards him were ridiculous despite knowing that the stories were all lies. Belle understood their concern for her, and while it was endearing, she was past the Boogeyman feelings. Not that they would know that Gold really was a monster, and that was a can of worms that would remain sealed shut, but she wasn't afraid of him. Now she was certain that he wouldn't do anything to expose her secret of being a half-demon, Belle trusted him. And it was a _long_ time that she felt she could trust anyone.

Once four o'clock struck, Belle had the library closed and locked up before she could say Bibbidi bobbidi boo. Hopping into her Ford, Belle checked her makeup and hair in the car mirror—reapplying her lipstick and mascara, and made sure her widow's peak wasn't showing—before she started onwards to Dark Haven. She hoped he wouldn't mind that she was showing up in her work clothes, but she thought her ensemble was actually cute. It wasn't too dressy or too casual considering she wasn't sure if this counted as a date or not.

Being a lover of dresses, this was one of Belle's favorite because it matched the color of her eyes—a bold blue that hit above her knee, sleeveless, with buttons going down the front to her waist where it met with a tied belt in an A-line cut. She made it a point to unclasp the first three buttons just to give a little sneak peek at her cleavage, but not too much to make it seem she was trying too hard to impress him. Jewelry she kept simple with a pair of pearl studs and her cross necklace, and a watch on one wrist and a silver bracelet on the other. The look was completed with a pair of black platform pumps with glistening studs that were to die for (and a splurge) that made her feel stylish and sexy at the same time.

Okay… maybe she might be giving off the wrong impression, but Belle wanted to look her best and if he was interested in her… well, they could see where it would lead. There were other things they could do that wouldn't be too intimate for her chaos meter to go ballistic. Who knows? Maybe she wouldn't scare Gold off after all, but to be on the safe side, Belle would rather move slowly if their friendship went elsewhere.

Her stomach did tiny flip-flops as she drove closer to his house; the anticipation was intoxicating. She wondered what they would talk about, what other stories Gold share about his life, and what would she would tell him about herself. She knew he was curious about her since she was nothing like the other half-demons he met and she hadn't told him who actually sired her. Or her hunch at least about her father's identity. Hopefully that wouldn't turn him away.

Coming around a bend, Belle turned into the long driveway that took her up to the main gate. Normally, the gate would be closed and locked to keep unwanted visitors off his property, but it was already opened… as if it was awaiting her entrance. Pressing her lips firmly together, Belle pulled forward and curved around the circular drive so she could park her car outside the front door.

There wasn't any other vehicle in sight and Belle hoped he was home. They did agree after four o' clock right? Blowing through her nose, Belle grabbed her purse and stepped out. After shutting the car door she came to stand by the hood as she took the sight of Dark Haven up close. Without the iron bars obstructing her view, she was able to get a good look at the sprawling mansion and be in awe at the structure and beauty of it.

The style was a reflection of the Victorian-era and the size of it was almost like a castle found in the turbulent moors in England, instead of secreted in the forests of Maine. The style was definitely Gothic with its dark stone exterior, pointed windows, and parapets around the cornice below the roof. There was little landscaping done in the front, but what was done was a lot of evergreen shrubs and bushes that lined against the walls with a patch of vines that scaled over the corners of the house, stretching out like long fingers towards the lower roof and below the window.

It was certainly not a warming, welcomingly place but the immensity would definitely intimidate and frighten off those who were nosy. She frowned at seeing that most of the windows were covered with dark, thick curtains that made it appear more like a haunted house.

No wonder people made up such fantastical stories, she mused. _I bet he did that purposely, the sly dog_. Now she knew he loved those wild rumors and was doing his best to keep up the propensity of spurring new ones.

She had to chuckle at his deviousness as she climbed up the two steps that led her to the door. Before she could use the doorknocker to indicate her arrival, the door instantly opened and there was Mr. Gold standing in the entryway sans cane. She took note that he was dressed in his trademark tailored suits—this one black with black shirt and a paisley red tie. She pondered if he owned anything else besides suits. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he wore one to bed. For a werewolf, he really liked to dress to the nines. Speaking of which, her eyebrows rose as she realized his stubble was gone. He shaved! Belle didn't know what to make of it, but she knew reading too much wouldn't be a good idea, though her mind was already heading in that direction that he might be expecting face time later on. Not that she minded.

"Ms. French," he greeted richly, extending the door wider for her to pass him. "Welcome to Dark Haven."

Flashing him a dazzling smile, Belle entered and immediately gasped at his foyer. "It's beautiful!"

The room was covered in dark tones and shades, but the rest of the décor was breathtaking. A chandelier was above them and ahead was a grand staircase against the left wall. The wall leading upstairs was decorated with pictures and the hall had a couple of paintings. She looked down to find an ornate Persian rug below her that swallowed most of the floor.

"Thank you," he replied with a self-satisfied smirk. "You will see that a lot of the items in this house are family heirlooms as well as objects I've collected over the years in my travels. Indeed, in a different lifetime, I was a restless wanderer who was trying to find his place and traveled the world before returning and settling back in Dark Haven. Come. Let me give you the grand tour."

He showed her one of the parlors as well as the sitting room that was modestly decorated, but still contained a few antiques. Next he showed her the morning room, which was relatively small, but there was a large pane of glass that looked out the grounds of Dark Haven.

"This has the best setting for when the sun rises," he told her. "Even though we have the woods surrounding us, this spot is one of the rare open areas of my property."

They passed his study and across from it was a library. Belle's eyes lit up at the wooden shelves and musty scent of paper and ink. This was her favorite room so far at seeing the books that reached the ceiling. At Gold's offhanded laugh, he revealed that this was his business library that held his collection of law, business, financial, and philosophical books. He had a personal library upstairs and his son had his own private library as well.

Belle thought she was going to faint. Three… _three_ libraries? She was in Heaven and almost hit the floor when Gold told her she could borrow a book anytime. Borrow? She was thinking she could live in that room with that big, comfy armchair in front of the fireplace.

The living room, however, was quite modern with the big screen TV, pool table, and leather furniture. Yet, Gold made his mark in the room with another antique off in the corner—a spinning wheel. She approached it and saw a spindle of wool attached to it. Arching her brow, she tilted her face as he came up from behind.

"You spin?"

"I like to watch the wheel turn. It's very soothing," he replied.

"Doesn't quite match the atmosphere in here," she commented and Gold chuckled.

"This room is mainly my son's but I keep my wheel in here so I can spend time with him. He likes to play billiards to blow off steam after his classes and listen to me spin. He used to fall asleep as a boy when I spun."

Ruby had mentioned there was a son and Belle nodded understandingly. "I heard he's doing a lecture tour."

Gold nodded. "That's right. He hates these tours but the University makes him do them. Actually, I told him too. Neal needs to spend more time out there than stay cooped up in here with me. He's not a real people-person. As a matter of fact neither am I but he has no excuse."

Belle was surprised by that statement. According to what Ruby said, Gold's son was the friendlier of the two. Then the other odd thing she noticed was how he said he had to tell his son to leave Dark Haven. All right, maybe it wasn't so strange, but both were grown men and if Neal didn't want to, then he didn't have to. Gold went on to add:

"There was an incident a couple years ago that left Neal depressed. A girl and since she's gone… Well, he hasn't gotten over her let's just say."

"That bad?"

"Very." He left it at that and Belle didn't press for more answers. At least now she could understand his pushiness for his son to leave Dark Haven. Her stomach growled and she placed a hand on her belly, a little embarrassed at the sound, but Gold smiled politely. "Roaming these halls does put up an appetite and I did promise you tea."

She agreed and followed as he led her through the maze of hallways towards the kitchen. One thing Belle could say for certain that if she was left to her own devices, she would easily get lost in the enormous size of Dark Haven. She felt like Gold should pass out maps to make navigation easier, especially with all the rooms he had. Belle joked if he had anything in his basement since there was so much on displayed.

"Oh no, downstairs is where I keep my dungeon," he deadpanned.

Belle laughed at his quip and he looked at her bemusedly. "That wasn't a joke my dear. I really do have a dungeon."

"Seriously?" she said. "What do you use it for?"

"Trust me when I say it may not be a good idea for you to see. I'm sure its crawling with all sorts of chaos," he said. "But if you insist… well, I can't say no to a lady."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll pass." The last thing she wanted was to wind up in a chaos comatose state. She didn't doubt he was lying about the chaos down there.

The kitchen was spacious, which Belle was no longer stunned by it, and equipped with the state of the art appliances. The one thing that did strike her rather odd was the two large refrigerators side by side. Catching her look, Gold told her wryly, "There are three more downstairs. Next to the dungeon, of course."

"It's probably none of my business… but why all this when there's you and your son?" Belle asked. It was a question that she was dying to ask and didn't want to sound rude, but five refrigerators were excessive. He gestured for her to sit at the island and Belle sat on one of the bar stools and watched as he set the kettle on the stove. The tea settings were already out and Belle was instantly charmed by the white cups with the blue floral design on them. He certainly outdid himself by having the cups and respective saucers placed on a silver tray along with sugar and cream. In addition, there were three plates on the counter with finger sandwiches and cakes. He placed all three plates on the island with two of them near his seat. At her off glance, he shrugged. "High metabolism."

She mouthed "oh" and waited for him to answer her question.

"Right now, it is Neal and I living in Dark Haven. But when the rest of my Pack is here the extra room is desperately needed."

"Wait, did you say Pack?" Her jaw dropped as did the sandwich she picked up. Luckily it fell on the island and not her dress or the floor. "There are more of you?"

The kettle released a low whistle and while Gold busied himself with pouring the boiled water into the teapot. "Green tea?" he questioned and Belle nodded. He poured the green tea into the teapot and closed the lid to let it steep. Turning around to lean against the sink, he answered, "Yes. There are more of us. I'm the Alpha of my Pack."

Somehow that didn't surprise her either. "How many are you?"

"Including myself there's eight."

"Wow." To think there were seven other werewolves roaming around… it was bizarre to say the least. "Where are they? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. You see, it would be suspicious if everyone lived here twenty-four/seven and if rumors spoke about a high quantity of wolves lurking around… well, it wouldn't take much to put two-and-two together. We are careful, of course, but on occasion there is a slip and we take cover and make it seem as if the wolf is simply passing by. Fortunately, there are not a lot of hunters in Storybrooke, but one can never be too careful. We only gather when it's necessary and we do celebrate the holidays and birthdays together. Afterwards, the Pack disperses and returns to their other lives until I call them once more. We are a family albeit an unconventional one."

The tea was ready and Gold poured their cups and added a little bit of creamer and three teaspoons of sugar in his. Belle had a teaspoon of sugar in hers. She brought it to her lips and sipped the hot beverage. It tasted heavenly just as the snacks did too. Gold sat on the other stool and began chewing one of the sandwiches. Once he swallowed, he went on.

"The way it is in my world, Ms. French, we have specific rules and guidelines we must ascertain. You'll agree with me that if humans were made aware of our existence, then things will get awfully hairy and quick. We don't want that and we protect ourselves no matter the cost hence the Packs. We establish and make sure these laws are being obeyed for our sake and to make sure our territory is safe. Of course, there are circumstances where extreme prejudice must be taken, especially in regards to Mutts."

"Mutts?" Belle repeated.

"Non-Pack werewolves," he explained. "In our world, Pack wolves are born into it while Mutts are werewolves who have been bitten or scratched. Pack wolves do not change people—that is explicit. We want to protect our species, not draw attention to it or risk our exposure. Yet there are times when a rogue Pack member or a disgraced one will try to form their own Packs with Mutts. It never works out because surviving the bite is the first obstacle. And without the proper guidance a person could go mad with the Change. If they manage it, then they might be lucky to separate the man from the wolf. However, Mutts are unruly and don't often like to abide by Pack law. A big misconception is for people to think werewolves are free beings to do whatever they wish without consequence. We kill only when necessary, and even then, we don't kill for sport or people. We don't eat humans. But if a human must be killed… the rule is that the body must be properly disposed so it won't be trace back to the Pack. Mutts don't often take kindly to these rules, but if they want to live… then it's in their best interest to play nice. Otherwise, our duty is to stop them from doing it ever again."

Belle gulped as his tone had a slight edge to it and it was quite clear that Gold took this very seriously. "That's intense."

"Alas," he said. "It must be. If we let a Mutt go, then the next one will think they'll get a pass or worse… challenge my authority as Alpha." Gold growled the last sentence. "There's nothing worse than a cocky, arrogant Mutt who thinks he is better than us Pack wolves. I've dealt with my fair share of them as has my Pack family."

"Can a Mutt join you? Wouldn't that prevent them from challenging you?" she inquired.

"It depends," Gold replied sincerely. "We don't hand out invitations or open our doors to Mutts. They have to prove themselves worthy and the Pack decides if the Mutt's in. The final decision rests with me. Loyalty is important and if I feel I'm not getting it then a Mutt does not get accepted. I've only accepted two Pack members who were not born as wolves and I can count of them to heed my call and obey."

From the sound of it Belle doubted he would have allowed one at all. But two? They must have made quite an impression on Gold for him to welcome them into his Pack and she told him so.

"Aye. I never came across a Mutt like Neal before."

"Neal? As in your son Neal?"

"That's correct. Neal's my adopted son but I love him as if he were my flesh and blood."

"So how did that happen?"

"Many years ago when I was a lad in my twenties I did what most young people did and traveled. I've seen many parts of the world and when I came back to the States I decided to explore this country too. I was in Michigan at the time, hiking in a forest in the northern parts when I stumbled across this small child. It was hard to tell how old he was with his size but I surmised he was four or six-years old. He snarled at me, telling me I was intruding on his territory and to get lost. I smelled he was a werewolf though his scent was not of an inherited one. He had been bitten and was abandoned to fend for himself.

"Now, to bite an adult is one thing, but a child? That was cruel and despicable. I couldn't believe someone had dared to thrust this fate on him and without remaining at his side was unforgivable. I couldn't catch the scent of his Sire so I could confront the sadistic bastard myself, but before I knew it… the boy Changed in front of me! We don't Change until we reach puberty so for a Mutt, especially a young one, to Change so early and so soon? Unheard of! And amazingly, he had handled it like a pro so it was evident he could Change for some time and his control over the wolf was superb. Most newly Changed wolves have difficulties in mastering the beast and often lose themselves in their primal instincts and urges. But not him. He knew exactly what he was doing and I was not frightened… I could tell he had been confused about my scent and didn't know how to respond.

"So I left him only to return the next day. Tracking him hadn't been hard and I brought food with me to use to gain his trust. It took me weeks and plenty of one-sided conversations before he spoke to me. Then I was able to learn his life's story.

"He didn't remember much about his former life, but he did remember his mother and her boyfriend. They both were abusive and negligent towards him, sometimes locking him out of the house or forcing him to fend for himself when he was hungry. He knew that bad things had happened to him and he wanted it to end but didn't know how. Then one night the boyfriend got drunk and he took off to avoid being caught and beaten by him. He hid, and in the nick of time too, because a wolf came out of nowhere and ripped the inebriated boyfriend into pieces. The dying man's screams alerted the mother and when she came out to see what the fuss was about—the wolf got her too. Neal saw all of this and was immediately entranced.

"He waited until the wolf was gone and decided to track it. That was how he discovered that the wolf was a werewolf and demanded that the man Change him too. Neal is a brave one, even at that age, and his bravado caught the man by surprise. He could have killed Neal but for some reason he agreed to do it. He bit Neal and left him alone in the woods to deal with the physical side effects and once the fever broke… Neal found he could Change. He lived on his own after that feeding off the wildlife for a year until I found him. It took more convincing but I persuaded Neal to come back to Dark Haven with me. It wasn't easy though convincing the Alpha at the time that Neal would be better with the Pack. He hated me, you see, and any time I tried to find any type of happiness… _he _would soil it somehow."

Closing his eyes, Gold breathed in deeply as if reliving some of those memories. "He would have killed Neal and I already was starting to love him so I wouldn't back down, demanding that he'd allow me to adopt Neal and teach him the Pack ways. I was fortunate that my Pack brothers also despised the Alpha and supported my decision in raising Neal. So he backed off and allowed me to keep him. Of course the old son of a bitch would find ways to torture me, even went after Neal too. He wasn't expecting my son to be a fighter and was too stunned that this pup wouldn't break. It was certainly one of my proudest highlights of Neal. He wouldn't allow the Alpha to disrespect or hurt me. In Neal's eyes… _I_ was the Alpha and should be treated so."

Belle was having her second cup of tea and was quickly becoming absorbed in this story. She hadn't met Neal yet but already she admired him for everything he had gone through. For a child to go through that much trauma and turn out all right considering the facts… that was impressive. And even Gold was seen in a different light. It was so obvious he loved his son and he wanted to do everything he could to help him.

"It was dangerous for him to think like that, let alone say it aloud. I did my best to keep him out of the Alpha's way and tried to get him obey his orders, but Neal wouldn't have it. He didn't understand and even his best friend, Jefferson, couldn't get through to him. It wasn't until Neal was in his teens that he finally snapped. The current Alpha wasn't doing his duty like he should and he wasn't a leader. Instead of being protective, he was cold and cruel and used fear to intimidate and manipulate the Pack. That wasn't how a good Alpha should act and Neal proposed a new Alpha be instated."

"You," Belle said.

"To become Alpha, you would have to fight the current Alpha to the death. Whoever comes out alive… well, the victor is Alpha. I wasn't looking for a fight, and while that may sound cowardly, I was being smart. I was just biding my time and Neal, unfortunately, forced the situation to fruition a lot sooner than I would have liked. I knew the Alpha was stronger than I and I wanted to work on my strength before I challenged him. Yet, he accepted Neal's proposition gleefully and before I knew it… we were Changing for the title. I had not only Neal rooting for me, but the rest of the Pack too. They wanted me to win and I couldn't let them down. If I had failed… I shudder to think what he would have done to those who didn't support him.

"It was a grueling and bloody fight. He had years of experience and advantage over me and then… well, this happened." He pointed to his right leg. "Practically chewed it right off he did. I thought I was dead. I saw it coming and then in a flash of fur… Neal was beside me, tackling the Alpha and pinning him to the ground. I was badly injured and could hardly walk let alone crawl away from the brawl. I blacked out and Changed back to my human self. When I regained consciousness, my brothers did the best they could to save my leg and they did. I have the scars for the rest of my life but we werewolves are fast healers. So it's why I can walk on it but even then… I have my limits. Yet, I was more concerned about Neal and my boy came in with cuts and bruises, but he was smiling. It was over. The Alpha was gone and I was the winner. Well, Neal was the winner but he did it for me and here I am now. Still Alpha and my son is my right hand man. There is no other person I could trust with my life than Neal. He is truly a blessing in my life. I'm very fortunate Ms. French to have found him."

"You certainly are. That is… I don't know what to say. But that's incredible!" She gushed. "I'm sure that the other Mutt had just as impressive story too."

This Gold looked away sheepishly. "Well… it's not like Neal's. This one is more tragic and it's not mine to share. I will tell you that it does involve my son and partly why I sent him to do the lecture tour."

Belle wondered if he was referring to the girl problem Neal had, but kept her mouth closed. She figured when the time was right either Gold will tell her or maybe Neal. She knew that she definitely wanted to meet him.

"Thank you," she told him. "For telling me this. I'm sure it wasn't easy for you but from the sound of it… your Pack admires you and you have a son that loves you very much for everything you've done for him. I feel like my woes are nothing now compared to what you had to go through."

"You grew up not knowing who you are, while I did," Gold argued. "That's not easy at all. I'm not looking for sympathy or pity by telling you this. Those are the facts about my life and I put it behind me when the former Alpha was killed. I wanted you to know the truth so when my Pack does return it won't be a shock to your system."

"Could I meet them?" Belle asked timidly all of a sudden. "Especially Neal?"

"I would like that," he replied. "I think you will like them and Neal… it takes a while for him to warm up to strangers, but I think he will like you too."

She beamed at that and went back to munching on a cake. "You know," Belle said after a couple of minutes. "I just realized that everything you told me… I still don't know your first name. I mean you told me some personal stuff right there and you've seen me in my chaos induced state a couple times so I think we're beyond formality by now."

"I suppose you make a valid point Ms. French," Gold said thoughtfully. "Names do contain a hold of power and I will be willing to reveal mine for a price."

"Seriously?" She flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "That's not fair. You know my first name even if you choose not to say it."

"Life is full of disappointments," he smirked as his eyes glittered with amusement. "What will it be?"

"What kind of price are we talking about?" Belle asked.

"I haven't decided. Let's call it a favor until I make up my mind."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I take back what I said. You're one manipulative, sneaky bastard."

"Guilty as charge," Gold laughed and Belle couldn't hold back her composure. She grinned and said, "How about this… I get to guess. Sort of like the story about Rumplestiltskin."

He thought about it and gave a slight nod. "Very well. I will give you three guesses and if you don't get it, then you owe me something."

"Deal," Belle agreed. "Do I at least get a hint?"

"I'm feeling affable… it starts with an 'R.'"

"'R'…" Belle drew out and tapped her chin. "Renard? Rush?"

"No and no. You wasted two tries dearie."

She smiled and leaned in closer. Her blue eyes locked with his brown ones as if she was searching for something. For a second, Gold forgot to breathe as the petite beauty's eyes darkened to a deep blue. Not even her demonic scent seemed to bother him at the close range. Instead, he could overlook the sulfur and brimstone and detect a light, airy scent of her perfume… roses.

Then Belle pulled back without warning and crossed her arms over her chest smugly. "Robert," she declared and for a moment there Gold wasn't sure if he heard correctly. "Your name is Robert," Belle said again and he reacted with a jolt. "I see I'm correct," she went on and he pointed a finger at her.

"You cheated," he accused her and Belle bit back her smile. "I guessed that's all. Not my fault you're a sore loser."

"I feel like you should owe me still," he mumbled.

"A deal's a deal," she sing-song and he sighed. "Very well. You won this time Ms. French. Next time… we'll see if you prove victorious once more."

"I'm looking forward to it," she promised him. "And you need to call me Belle."

"Belle," he tested out and she shivered at the way his brogue pronounced her name. _Damn. His accent should be illegal_, she thought. "On one stipulation," he added. "We use our names only in private. I do have a reputation to uphold and being called Robert doesn't strike fear in the hearts of humans."

"All right. Robert," Belle replied and took delight in the way his nostrils flared a little at the sound of his name. "I would hate to be the one to destroy your good name in town."

They chuckled and when Gold glanced at the stovetop's clock, his eyes widened. "I didn't realize how late it was. I'm sure your friends are missing you."

"Hmm?" Belle looked at the clock and gasped. She had no idea that the hours flew by as if they were nothing. Digging into her purse, she pulled out her cell and groaned at the number of missed calls, voicemail messages, and text messages she received and currently receiving. "Damnit," she muttered. "Yeah I probably should head back. The next thing I'll get a message that they will call the police."

As she said it the phone buzzed again and Ruby texted her that she was going to call the police in a minute if Belle didn't respond. Quickly, she typed a short message to Ruby that she lost track of time and was enjoying herself and will talk to her later. She did the same with Ariel and Mary Margaret before dropping it back into her purse. "I'm sorry. I guess it was too much to ask for to have tea with you."

Hopping off the stool, Belle swung her purse's strap over her shoulder. "Thank you again Robert. I'm really glad you asked me to come over."

"It was my pleasure Ms… Belle," he corrected. He got up and went to reach for her cup, but she batted him aside.

"Let me," she insisted. "It's the least I can do—" Her voice dropped sharply as she accidentally brushed the teacup with her hand, knocking it to the ground. Gasping, she dropped to her knees to pick it up and cursed when she saw the rim of it was chipped. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's only a cup," Gold told her but that didn't make it better.

"I'm sure it was an expensive one by the looks of it. Shit…"

"Belle," Gold said warmly and removed the cup from her hand to stop her from further self-deprecating rants. "It's fine. It can hold tea still, which is its function. You don't have to apologize."

"Yeah but—"

"Not another word," he said firmly.

She lowered her head. "Well, I take it that we won't have tea together again."

"Not unless you want to stop," he told her. "Of course, I would be quite crossed if you did."

"No," she rushed. "I liked it very much and would love to do it again."

"Then it's settled. We'll have tea same time next week?"

Belle smiled. "But it's my turn."

Gold smiled widely. "Then next Friday it will be Belle."

_That ends this round of prompts for this verse. Again, if you liked it as much as I did writing it… then feel free to prompt me ideas for this one. I will definitely be revisiting this one because there is so much potential. Feel free to let me know in a review or PM me if you have an idea. _

_The next four prompts will be based on _The X-Files.


	14. 5 & 6 Edward Scissorhands rated K

A/N: Another prompt filled! To the reader who requested this scene from _Edward Scissorhands_… I did tweak the part a bit to fit in with the previous prompts but I hope you still like it! As for the second part you wanted, I couldn't find a way to make it fit within this one but I did add a short interlude to cover that after this one. Hope you like!

Edward Scissorhands

_Guest Prompted: Scissor!Rum gets into a confrontation with Gaston. (Rated K+)_

"Look at you! You're nothing but a freak of nature!"

For the last several minutes, this man had been following him as he walked on Main Street to meet Belle at Granny's Diner. There was a Christmas party and Belle forgot a plate of cookies she baked at her apartment by the library. He offered to get them—always willing to help his beloved Belle. He was fortunate that the door was unlocked so he could easily slip in and grab them. Of course, grabbing wasn't the right word for him. He had to balance the plate within the crook of his arms so the plate wouldn't shatter.

That was the problem about having scissors for hands… it made certain tasks difficult to do, but as long as he concentrated… he could do the simple and mundane tasks.

Though, it was proving to be challenging with this man following him and spatting horrible things at his back.

Both Belle and Papa Jeff told him that if anyone said mean things to him he should ignore it. There was no point in arguing over something as petty as words. It just meant that the person didn't understand him. And after living alone for some odd years… Rum didn't have much experience with bullies. Belle had been so kind, so nurturing that when she asked if he wanted to come down to her world, he had been eager to jump at the opportunity.

He assumed everyone would be like her.

In the beginning, there was some panic about him but that all ended when Belle took it upon herself to introduce him to the people she knew. Afterwards, the fears subsided and everyone gave him smiles and was quite friendly to him. Except for Regina Mills but she was like that to everyone and Belle told him not to take it personally. So he didn't.

However, this person was not like Belle's friends and he wasn't Mayor Mills. Rum didn't know this person, but he certainly knew Rum.

A past lesson about not talking to strangers from Papa Jeff entered his mind so he kept his mouth locked firmly together and continued his careful shuffling with the plate nestled to his chest. Belle was counting on him to return with the cookies and he wouldn't let her down.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Rum continued his silent treatment, and then froze when the man suddenly appeared in front of him, his body swaying with an empty bottle in his hand. His breath was rancid and Rum stood there, petrified, not sure what to do. Papa Jeff and Belle never told him what to do in a situation like this. Instinctively, his body went rigid; his scale-like face went pale as the snow on the sidewalk, as he warily watched the other man.

"You're mute now? No… I've heard you speak. You're being rude man. All's I wants to do is have a little chat." His tone sounded sincere but there was something in his eyes… this glasslike glaze that sent chills down Rum's spine.

"E-Excuse me," Rum stammered, his voice cracking.

Placing his hand by his ear, the man lurched forward and Rum took a step back. "What was that? What did you say?"

"Excuse me," Rum said a little bit louder and now his teeth were chattering from the cold. All he wanted was to be by Belle's side again. He wished he was at the diner.

"Oops!" The man moved his arm and slapped the plate of cookies from Rum's grasp. Rum watched in horror as the plate collided with the concrete, breaking into a million tiny pieces, and the cookies landing all over the snowy ground. When his eyes shifted back to the man, he was grinning lopsidedly. "My mistake," he told Rum. "Oh well. It wouldn't have happened if you were holding it with your hands. But you _can't_."

Rum bit his quivering lip to keep from crying. Why was this person being so mean to him? Did he not realize how long it took Belle to bake those cookies? Now, no one can enjoy her delicious treat! Just imagining the look of disappointment on her face only made the back of his eyes burn.

"How pathetic!" he sneered. "They're just cookies. No need to cry over them like a baby. Unless you thought you could impress her or something, huh? Belle right?"

At the sound of her name, Rum let out a whimper as he wordlessly nodded. Belle was going to be upset.

"Unbelievable. You're a freak. Nothing more than a perverted looking man. Do you honestly think Belle could like someone like you when she could like someone like me?"

Rum didn't reply but the look on his face must have given him away as the other man barked in laughter. "You can't even touch her! So why would you even bother her?"

His words were slurring and Rum took another step back. But it didn't stop from hitting its target with those cruel words. And he was right… He couldn't touch Belle not without drawing blood. Memories of hurting Belle in his home when he had that nightmare came back and Rum felt a tear slid down his cheek. He never wanted to bring harm to her and he had taken great strides to ensure he wouldn't whenever his hands were too close to her, but sometimes… he wished he could hold her like a normal man can.

Like this man could.

"She doesn't need you. So why don't you go back to that mountain of yours. That's where you belong… away from all of us. Belle's better off without some monster breathing down her neck."

Monster?

He never saw himself as one, not that he ever had reason to. If anything, he saw himself as incomplete, which was how Papa Jeff described him. He wondered if he should correct the other man, but he was stumbling now and Rum feared he could cause himself harm. So he tried to do the right thing.

"You might need to lie down sir," Rum said and the man burst out laughing.

"You're kidding me, right?" Then without warning, he shoved Rum. Rum stumbled back but caught his balance as he stared at him in confusion. "Come now. Come on. Fight me. You want Belle so much then prove it!"

"I don't want to fight. I don't—"

Rum was cut off with another forceful push and this time… he did fall to the ground. Holding his hands out in front of him, Rum knew the other man was unstable but he didn't want to hurt him… not unless he had to. He hoped that the sight of his scissor fingers would deter him from trying to push him again. Instead, it had the opposite affect and the man grinned manically at him.

"That's right. Use those scissors of yours. Show me what you got!"

When Rum didn't react right away, the man grabbed the neck of his shirt and raised his fist in the air. A scream broke out and stopped the man from punching him. Before Rum knew it, Belle magically appeared at his side and she was pulling the man off of him.

"What are you doing Gaston?!" she shouted, jabbing him in the chest again. "My God! You're drunk…"

"Hey Belle… I was telling this freak to back off…"

"What—?" She turned to see Rum still sitting on the ground and the broken plate and cookies next to him. Then something clicked and she jerked back to look at Gaston. "You drunken fool. Why did you hurt him? He did nothing to you!"

"Hurt him? Belle! He hurt me!" Gaston lifted part of his sleeve to show a line of blood blossoming from his arm. "I was only defending myself!"

Rum's eyes widened in fear. He didn't hurt him! He didn't mean to! The man must have cut himself on one of his fingers when he knocked the plate from his hands.

"I'm sorry," Rum said and Gaston pointed at him triumphantly.

"You hear that Belle? He admits it!"

"You know what? How about I call Graham to escort you home?" Belle said instead, planting herself between the two men. "You need to cool off Gaston."

"Wha-?" Gaston stared at her incredulously. "Did you not hear what I said? Graham needs to arrest this son of a—"

"Don't you go there!" Belle snapped. "He did nothing! You, on the other hand, need to sober up. Go or else I will call the police."

"You're taking his side Belle?" Gaston continued hysterically. "Look at him! He's—"

"If you finish that statement, then I will knock you flat on your ass," Belle warned him, her blue eyes stone cold. "I don't know what you planned on gaining here Gaston by picking on Rum, but let me tell you this… you leave him alone or else."

"Belle—"

"No! Don't you dare say my name! Just leave Gaston."

If Rum had to describe how this Gaston looked right now, then he looked like one of those cartoon fishes in Papa Jeff's books. Stealing another look at him, Gaston narrowed his gaze. "This isn't over."

"Go Gaston!" Belle shouted and he slowly turned on his heel as he began to walk away. Letting out the air she was holding, Belle turned and helped Rum on his feet. "Are you okay Rum?" she asked tentatively, searching his face for any injuries.

"I'm fine Belle," he assured her. "But your cookies…"

She glanced down at the mess and sighed. "Well, at least it's a casualty I rather have instead of something happening to you." Tenderly, she cupped his left cheek and smiled. "I'm glad you're all right Rum. Now… how about we go back to that party?"

_Guest Prompted: Belle tells Scissor!Rum she loves him. (Rated K)_

It had been strenuous the last couple of days… ever since the accident involving Gaston but Belle was confident that the town would see that it had been in self-defense and welcome Rum back. Even Graham had agreed, although he had to keep quiet about it until the matter was investigated. At least Belle had him as one of her champions.

Rum was back safely inside his mansion on the mountain and the last thing he said to her was to go and be happy. How could she when he wasn't there beside her? Believe it or not, Rum had changed her life in so many ways.

He was her best friend.

He was…

She didn't know how it happened or when but it was something she felt all along and never realized it until now. She cared for him, yes… but this went beyond caring. This was something deeper and it wasn't until the moment that she feared she would never see him again that she discovered how far her feelings truly went.

She never told him…

Well, that had to be corrected.

Belle snuck out of Storybrooke and ran all the way up to the mountain. She had to see him! She had to tell him!

The gate was closed but Belle was able to push it open with the adrenaline running through her as she headed to the massive front door. It wasn't before long that she was racing up the stairs to the attic where she first found him… where she was hoping he would be there.

Sure enough, he was there… Standing in the center of the room, staring out at the gaping hole in the roof at the moonlight and stars, was Rum. His hair was still matted and unruly and his clothes had seen better days… and his hands… those beautiful scissor hands were catching the silver light and reflecting it back.

Belle let out a tiny sob, startling him. Yet, when those big, amber eyes widened in recognition… she knew she was where she belonged.

Smiling through tears, Belle approached him, her hand reaching to run through his hair. As soon as her fingers grazed his face, Rum shuddered and let out a soft sigh. Taking it as an invitation, Belle moved closer to him until she could wrap her arms around his neck. His scissor hands were away from her but as soon as she tucked her head underneath his chin, she whispered, "Hold me Rum. It's okay… please hold me."

Slowly and gently, his hands clasped behind her and she almost let out another sob at how he was finally touching her.

"I love you Rum."


	15. 6 The Scarlet Letter rated K

A/N: I figured some fluff was in order after the eye-rolling episode from last week and perhaps even after this one tonight. I'm going to edit the four prompts I wrote for _The X Files _verse this week and get those posted. Don't forget to review and if you have an idea you like me to write… feel free to mention them!

The Scarlet Letter

_Twyla Mercedes Prompted: Reverend Gold and Belle's happiness becomes a reality. (Rated K+)_

There was no denying the astonishment, horror, disgust, and panic that filled the entire town square. No one could have predicted this grave shame or the person responsible for destroying Storybrooke's virtue.

On the platform for the world to see was Reverend Rumford Gold, his collar ripped open and chest exposed to reveal the blistering red flesh that bore the letter 'A'. Indeed… the good reverend was the father of Beathan French, the lover to Mistress Annabelle French.

Amongst the crowd was the woman scorned by her constituents, her hand tightly holding her son's as she gazed upon the man she loved—now free of this terrible burden of silence. For so long he wanted to come forward, and she refused him to do so, for the sake of the Church and his followers. But as the years gone by… the price for keeping this secret was too much and he had missed so much of his son's early years that he didn't want to miss anymore.

"People of Storybrooke! Yes I am guilty of that carnal sin that tests the strength of all married couples, but know this—I love this woman deeply! For in my heart, she is my chosen wife by God and He has looked upon us with favor by granting us a beautiful son. What other joy can there be with the presence of a child created by love? As miraculous as it is—you! All of you have judged her with your self-righteous words and disdain and mockery. You punished her without question, and by doing so, your alienation of her has been a knife in my side. The attempts to take our son away from his mother was plunging your hands into my heart and ripping it out. Everything you've done to her was done to me.

"I was wrong to hold my tongue those six years ago, and despite my entire being to speak up, this brave and wonderful woman protected me. Against your persecution she wanted to keep me safe and I don't deserve it. I am now where I belong, where I should have stood beside her and the babe. There are no more regrets. Only truth and the wish to make it all right… just as Gold commanded it."

Seeking out his beloved, Gold smiled down at his beautiful Belle and quickly moved off the platform. The moment his feet touched the ground… the people parted so he could reach his family—_his!_—and scooped Belle up in his arms so he could kiss her properly. Six years was long enough to be without happiness, and now, now he can claim what was his and make an honest woman out of Belle.

If… she would still have him.

Laughter mixed with tears as she embraced him, her welcoming touch was all the answer he needed. When air was demanded, Gold broke apart from her, his forehead resting against hers, as their tears mingled and fell to the ground.

"I love you Rumford," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, the declaration never getting old to his ears. Looking at Beathan, Gold bent down so he could look at the boy levelly. "My son," he breathed. "Beathan—Bae—my boy."

The young boy didn't move to hug his father right away—his faltering had Gold cringing in remorse. Of course the child will have his misgivings. Gold could not blame him for not acknowledging him all these years.

Yet, Beathan's timid voice spoke up, loud enough for Gold to hear. "Are you really my father? Do you really love me?"

"Yes," Gold choked, nodding. "I love you so much. I'm so proud of you."

Beathan could not hold back the cry of "Papa!" as his small arms threw themselves around his neck. "I always wanted you to be my Papa and now you are!"

"Yes and I'm never leaving you two ever again," Gold vowed. "Come what may… I will stand by your sides now and forever."

And he did until death parted him.


	16. 1 The X Files rated K

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to _The X-Files_. I'm borrowing the setting to fit in with my favorite pairing of all time.

A/N: I will admit that a couple of these prompts will be fluffy only because these ideas wouldn't leave me alone. I thought they would be cute anyways and everyone who has seen the show will verify that there can be a lot of angst (as well as the cutesy things).

The X-Files

_Prompt: Belle is given her first assignment by her partner Agent Gold. And this one was specially requested by A.D. Nolan of the Bureau. (Rated K+)_

Agent Belle French was becoming anxious. She had been with the FBI for a few months and during that time she was assigned to work with Agent Gold as part of the X-Files. Not that she was complaining about her superior officer, but Agent Gold for the lack of a better word, was not an easy man to love. Let alone to get along with. Yet, she managed to make do with his wild mood swings and crazy conspiracy theories.

But Belle was itching to do an assignment on her own to prove to Gold she wasn't as green as he thought her to be. She would have thought that after working alongside him this whole time he could see that her skills (medical and combat) were good on the field, instead of being sent to perform autopsies during ungodly hours or at his whim to prove a hunch of his.

She was born to be an agent and she was waiting to prove her resourcefulness so either Gold would let up on his goose chase involving the existence of extraterrestrial creatures or he would see her potential was being wasted on his obsession since she clearly did not share his point of view that aliens were plotting against us. However, despite her skepticism… Gold refused to let her leave. He kept insisting she was doing a great job, but Belle didn't feel like it not when he continuingly ignored her input to their cases.

So when one morning when she walked into the basement, she was startled to find at her corner of her desk (it was really his but he was "kind" enough to let her share part of it) a file with her name on it. Gold was already in his seat, drinking his coffee, his brown eyes flicking towards her as she rested her hand on top of the file.

"What it this?" she asked.

"What does it look like? You have a case Agent French," he told her plainly. "A.D. Nolan came down here personally and delivered it with you in mind."

Belle paused, trying to fight the excitement that was fluttering in her chest. "A.D. Nolan did?"

"Yes. He thinks I'm not giving you much of an opportunity to grow and this is your chance to show him what you're made of. After all, I know that working on the X-Files wasn't a dream of yours. Don't bother to hide it. I know you don't believe in the existence of U. ."

"Gold, there are a lot of things that can be explained scientifically—"

He waved her off. "Just go on and read it."

Sitting down, Belle tore into the sealed folder and pulled out a piece of paper that contained an address, directions, and a time. She frowned. There weren't any other instructions or notes explaining what she was supposed to do, except to be at the address by eight tonight.

"Did he say anything in particular? Like… is this supposed to be a stakeout?" Belle questioned.

Gold shrugged. "Haven't a clue. But more than likely, you will be watching for someone or for some kind of suspicious activity."

"Yeah…" She glanced down at the paper again. "But there should be something else written down. Anything to give me a head's up. Maybe if I speak to A.D. Nolan—"

"I wouldn't do that," Gold said rather quickly, snapping the back of his chair up. "He might think you're incompetent for not following these simple directions."

"But… it's so vague. I mean, am I alone on this?"

He snapped his fingers as if recalling something. "I almost forgot! He did mention you will be in contact with another agent. They'll give you an update on what you're doing when you arrive."

Something didn't sit right with Belle, but she wasn't the type to defy orders so she let it drop. However, she did have one more question.

"Did A.D. Nolan say who it was I'm supposed to be meeting?"

"I believe it was an Agent Swan that's your contact."

"Agent Swan? I don't believe I know them."

"Trust me," Agent Gold said with a grin. "You won't forget this one."

xxXXxx

Hours later and Belle drove up to the assigned address. She parked across the targeted house and was baffled as to why she was here. The house was the ideal apple pie American image with a white picket fence and wrap around porch with a swing. Nevertheless, she knew looks could be deceiving and wondered if this was a drug house or part of a human trafficking ring.

The minutes ticked by and Agent Swan never approached her car. Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, Belle couldn't see any other surveillance vehicle and that funny feeling that something was wrong returned once more in her belly. _Maybe I should have spoken to A.D. Nolan anyways_, she thought. _At least I would know why I'm here._

The porch light went on and she saw movement in the window. Then she heard a blood-curdling scream.

Belle jumped out and had her weapon drawn as she began to run towards the house. In the back of her mind, she knew she should be calling for back up, but the scream sounded young and if she could figure the situation out… then she might be able to help. Keeping her gun at her side, she stepped on the porch just as the door opened.

"Agent French! I was worried you got lost. Hopefully you had no trouble finding the house."

Blinking rapidly, Belle hid her gun behind her back and clipped it back in its holster. "A.D. Nolan… Um… I n-no I didn't."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Come on in!"

Belle remained tight-lipped as she followed her boss inside. She flinched when he called, "Mary Margaret! She's here!"

Coming down the steps was a lovely dark pixie-haired woman in a casual black dress. She stopped in front of them with a huge sparkling smile. "You must be Belle! I'm Mary Margaret. Again, I have to thank you for doing us this favor. I know it's highly unconventional but we didn't have any choice."

"Uh…" Belle wasn't sure what they were talking about.

"Our number is on the fridge and she already had her dinner and bath. She can watch TV for a half hour but then she has to go to bed. Now, she does tend to get wind up when it's bedtime so be firm with her. It's the only way," Mary Margaret told her.

"Who?" She was even more confused now.

"David, you better call her down," his wife said.

He nodded. "Emma!"

There was a thud and then a thundering stampede as a small figure ran down the stairs. Belle caught a flash of blonde hair and then a sharp jab at the back of her leg.

"You're under arrest!" cried a shrill, childish voice.

Belle glanced down to see a pair of flashing hazel eyes with a hard glint as she poked Belle again with the plastic gun. Hard.

She winced as her boss sternly called his daughter to come by him. Dropping to his knees, he gazed at his daughter's face. "Now, Emma. This is Agent French. She's going to watch you while Mommy and I go out. You listen and do what she says. Is that clear?"

Emma bobbed her head in understanding as he straightened up. "Good. Agent French if you please." He motioned Belle to follow as Mary Margaret said her goodbye and warning too.

Once they were out of earshot, David murmured, "I'm going to be honest and tell you that she can be a handful. And the only way she will listen if you call her Agent Swan, okay?"

"A-agent Swan?" Belle stuttered and her boss sighed, nodding. "Yeah. Swans are her favorite animal and she already has her mind made up that she will work at the Bureau too. Well, I'm sure you will have fun. Thank you again Agent."

Belle watched helplessly as her boss walked out with his wife.

xxXXxx

The very next day Belle strode up to her partner's desk with a fixed glare.

Lacing his fingers together, he asked, "So how did it go last night? You look awful by the way."

Without speaking, Belle threw her cup of tepid coffee into his face leaving him sputtering and cursing as she stormed out of the basement to go inform A.D. Nolan that she would be taking the rest of the day off.


	17. 2 The X Files rated T

The X-Files

_Prompt: Future fic. Belle hears a couple of agents talking about her and her partner, Agent Gold, which causes her to reflect on their relationship—both professionally and personally. (Rated T for language)_

"There she is! Mrs. Spooky."

"I can't believe that's her…"

Belle walked past the two gossiping agents as they tensed up and tried to make it appear like they were busy. No doubt they were new from the way they sounded, but Agent French didn't spare them a glance as she went on her way.

Had this been three years ago, then perhaps, Belle would have confronted them, but now… Now, she was past caring what her colleagues thought of her and her partner. French and Gold… Mr. and Mrs. Spooky. That's how they were referred as once Belle was assigned to work on the X-Files with Agent Gold.

In the beginning, it bothered her that her fellow agents had clumped her together in the intimate moniker with the infuriating and annoying Gold. Once she was banished to the basement where he worked, Belle wanted to get out desperately. He was difficult to get along with and having a sensible conversation was out of the question when all he did was continuously obsess over the X-Files, particularly those that were involved with aliens. Their first assignment together had been bizarre to say the least and while Belle was a practical person… even her curiosity as a scientist was piqued and she thought she would try sticking it out for a while. Of course, it meant she would have to endure endless hours of Gold and his annoying habits of throwing pencils at the ceiling tile and spitting sunflower seeds all over the floor.

Not to mention, his cockamamie theories and supernatural explanations for everything they encountered. Some cases could be explained with factual logic and human behavior as motive, while there were some that could not be readily explained. Yet, Belle maintained there was nothing supernatural or unnatural about it and that led to her and Gold butting heads all the time.

He, the believer; and she, the skeptic.

What a pair they made but over time… something changed and Belle couldn't imagine ever wanting to leave the Files or Gold. Sure, he got on her nerves now and then and there were times when she was tempted to kick his scrawny ass, but she wouldn't change a thing.

There was too much history between them now and there were things that Belle seen... experienced… that she couldn't take away, let alone forget. The pivotal moment for her had been when she was kidnapped by an alleged alien abductee, William Smee, and while it was the single most frightening experience of her life… it was also the strangest. There had been a bright flash of light and she felt a cool prick at the back of her neck that caused her to black out. Afterwards, everything had been a hazy blur and she couldn't make much sense on what was going on or where she was or what was happening. Although, she did have nightmares about lying on a table with her stomach ballooning in front of her and deflating by this tube. Other than that, her memories had been scattered with a lot of gaping holes in it.

She did remember seeing Gold's face when she woke—the fear, relief, and concern all wrapped in one emotional countenance. He looked like Hell and smelled like he hadn't showered in days, but she was so happy to see him that she wept. Then he wept too and it was then that everything changed between them.

He started calling her Belle but only outside of work and he began to accept her point of view and explanations. It was disconcerting at first, but eventually their professional relationship moved into friendship territory with him stopping at her apartment with pizza and cheesy Sci-fi flicks. She even went to his apartment (shockingly, he had a home) and they would drink a couple of beers and talk about their lives prior to working at the FBI. He told her about his missing son and his quest for finding the truth with the X-Files. She told him about her hectic life dealing with an alcoholic father and a failing florist shop, and a broken engagement.

He told her his name was Rumford, and yes, his parents had been cruel to name him that and it was why he preferred to being called Gold than anything else. Slightly buzzed, she had joked if it was all right she called him Rum and he told her that was fine. Belle reserved that privilege on certain occasions, especially if his dark mood took over and he needed someone to bring him back to reality. All it took was her soft voice saying "Rum" and her partner would return to her. He once said she was the flicker of light in the sea of darkness that was his crazy and upturned life, and in some twisted way, so was he to her. She never realized it or noticed that her life was messed up as his.

They were loners, work alcoholics, and stubborn as Hell, but they were fiercely loyal and protective of the other. She even loved him a little, and Belle suspected he did for her as well. There wasn't a damn thing she wouldn't do for Agent Gold and there was never another person that made her feel that way.

She would die for him, she discovered. If it came down to it, Belle would willingly give up her life to save her partner and she knew he wouldn't hesitate to do the same for her.

They had the type of partnership that was rarely seen and it took a kidnapping situation for them to realize how special the other was. There had been other cases where it almost looked hopeless that they wouldn't make it out alive, but somehow, Agents Gold and French prevailed and came out on top with another piece to the mysterious puzzle in the X-Files.

Eventually, Belle had to stop lying to herself and accept that something was happening within the Bureau that could possibly be linked to Gold's son's abduction as well as her own. The deeper they investigated… the uglier and hairier things have become.

Belle unconsciously rubbed her fingers at the back of her neck, the slight rise of a scar that remained when she had the implant from her kidnapping removed. It was a souvenir of that nightmarish situation and one that raised a lot of questions for her.

What was the purpose of the chip? To watch her? To kill her? And most importantly…

Why her?

Gold believed it was because of him that this happened to her, but Belle thought otherwise. There was more to it than an attack on Gold. This was personal and possibly because she discovered something that she shouldn't. If only she remembered what it had been, then it might ease her nightmares.

Sighing, Belle entered the elevator and pressed the button for the basement. As it began its descent, Belle couldn't help the chuckle escaping about those two agents. Maybe another reason she didn't mind the nickname so much was perhaps it was true. She and Gold may not exactly be legally married, but they were married to the X-Files and his pursuit for answers now has become hers as well.

The elevator stopped and the doors slid opened. Belle's heels clicked on the hard floor as she approached the office door and went inside. Already, Gold was waiting for her as he readied his ancient slide projector.

Looking up at her, he gave her his signature half-raised smirk. "Good morning Agent French. I have an X-File case here that you're going to find fascinating."

Belle rolled her eyes, like she always did, and sat down next to the projector and crossed her legs over. "Come on Gold. Let's hear what this is about."

"Anxious?"

"Let's just say I'm ready to dive into a new assignment," she said matter-of-factly.

"All right. Just to warn you… some of these images are disturbing."

"Please. I'm a doctor," Belle rejoined wryly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Gold teased. "Okay, there was a deceased infant found in Home, Pennsylvania…"


	18. 3 The X Files rated M

A/N: This prompt is inspired by the episode "One Son" in The X-Files with a slight twist.

The X-Files

_Prompt: Future fic. Agents Gold and French have been placed in quarantine for the exposure of an unknown contagion. While in the decontaminating showers, Gold gets a little sneak peek at his lovely partner. (Rated M for obvious reasons)_

Everything happened so fast.

Gold was having pizza with his partner French at his apartment and going over the latest findings and possible connections between French's abduction, his son's, and Henry Hart's. In addition, they were trying to figure out how the Cigarette Smoking Woman and the conspirators tied into this and the possible existence of extraterrestrial life. Their peaceful meal was interrupted by frantic knocking and Henry Hart stumbled in, pleading to Gold to kill him.

"You have to shoot me," Henry said, his eyes wide and wild. His gray hair was unkempt and the bags under his eyes proved he hadn't been sleeping well in days. "You don't understand. I need to die or else it starts. Please Agent Gold! I'm begging you!"

Gold had his gun poised and cocked, but French had her hand on his arm, imploring him not to do it. One glance at his partner and he could see her blue eyes reflecting her disagreement over the idea, but the urgency in the older man's voice meant serious trouble if he didn't. He raised his arm up an inch and French let go, the pitch of her voice high as she cried, "Gold, no!"

Yet, he paused. Not because of French's pleas but because he had questions of his own he wanted answers for and he had a feeling that Hart knew it.

However, that all went out the door when his apartment was kicked in and the room was flooded with smoke and flash lights as men in hazmat suits poured in with guns aimed at them. All at once, all three were on the floor, trying to fight the smoke from entering their lungs when the cool, solemn voice of his first partner, his ex-wife Milah Fox was heard.

They believed Hart was carrying an unknown contagion that possibly infected him and French hence the raid by the CDC. French's protests went unheard as the three were put into custody. Hart was removed entirely to a facility since he was Patient Zero, while Gold and French were transferred to a secure location under quarantine until they could be cleared.

It was all nonsense since they had been in contact with Hart prior to this without any indication he was diseased and the likelihood of developing any virus was absurd. As a doctor, French would have known if Hart was ill and she kept insisting that no one was sick and that Milah was doing this for no good reason. He had to admit his ex-wife kept her composure and spoke with little emotion as possible when she explained: "It was better to be safe than sorry."

Once again, it was another indication that they were onto something _**huge**_ and the conspirators used their control and manipulation of the system to intervene and prevent him from finding out the truth.

Nevertheless, there was little to be done in their current situation. So as they were shuffled into different rooms, the CDC agents demanded that Gold remove his clothes and step into the showers.

"Hold on dearies. A strip tease will cost you extra," he quipped but none of his babysitters seemed amuse with his joke and grumbled that French would have chuckled at least. Begrudgingly, the clothes were off and he was pushed into the sterile white room and frigid floor where he was directed to a stall. Immediately the hot water began to fall and he was left alone.

Or so Gold thought.

The stall across from him was also turned on, and fortunately, there wasn't much privacy in the decontaminating room saved the concrete walls covering his lower half. The upper portions had this huge window cut in between each stall so one could peek through the other side.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know it was French and Gold's body felt a tiny jolt at the sight of his beautiful partner.

Her back was facing him and he gulped at the alabaster white skin… so smooth and artfully crafted as he stared at the water trailing down her spine and over the round swells of her buttocks. Her normally curly hair was flat and darkened as her hands ran through her tresses, patting and smoothing the ends out.

He quickly tore his gaze away, closing his eyes and mentally counting to ten to calm his body's reaction. He always knew that Belle was gorgeous… you had to be a eunuch not to notice, although he was certain she probably thought he was in the first months they worked together. But she wasn't vain unlike some women in his acquaintance and she always kept a prim, professional appearance about her. Truthfully, she didn't have to try hard and it had been a test of iron strength on his part not to act on his lustful urges.

He wasn't a young man but he was good-looking and he worked out plenty (in this line of work, you had to be at the top of your physical peak), and sure, he mainly had one night stands if he could convince a woman to come home with him. Often times… half of the time—okay, _most_ of the time, it would be Gold, his hand, and his collection of porn. Then walked in this incredible woman with those pouty, luscious lips and fierce blue eyes and a brain to boot, and Gold wondered what in the world did she do to end up in the basement as punishment (or could it be he was a very good boy and this was a belated Christmas present), either way, Gold couldn't stop eyeing his partner every chance he got.

Of course, there was no way he was going to get slap with sexual harassment, so he kept his admiration discrete. However, he did try flirting with her and that backfired immensely. Either he was rusty or she was oblivious so he liked to think it was her fault to save his injured pride. Then the butting of heads and theories and his trick in getting her to babysit A.D. Nolan's wild kid and like that… a beautiful friendship was born. He never made it known to her, but she had guts and she could hold her own in a hairy predicament. He admired that greatly and he took for granted that his partner, Belle French, would always be there to watch his back.

Then her kidnapping by Smee and her disappearance for five months… Not knowing if she was dead or alive killed him. He blamed himself for what happened to her and it took every ounce of his strength and resources (along with the help of the Lone Gunmen) to find her. It was the same kind of helplessness he felt when his son was abducted and in that split second… Gold knew he needed her to be at his side to help him with his mission. He had to find her, to save her.

Miraculously, Belle turned up in a hospital—comatose—but alive and he broke down and prayed to whatever God would listen, thanking Him for bringing her back to him. He made a promise to himself he would stop taking her for advantage and appreciate her contribution to the X-Files as well as bringing some light into his meager life. So when she woke up and was well on her way for recovery… Gold kept his promise and opened up to her. Not a lot but enough to prove to her that he saw her as more than a colleague but a friend.

A genuine friend.

Ever since then Gold had been grateful to have someone like Belle around. They _both_ experienced bizarre things that no one could understand, but at least the other did and there was no judgment. Belle suffered too much for his selfish need for the truth; what with the implant and later the cancer… any other woman would have broken under that duress, but not Belle, his brave girl. She was a trooper and she rallied when it seemed it would get worse. She never gave up on hope and she taught him that little life lesson. Thanks to her, he had hope now that he will find his son again, and together, they will bring the Cigarette Smoking Woman down.

However, as platonic as he wanted to keep his feelings for her… now and then Gold would have this surge of this particular emotion that he wanted to keep unnamed. To give voice to its meaning was something he wasn't prepared to do and it did call upon a pretty big leap in their relationship, which he wasn't sure where she stood with her feelings. He knew her heart had been broken (as was his) and she wasn't willing to risk the chance so her love life was almost nonexistent as his.

And it was that damning reminder that had his member starting to stiffen of its own volition.

There was no way… No way in Hell he was going to have an erection in here of all places and with his partner literally a foot away.

He bit down hard on his lip, almost drawing blood, to stop his mind from replaying that mental image of Belle's backside, and for a moment, it worked. His soldier was at ease and he sighed through his nostrils, relieved that he wouldn't embarrass himself now.

Gold opened his eyes and smiled at his triumph. He thought about saying something to Belle… a prison joke coming to mind as he leaned to the side and…

His eyes bulged at the same time his jaw dropped and he was certain his tongue rolled out too. So much for that joke anyways…

Belle was now facing full frontal in his sight, her eyes closed as her head tipped back to allow the pelting drops to hit her face and her body.

He was damned now and there was no ignoring the view as his eyes greedily feasted on the cascading water rivulets as they dotted her collarbone and snaked its way down to her breasts. Two perfectly rounded globes arched up as Belle leaned back, the water gathering and lapping at the dusky pink nipples, begging to be lick and tasted. Onwards, the trail went down the slope of her pale torso where it split with one pathway heading past her tone and flat stomach, the other over the curves of her hips, and lastly, the journey ended at the center of her apex, the dark curls glistening from the water's trek.

As wondrous and tortuous it was to watch the shower caress her body, Gold noticed that his partner's seemingly flawless skin wasn't so flawless after all. His eyes were riveted on the scar that was above her belly button—a pink, jagged line that hinted to the possible testing she underwent in her terrifying abduction. Most of it was healed but when it was done… Gold suspected that it had been red and angry, a constant reminder to her collaboration with the X-Files and with him. It was amazing that she harbored no resentment for him, which Gold had expected once Belle regained her senses to realize he was bad news. Yet, she continued to prove him wrong in his assumptions about her and she remained steadfast and loyal, never once casting a shadow of blame in his direction.

Regardless of how much he truly deserved it.

There was slight bruising at her right side, near her ribs, and her left leg sported a good one too. Not suspicious considering their line of work and Gold was again thrown through a loop at how remarkable this woman was. Belle wasn't afraid to get dirty if she needed to and she could fight, which only made the guilt worsen when she was kidnapped… knowing she had been caught off-guard and left vulnerable in its wake. He didn't want to know how that left her shaken or doubting her skills as an agent. He didn't want to know the details about her nightmares or if she has to double check to make sure everything is lock and clear in her apartment before bed.

He didn't want to know because he had nightmares for her.

Belle French wasn't fragile or frail. She made that one clear from the get-go, but she was like every other person on the planet and was susceptible to the terrors that could be inspired by the darkness. And while he had faith in his partner, Gold still worried for her and this situation had him wondering if it would serve in her best interests to quit the X-Files for good.

But then one more look at the battle wounds and scars she endured and her steely determination and resilience and he remembered he was working with an Amazon. After her return and the half of dozen dinners of pizza and take-out, Gold had told her she should leave. He would never forget the fury in her clear blue eyes as she told him in no uncertain terms that she will ever quit the X-Files or him because of this simple and true fact:

"No one decides my fate but me."

Yes… his partner was a rare one. Better too than Milah and Gold could at least trust and depend on Belle to protect his ass. And Belle cared more about helping him find his son than his own birth mother. That alone spoke volumes and Gold's heart thumped a little faster as he forced himself to look away lest he should be caught.

The last thing he wanted was an angry Amazon aimed at him, but on the flipside, he had plenty of ammo now to fuel his fantasies for years.

Gold only hoped they would be release soon so he could enact on one now. Staring hard at his rising cock, Gold groaned to himself that this had to be the longest shower in human history.


	19. 4 The X Files rated K

The X-Files

_Prompt: Takes place a month after the 3__rd__ prompt. Gold is on a stakeout. (Rated K+ for Agent Gold being adorkable)_

Out of his entire career in the FBI, this was absolutely the hardest stakeout Agent Gold ever had to do. There was so much that was riding on this moment and he knew his life was very much on the line if he was caught.

Oh yes… this assignment could lead to his literal demise if he wasn't too careful.

"Whatcha doing mister?"

The childish voice spooked him and Gold jumped from his seat on the bench. Turning to glare at the intruder, the boy was no older than ten with brown hair and matching eyes that Gold was forced to bite his tongue to keep something inappropriate from slipping out.

"Go away kid. I'm busy," he growled, hoping the tone of his voice would frighten the child away. Instead, it made the kid curious as he sat on the other side of the bench. "Doing what?" he asked innocently.

Rolling his eyes, Gold ripped out his ID from his coat pocket and flashed his badge at the youngster. "I'm with the FBI okay and I'm busy working a case so if you don't mind—"

"Cool! I always wanted to be part of a stakeout!" the boy chirped and Gold groaned. "So who's the bad guy you're watching?"

"Where's your mother? I'm sure she's looking for you."

"She's there." The kid pointed to a woman with blonde locks inside a store behind them. "I came out here because it was boring."

"Well, hate to break it to you, but you can't stay here with me," Gold told him and the boy sighed.

"I promise I'll be really quiet."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

The kid was irritating but Gold couldn't help from noticing that he looked a little like his son and he was giving him these big puppy eyes and that tiny hopeful smile that his son would do knowing Gold would fall for it. To his chagrin, Gold felt himself nodding in acceptance and the boy began fidgeting with joy.

"But you got to promise that you cannot, and I mean, _cannot_ make a sound or make it appear we're watching, okay?"

"Okay!"

_I hope don't regret his_, he thought. "All right, so we're going to keep sitting on this bench and watch that window but don't make it too obvious that we're watching otherwise they will know."

"Got it," the kid said, giving him a punctuated nod and looked in the direction that Gold was referring to when he huffed indignantly, "They don't look like criminals. It looks like a dat—"

"It's a shady business," Gold interrupted with a glower. "And we're watching the man, not her."

"Why?"

"Because I suspect there is something fishy about him."

"Like what?"

"Jeez, kid, when I agreed to let you stay here I wasn't inviting Twenty Questions."

"Sorry," he muttered. "It's just… he doesn't look bad. They look like they're having fun."

"No," Gold said. "They're _not_. Can't you tell how she is forcing to laugh at his bad jokes? This is anything but a fun time."

"I don't know," the boy insisted. "She's smiling."

"Yeah but it's not a real smile. Her eyes are not lighting up."

"How can you tell?"

"I can and quit asking questions!"

"Sorry."

They both fell silent and finally the boy spoke up again. "Mister, if you like her… you should tell her. Girls appreciate honesty which is what my Mom always says—"

"I don't _like _her."

"Okay but I'm saying if you did like her… you should tell her your feelings."

"That's—kid, I get where you're going, but it's not like that."

"So why are you here watching them if that's not it?"

"I—" Gold was at a loss for words and then shook his head. "I don't trust his intentions. And I do believe he's part of some cartel or mafia thing."

"Right." The kid pumped his legs once, then twice and grinned. "You're right! She doesn't look all that happy now that you mentioned it. She's doing that nod thing so she can look at her watch to see what time it is. My Mom does that all the time."

"How'd…? Yeah, you're right," Gold agreed, and sure enough her face dipped as if laughing again but it was obvious she was looking at her watch. "Good observation kid."

"Thanks," he replied. "My Mom's a cop so I get it from her."

"And the interrogation skills too," Gold noted.

"No. I get that from my Dad," the kid rejoined. At Gold's look, he added, "My Dad's a lawyer. The Law Firm of Cassidy, Darling, and Darling. They have some ads on the TV and in the paper."

"Oh," Gold said. "Right."

The boy twisted his face as disappointment overcame him. "It looks like my Mom is done shopping. Guess I have to go." He hopped off the bench and turned to look at Gold. "You really ought to tell her your feelings. You're unhappy and she's unhappy. And you wouldn't have to do this stakeout anymore."

Gold was bewildered as the boy walked up to his mother and they left, leaving Gold to himself and his thoughts.

"If only it was that simple," he murmured and turned to look at the window when Belle was looking right back at him.

Busted.

_So on that side note… this ends this round of prompts for this 'verse. The next one deals with time-traveling and woobie action. _


	20. 5 Otherworld rated T

A/N: Tomorrow is the season finale and I thought why not get in another prompt beforehand? For this Pack family, I'm bringing in some characters that are not related on the show, but I'm making it happen to fit in with this story. Anyways, I think you will like them, plus there are some familiar faces.

Otherworld

_LynRward Prompted: Gold introduces his Pack family to Belle; Belle learns more secrets. (Rated T)_

This was a big step in introducing the Pack to Belle. It was an honor that has _never_ been bestowed to anyone; mainly because no one was allowed to know the truth. If they did… then Robert Gold had to kill them. As Alpha, it was his responsibility to ensure the protection and survival of the Pack regardless of how it was done.

However, Belle was different. She was like them—not a werewolf, no. Female werewolves were nonexistent. The gene was passed from father to son unless you were bitten by one. For centuries, the Pack kept its history in the Legacy, passing it from generation to generation, containing all their secrets. Attempts to create female werewolves always ended disastrously. It got to the point that it had to end. Of course, it didn't stop some from trying…

At least Belle was a half-demon, a supernatural being in the vast world of other species that are non-human, and ones that Gold has been discovering lately. For the longest time, the Pack believed they were the only non-human beings in existence. Over time, they began to realize they weren't alone. Not every supernatural being was a threat but Gold made it a habit of checking out who was coming into his town. If he felt there might be an issue, then he paid that person a visit and they were gone the next day. Or if they were stupid, they left this plane of existence entirely.

No one messed with the Pack, not with Robert Gold in charge. Then when Belle came… it changed for Gold. He never met anyone as intriguing as Belle or anyone he wanted to introduce his family to.

So when he told his son, Neal, about her—his second-in-command was more speechless than anything. He had to meet this woman that ensnared his father.

"We're friends," Gold said.

"Sure Papa," Neal replied. "I can't wait to meet your 'friend'."

And of course it quickly spread to the rest of the family—all expressing their interest in meeting this so called lady friend of his. Gold called Neal immediately, growling how he was going to kill him. Neal laughed and told him he wouldn't because no one else could keep the Mutts in line. There was one other but circumstances were complicated and Gold promised not to call unless it was a gathering or an emergency. When it was time to call for a meeting, he left a message indicating it was that time again and expressed his desire for them to be there. He hoped they showed up.

Neal arrived first (not unexpectedly) and rushed through his unpacking to meet Belle once she came. His enthusiasm caused Gold to raise his eyebrow.

"I'm eager so sue me," Neal said, shrugging nonchalantly. "In all these years, you never showed interest in anyone. Women or men."

"Forgive me. I was busy taking care of the Pack. And what the Hell do you mean men?"

Neal chuckled. "I'm messing with you Papa. Wait! I hear a car rolling up."

Gold rolled his eyes when his son flew out the hall to the front door. In hindsight, he should have warned Belle, but he couldn't deny that he looked forward in seeing her reaction to his howl-raising family. He wasn't disappointed when as soon as Belle knocked, the door yanked open and Neal pulled her into a bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

Gold smirked as Belle's eyes flew open, her blue eyes wide and full of shock, her jaw dropping as she looked to him for help. Shaking his head, Gold said, "All right Neal. You can set her down. Belle French, my _adopted_ son Neal Gold."

"Ah, he says that when I embarrass him," Neal laughed. "Nice to meet you."

His hand pumped hers as Belle giggled nervously. "Same here. Robert's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, Robert hmm?" Neal tossed a look at his father. "Friend my foot."

Before Neal could say anything else, Gold moved to escort her inside. "Ignore him. He thinks he's funny."

"I don't mind," Belle insisted, smiling as Neal winked. "Of course I was expecting him to be a lot more reserved."

"Normally… yes," Neal said. "I'm making an exception today. It's not every day I meet my old man's lady friends."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Gold grumbled as she laughed at his expense.

"I smell fresh meat!" They were interrupted as a new voice spoke from the porch. Belle turned in time as she was lifted in the air again. "She smells diabolically good Gold! I could just eat her!" A devilishly handsome man with short brown hair and dark eyes flashed a grin at her.

"Put her down Peter. Christ, you're going to make her think we're man eaters," said an older man with wise brown eyes and golden brown hair. Once Belle was back on earth, he gave her an apologetic smile. "Forgive my son. He loses his mind around pretty girls. I'm Antonio Midas and this is obviously Peter."

"Hello," she said, finding the father-son dynamics of both quite amusing. Clearly there wasn't a dull moment as Peter turned to Neal and they threw a couple of punches at each other before hugging like long lost brothers. Even Robert wasn't uptight as he embraced Peter and then Midas.

"Hello old friend," Midas said.

"Hello to you too," Gold replied, smiling widely. "How was the flight?"

"Long but it's good to be home," Midas said.

"I'm surprised the others aren't here yet," Peter remarked. "Graham and David live close by don't they?"

"What?" Belle frowned. At that, Gold sheepishly chuckled. "You're going to find out but a couple of my Pack brothers do live in town. Graham, the Sheriff, and David Nolan—"

"Wait, no," Belle said. "Mary Margaret's David Nolan? It can't be."

"Actually, yes," David said, walking in with Graham behind. "Sorry Belle but it's important you don't tell anyone, especially Mary Margaret."

"But—how did I not know?" she asked a little put out she hadn't noticed sooner.

David smirked. "Gold said you can sense chaos and honestly… I don't have much chaos in my life."

"Yeah but wouldn't the wolf thing do it? It did with him," she explained, pointing to Gold.

The other men exchanged looks. "The wolf is a part of us as natural as it can be so there isn't much happening unless there's a recent kill or we're close to a Change. When we met, I noticed your scent wasn't human and told Gold. So we kept tabs on you to make sure you weren't up to trouble. Then we realized we have nothing to worry about since you're straight as an arrow," David explained.

"You—kept _tabs_ on me?!" She glared at Gold.

"I told you when we met. My Pack, my town… had to be sure you weren't a threat. Once it was evident you weren't we stopped. Think of it as a test. You passed with flying colors," Gold said.

"Yup. Got the Pack's stamp of approval," Graham told her.

Belle whistled. "Well, something tells me Regina would have a cow if she knew this."

"Thankfully she doesn't," Gold said. "But we are watching her just in case she butts her nose in where it doesn't belong, isn't that right Graham?"

The Irish sheriff rolled his eyes. "Bloody woman has a crush on me but believe me when I say… _if_ she finds out, then that'll be the end of Madam Mayor Mills."

The flippant way they had talking about death as if it was a common like the weather was a little disconcerting, but Belle was beginning to see it was part of their lives and survival. As much as she was loathe to admit it, she knew she would do anything to keep her identity a secret too… the demon in her demanded it.

Pleased that the comment did not upset her, Gold grinned. "That's almost everyone. Leroy isn't here yet but let's go into the kitchen. I have snacks and drinks out."

"You'll love this," Peter whispered, throwing his arm across Belle's shoulders. "You haven't seen a group of grown werewolves eat, have you?"

"Nope."

"Grown is a relative term," Neal shot back and slung his arm around her waist. "You better get something before these brutes eat everything. And I mean _everything_."

"Hey! We'll behave like gentlemen!" David insisted. "Right Graham?"

The sheriff muttered something discernible but Belle laughed and followed her two escorts as all five headed into the kitchen. Gold let out the breath he was holding as Midas clapped him on the back.

"She's lovely. Certainly fits in and has the boys charmed all right. Can't ask for anything more," Midas said.

He nodded. "I was more worried about Neal. I'm glad he likes her."

"Yeah. The kid needs some cheering up. Is-?"

"I don't know," Gold sighed. "I left a couple of messages but nothing back. I hope so. I did give a direct order."

"I'm sure everything's fine," Midas assured him. "We better go and supervised. Your Belle might be traumatized if she's left alone for too long with those pups."

Gold chuckled. "I highly doubt it. But I put my money on her to _traumatize_ them."

They went into the kitchen where all five were sitting around the dining room table while Peter regaled his recent adventure in Russia. Belle was captivated by his story as she listened attentively, then burst out laughing along with the others at the end.

"So the moral of the story is this kiddies: Next time you Change back into human—make sure you don't hide your clothes where a homeless person can get them so you won't be forced to put on women's clothing and walk past a tavern full of drunk Russians," Peter finished.

"Hey, could have been worse," David pointed out with a mouthful of chicken wings. "You could have been naked." He said this while looking at Neal.

"What?" Neal asked innocently. "Not my fault your brother couldn't take a joke."

"You have a brother David?" Belle questioned with interest.

"Had," he corrected, swallowing his food. "Twins which is a rarity among werewolves but we parted on unfriendly terms and we don't stay in touch. He doesn't exist in my eyes and I rather keep it that way. Mary Margaret doesn't know either and the last thing I want her to do is try looking for him to make amends. She's that kind of person who can't stand when family's apart but he's not family. And he wouldn't hesitate to kill her too."

"Oh." She looked at the other men. "That has to be horrible for you guys to keep all of this a secret and hide this from your girlfriends."

"That's the life of a werewolf," Graham supplied. "Sadly, James is a traitor and will be killed on the spot if he enters our territory. He knows it's in his best interest to stay away."

"As for girlfriends… well, David's the only one with that issue. It's preferred to form attachments when it's necessary. This isn't some chick romance with a happy fairy tale ending," Peter explained.

"Besides," David interrupted. "That's a story for another day."

"I got it. Your secrets are safe with me but you know if she does find out—"

"She won't," David continued.

"All right." She didn't sound convinced but she kept her lips closed on the matter.

Gold took the empty seat next to Belle and reached for the bowl of chips. "Having fun?" he asked, popping one in his mouth.

"Oh yes," she smirked. "Peter has some wild tales here."

"Not surprised," Gold replied, chewing. "He and Neal were notorious for getting in all sorts of trouble, especially as children."

"Remember the classroom hamster?" Midas brought up, snagging a chair next to his son.

Neal groaned. "Don't remind me. Papa—you were so pissed! I thought you would put me on a leash for sure."

"Yes, well, when you have kids, remember it's not fun to have to explain to humans why your son decided it was a brilliant idea to dissect the classroom pet."

"Okay, say what? You have to explain this!" Belle demanded curiously.

"Neal and I are in the sixth grade, 'kay? There's this hamster, Fluffy—"

"Cuddles," Neal corrected.

"Cuddles," Peter amended. "So its recess and we're outside but Neal wanted to practice pouncing and can't do it when everyone's watching. We sneak into the classroom to wrestle and such when Neal gets the idea to try his stealth in a hunt with Cuddles. We could capture him before anyone else came in and no one would be the wiser that we were messing with him. So Neal goes to get Cuddles and—"

"He's dead," Neal said, looking at Belle. "Remember that Belle. He's dead."

"Died of natural causes," Peter went on. "So genius here decides to use the opportunity to study the hamster's anatomy. Why not right? He takes whatever he can find from the teacher's desk to use as surgical tools and is in the middle of this impromptu autopsy when the class returns. Mrs. Briar hit the roof!"

"I thought she would combust with all that smoke coming from her ears," Neal said.

"Then I had to speak on his behalf to assure the school that my son wasn't troubled or abused or anything psychotic to explain this unimaginable horror," Gold concluded.

"It was dead!" Neal defended.

"And most children wouldn't dissect it. They would have gotten a teacher to take care of it," Gold retorted. "That had been a fun day. It wasn't long afterwards the school recommended homeschooling instead. He did a number on those poor kids' heads when they saw the pulverized corpse."

"That was way better by the way," Neal said. "I wasn't being held back so the others can catch up on the lessons."

"And left me alone," Peter included.

"You lived without me," Neal grinned. "And—"

"It's a party now!" cried a new voice.

"Leroy!" The men were out of their chairs, shaking hands and hugging the new arrival. Belle was the last to greet him, which resulted in another bear-crushing hug. When he let go of her, he jabbed his thumb behind him. "And look who I found outside too!"

No words could describe how happy and relieved Gold was in seeing the last family member come. That meant a lot that she kept her promise to show up. He stole a quick glance at his son who was tensed and anxious and distressed all at once. Gold hoped with Belle here that they wouldn't engage in too much drama or hair pulling or blood spilling. Lord knows he didn't want a repeat like the Christmas of two years ago.

He watched as the attractive blonde emerged and her gaze zeroed in on Neal—anger still seething in her eyes, and Gold resisted the eye roll that blood spilling was more than likely to occur by the time this visit was over. However, her expression evolved into smiles and cries of delight at the others.

Gold waited for them to finish greeting their Pack sister before he introduced Belle. Even she was shocked by her Alpha having a female friend.

"Belle this is Emma Swan. Emma, this is Belle French."

"Hello," the petite beauty said warmly. "I'm the half-demon."

"I gathered from the smell," the blonde said curtly.

"Emma here is one of our best trackers," Gold explained. "Whenever there's a Mutt problem, she's the one to fix it."

"Was Gold," she emphasized. "Don't forget it. I'm not doing that anymore."

"Of course," the Alpha replied in a patronizing tone. "But only a temporary break."

"We'll see," Emma responded noncommittally. Looking at Belle, she added, "I guess you met the family then."

"I have," Belle answered. "I'm sorry but I thought werewolves were only—"

Emma bitterly chuckled. "Male? Yeah but I wasn't born like this. I was bitten and became the only lucky female to survive it. Yay me."

"The prodigal sister," Leroy threw in for good measure.

"And a story for much later," Gold whispered in Belle's ear. "This is my family Belle. My Pack." He told her proudly.

She sneakily reached for his hand and squeezed it affectionately. "Thank you Robert. I'm glad you did this."

The gesture sent this unusual warmth through his chest as his pulse fluttered from the touch. It felt wonderful that she accepted them so readily and with opened arms… and they welcomed her into this unconventional and slightly unorthodox family.

That meant the world to him.


	21. 1 The Time Traveler rated K

A/N: This next set of prompts deals with time-traveling and it's a bit of a mix-up between _Timeline_ and _Kate and Leopold_—two of my favorite movies with time-traveling. Remember, you can prompt me anytime for any of the universes that I've written or new ones. Hope you like this next batch!

**C.R. Carlyle**: I hope you're still reading this… I haven't forgotten your prompts. I just haven't had the time to watch _Top Gun_ yet and once I have free time I will write them.

**Belle (Guest)**: I love your idea for _Scissors!Rum_. Definitely adding it to my list! Thank you!

The Time-Traveler

_Prompt: Spinner Rumplestiltskin comes to the aid of a beautiful stranger. (Rated K)_

It was a brisk autumn day and Rumplestiltskin was returning from the village after trading his leftover thread for more wool. Such a task should have put a smile on his face, but alas, it wasn't a worthwhile trade. His fine thread should cost more than what he received, but Rumplestiltskin was a coward… and a coward does not always receive his due price.

Tightening his grip on his walking staff, Rumple limped over the leaf-covered path to his home, which lied on the outskirts of the village. It was a bit of a distance and he had to trudge through the forest to get to it, but it was a small cost for peace and quiet and to avoid necessary disturbances. No one bothered to travel to his humble cottage to abuse him, not when it was a hike to get there.

His right leg throbbed but it was a pain he had grown used to over the years after he purposefully lamed himself to avoid battle with the invading Britons. Of course, what was the point now when it has become inevitable the Britons would soon take over France? The last bit of news Rumple heard was how the Brits were east from here and it was hard to tell if they intended to come this way or not. A few villagers left and while Rumple wished he could have moved as well… his injury prevented such a new relocation. He only prayed that if the Britons came… they would be swift and merciless or maybe they will leave him be since he posed no threat to anyone.

He hoped for the latter.

As he came around the bend where the river flowed, Rumple heard what sounded like a feminine grunt. He froze, not sure if his ears deceived him. For all he knew, he was the only person to walk this way. No one came this far out from the village, not when the river also circled it.

Maybe it was the Brits.

His heart leaped to his throat as he trembled. But then again… why would a female accompany a band of soldiers? Unless she was a woman for strictly pleasure, which Rumple's cheeks stained with red just by the thought. If that was so, then the men should be nearby and the last thing Rumplestiltskin wanted to do was cross their path.

Just as he turned around to go in a different direction, he heard that same distinct cry and there was a muffled curse and a moan of what sounded like she was in pain. He glanced behind him, contemplating if he should follow or if this was some wayward trap. The longer he waited, the longer his conscience was berating him.

What if he was wrong? What if it wasn't a trap but an actual woman in trouble? Could he ignore her like that?

Rumple didn't know what to do—never being in this position before and it was unnerving that he should make this decision. Yet, there was a snapping of branches and leaves crushing as if she was attempting to stand up, and then the woman yelped. At last he made up his mind and Rumple headed in the direction where he heard the woman's cries.

It wasn't far but he did catch what looked like a pair of legs crawling into a makeshift cave where the moss and grass made a curtain over the opening. He stared, stupefied, as the woman managed to fit inside the tiny space and as she looked up, she started at his sight. It was difficult to see what she looked like, but there was no denying the gasp of terror and Rumple wanted to put her at ease.

Of course, how did one pacify a frightened creature? Had she been an actual animal, he could whisper to it with soft pats and caresses, but that would have been improper and improbable since if he touched her it would seem to be the opposite of his intent.

So he settled on what he hoped was a reassuring smile as he held his hands up to show he wasn't a threat to her. But the strangest thing was that she held her finger to her lips, in an unspoken plea not to make a sound. He wanted to ask what was wrong when the roaring thunder of hooves cut him off and he gazed up to see three horses and their riders.

Rumple gulped, slightly relieved it wasn't the Britons but not exactly happy it was the French. The leader looked down at him with obvious disdain, his eyes staring at the walking staff. Rumple was of age to fight and he was close to the physical requirements to serve, yet it was the staff that gave away his invalidity. Rumple didn't recognize the man so he wasn't present when Rumple hurt himself, so if anything; the soldier probably thought he was born that way. How life would be much different if that were true…

"You! Cripple," the man barked. "Have you seen a woman running in these parts?"

The woman hidden tensed and Rumple stood still, not sure how to respond. Should he stay silent or tell them she was hiding beneath them? What did this woman do that required these men to chase her?

"Wonderful. We come across a mute," the leader growled. "Listen, boy, there is a woman in these woods. She's a spy for the enemy so if you know where she went you will do us a great service. Now, can you tell me or at least point to where she went?"

Rumple swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple quivering as he shakily shook his head. "I have seen no woman, sir."

The leader's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Ah, so it does speak! Are you certain?"

Rumple nodded. "Y-yes sir. I live out here all alone. I have seen no woman."

"Yes… I doubt you have," the leader continued. "Very well. Come on men. She couldn't have gone that far!"

With a flick of the reins the three men charged off, leaving Rumple alone with the woman as she emerged from her hiding spot. Grabbing the moss, she pulled herself up tentatively. Immediately, he noticed she was favoring her left leg as she limped her way to him. As his eyes rose up, Rumple was startled by the crystalline clear blue eyes that pierced his. Never had he seen such a striking color before or a wild mass of chestnut curls that framed her heart-shaped countenance. Her lips were a rosy pink like two delicate petals and her smile was dazzling with such perfect straight teeth. The last thing he noticed was her clothing, which in all appearances, did look like a peasant's; although, the tan shade was too bright and the dress was too much in good condition to be worn every day. There was a lack of patches also so this dress wasn't very old, but the likelihood of an almost pristine outfit was unfathomable for this lifestyle.

Already Rumple knew she wasn't a peasant and recalling what the soldier said about a spy…

She spoke something to him and he recognized it as English with the little broken language he knew. His face must have reflected the stark white terror that she was the enemy until she switched to his native French. She spoke it so fluently and in such a lilting tone full of warmth and gentleness that Rumple really had to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Thank you," she said. "I know you could have given me away, and I thank you that you didn't. I know they said I'm a spy but I'm not. I promise I have nothing to do with this war between your countries. I was separated from my friends and got lost in this forest. Sadly, I've never been good at directions or navigating so I don't know exactly where I am. If you could somehow help me find someplace safe where I can rest a while, then I can find my friends."

She certainly talked strangely and she didn't appear to be dangerous, but Rumple remembered the little of his basic training that appearances could be deceiving.

"I have no right to ask you this. You don't know me and I would understand if you left me here, but please… I beg you." She shifted her weight and winced as she put too much pressure on her ankle.

Quickly, Rumple put his arm around her waist. "You're hurt. I might be able to bind your ankle for you at my cottage. Lean on me milady."

She did and while it didn't help his condition any, Rumple felt a slight thrill down his spine for doing something brave. He was helping this woman. And no one ever allowed him to help them.

"I'm Belle by the way," she said and he couldn't help but think that the name aptly described her. "And what's yours?"

He wasn't sure if revealing his name would do him any good. What if she has heard of him and his reputation? Then again… there was a possibility she might not since she was certainly not from these parts.

"Rumplestiltskin," he supplied.

"Rumplestiltskin," she pronounced carefully and the sound of his name on her lips caused him to shiver. "I don't believe I've heard that name before. Very unique I must say. Well, lead the way Rumplestiltskin."


	22. 2 The Time Traveler rated K

The Time-Traveler

_Prompt: Even after Belle is healed she comes back to visit Rumple and he decides to do something brave. (Rated K)_

The next several weeks were the best and worst of his life.

The Lady Belle had been a blessing in his wretched, lonely life. Ever since that moment he helped her escape from those soldiers, Rumple had grown attached to her very quickly. Not only was she beautiful but also inquisitive, intelligent, and sweet and caring. To be honest, Rumple barely spoke once Belle entered his cottage. Not that he couldn't… it was unnerving for him to have a woman in his home that he wasn't exactly sure what to do or say. Yet, Belle managed to chip away at his timid shell with her questions, even though his answers were sparse in length.

She was fascinated with his spinning wheel mostly and it was a topic of conversation Rumple felt confident in contributing. However, if anything strayed from that subject then Rumplestiltskin's mouth closed up with the exception of single-worded replies. He sensed her frustration and confusion over his behavior, but she was too kind to confront him about it. Instead, she would switch it back to his spinning and he could speak again.

When her ankle was well enough for her to support her weight, Belle thanked him for his hospitality and as she was about to walk out the door, he worked the nerve to ask her this—"W-will I see you again?"

His question surprised her and even more so was her answer to him:

"I think you will. _Adieu."_

Frankly, Rumplestiltskin believed he would never see her again. Once Lady Belle was gone, he found himself facing his cottage alone and everything around him seemed darker than when she was there. In a short period of time, Lady Belle brought lightness into his dreary world and it was extinguished when she left.

As the days went by, Rumple wondered if he dreamed her up. There was a part of her that seemed too unreal to be true and it only crushed his heart to think Lady Belle was a figment of his imagination. However, to his astonishment, Lady Belle came back one morning. He had been feeding his animals when he heard his name shouted and there she was standing there in the center of the sunrise, the sunlight bouncing off her hair in red streaks, her blue eyes shining with mirth.

She came back.

He had to rub his eyes a couple of times to make sure she was real, but there she was in the flesh. Not a dream or a fantasy, but a living person.

Lady Belle stayed a couple of hours but it was the best two hours of his life. She asked him how he'd been and if he sold or traded his latest supply of thread in the village. He answered her questions in very short responses, but what he really wanted to know was about her—where did she go? Was she all right? Was she somewhere safe from the soldiers? Yet, he couldn't find the right words to form and cursed his shyness for blocking him from saying what he really wanted to say. He feared she would think it was a mistake for her to return, and he wouldn't be shocked if she decided this time never to come back.

But Lady Belle did. Over and over, she returned and instead of waiting for him to ask her questions, she went ahead and informed him that she has been well and she has been careful not to cross any soldiers lest she should be accused of espionage again. It pleased him that she hasn't been in trouble, but she never once explained where she was from and where she would disappear to.

Then there was the odd object she wore around her wrist. He noticed it when the sleeve of her dress drooped when she was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a black band and he caught a flash of something glowing from it. Rumple didn't react to it, although the need to was quite strong. He didn't want to do the wrong thing or say the wrong thing in case he frightened Lady Belle away for good.

However, Rumple paid attention to that band and the way Lady Belle would discretely peek at it until she would announce she had to go. It was evident that the band had to do something with her visits and Rumple's curiosity only grew.

Of course, he wished she would stay longer. Lady Belle was the first person to treat him as if he mattered and she seemed genuine with her sincerity about his regard. Sometimes she would bring bread with her so he had something substantial to fill his belly and other times there would be fruits and cheeses. She would often be wary, watching his reactions carefully, when he looked at her gifts. It was almost like she was gauging to make sure what she brought was acceptable. And why wouldn't they? Some of the fruit he hadn't ate for years, not since he was a young boy. Though he did wonder where she found them.

Finally, he worked up the nerve to ask her where she was from so he could return the favor and visit her. At this, Lady Belle paled and a pained look crossed her eyes. "I don't think that would be possible Rumple," she told him.

"Why not? If it's a far journey, I can manage it," he said.

She chortled dryly. "If you only knew," she mumbled to herself. Gazing up at him, Lady Belle gave him a small smile. "Rumple, there is something about me that you don't know, and sadly, I cannot tell you. I'm breaking a lot of rules just coming here to see you the way I've been doing and there will come a time when I might not be able to. I know I shouldn't have but I've enjoyed our time together and it's selfish of me not letting you go so you can live your life. You could be settling down with someone and I'm getting in the way of it. I think this will have to be my last visit. I'm sorry Rumple, I…" She closed her eyes and when she opened them, tears gathered in their depths. "I'm so sorry."

Belle rushed out of there as fast as she could, leaving Rumple bereft and baffled over her emotional response. But the one thing that registered in his mind was that he will never see her again and it filled him with dread unlike any other. He couldn't let her go. He couldn't lose her, he realized.

Grabbing his walking staff, Rumple followed her within seconds. It was the sheer panic that drove him onward that he never once thought what this would mean for him.

He soon came upon her in a clearing, her back to him. She was preoccupied with something and as he drew nearer, he could see it was the black band on her wrist. She clicked something and before Rumplestiltskin knew it… the field was covered in a burning white light and he blacked out.


	23. 3 The Time Traveler rated K

The Time-Traveler

_Prompt: Rumplestiltskin follows Belle and she makes a decision. (Rated K)_

"Oh my God—!"

"Who is that?"

"What the Hell?!"

"Belle! If—"

Rumple's head was buzzing with snippets of voices and winced as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. His eyelids fluttered as the same blinding white light seared his vision, but the one thing he could make out was the silhouette of a beauty with long tresses and a pair of the two radiant blue orbs glittering in the darkness.

A gentle palm cradled his cheek as a soft, soothing voice called out to him. "It's okay Rumplestiltskin. You'll be fine. The first trip can knock the wind out of you, but stay with me. Keep your eyes open."

He felt his head nodding but the light was too painful and he wanted to block it out. As soon as his eyes began to shut, he felt a sudden jerk by his chin causing them to fly back open. His vision started to focus and he could make out clearer shapes, though everything around him seemed to be in a chaotic mess. People were running about, shouting in foreign tongues, and as he looked above him, he saw this tall arch of silver gleaming as if he was inside the mouth of a beast. Fear started to choke him as his chest rose in rapid pants, his breathing coming in faster and harsher.

"Rumple?" He settled his gaze on Lady Belle's calm features and just like that… his panic faded away in his breast. Her nails gently scraped his scalp and the nape of his neck as she continued to stare into his wide brown eyes. The comforting sensation combined with the soft cooing of her voice was the magic touch to ease his erratic heart-rate. He was with her now and they won't be parted ever again…

However, the spell wore off as his body began to shake uncontrollably. The serene look in Lady Belle's face immediately changed as she twisted her head and began yelling: "Graham! Get Whale now! Hurry!"

Cradling Rumple in her embrace, Belle kept repeating over and over, "You're going to be all right. You're going be all right." Then: "Someone help! He's going into shock!"

Figures began to materialize around him as Rumple drifted off into oblivion.

xxXXxx

"You look like you need a drink."

Belle lifted her weary head as her best friend, Dr. Ariel Finn, sat beside her. She didn't want to be far from Rumple but she knew she would be interfering if she stayed at his side with Whale checking him out. So she sat outside the room with her knees pulled up, her braid messy and strands sticking out from all over. Streaks of tears stained her face and she was still wearing her peasant disguise. Appearances didn't matter when the life of another was hanging in the balance and she couldn't help but blame herself for placing Rumplestiltskin into this situation.

"Hey," Ariel said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be all right. Victor's the best."

"Yeah I know but…" Belle fought back a sob. "God, this is my fault! I knew it was a mistake to go back, but I had to see him one last time and then he followed me! If he dies—"

"He won't," Ariel said firmly. At that very moment the door opened and Dr. Victor Whale stepped out. Closing it behind him, he took off his surgical mask as the two women struggled to their feet.

"How is he?" Belle demanded with worry laced in her words.

"He's shocked to say the least," Whale informed her. "I have him stabilized right now and he's out like a light. Probably going to get the best sleep he's ever had."

"Thank God!" the brunette breathed. But Whale wasn't done.

"This isn't easy not knowing his medical history, but I didn't want to risk him catching anything lethal so I gave him a low dose of penicillin. So far there hasn't been any reaction to it, which is a good sign. Yet, depending on his exposure to our time, he will need other vaccinations."

"Right." Belle was just too happy to know Rumple was going to be fine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "But Belle… you know this is very sensitive. You know very well the guidelines and protocols when traveling and this guy… Regina's going to have a fit when she hears about this."

"I know, I know!" bemoaned Belle. "It's not like I purposely did it."

"Yeah Victor. Lay off," Ariel said with a disapproving glare.

He raised his hands. "I'm being practical. I know you didn't do it on purpose but you know how she gets. And sending him back will be difficult since he's already seen too much."

The thought of sending Rumplestiltskin back only put a bad taste in her mouth, but Victor was right. He seen too much of the future and returning him would be a horrible punishment to his system. On the other hand, he couldn't stay here forever. They had no idea what the consequence might be by ripping someone from the past to the future—accident or not—and it was a risk no one wanted to take, especially when the outcome could very well lead to the end of funding this project and shutting it down indefinitely.

"Okay but let's look on the bright side. Only a handful of us know this happened, right?" Belle looked at her colleagues as they nodded silently. "Then we won't tell Regina. Once Rumple is ready and strong enough to handle a trip back, then we'll return him without anyone being the wiser."

"Only problem with that Belle is that he sticks out like a sore thumb," Whale remarked. "I could hardly understand him with that medieval French he was speaking. And if he stays here… Regina is bound to notice him."

The petite beauty sighed. "Well, there is one other way."

The three whispered amongst themselves for another five minutes when it seemed that the scientist wasn't going to budge from the idea, the other two relented. To Whale, it was a bad idea but he didn't want to see this project jeopardize either so he agreed to be quiet on the matter. "I'll find Graham, David, and Mary Margaret and tell them the plan. I trust you know what you're doing Belle," he told her before walking away.

Belle glanced at Ariel whose expression was unreadable. "Well?"

Ariel shrugged indifferently. "It's your plan. I'll support you one-hundred percent all the way."

"But?" Belle emphasized, knowing there had to be more the redhead had to say about this.

"I was wondering if that was the guy that you've been—ahem—'data collecting' when you separated from us."

Belle's face flushed scarlet as Ariel smirked. "C'mon. You thought you could hide something like that from me? I knew something had to be going on since you've been taking care of your costume a little too well for our missions. Speaking of which… you really ought to change. I'll see if I can get one of the guys to lend some clothes for our guest."

Once Belle was in the locker-room, she peeled off her peasant garb and pulled out her jeans and T-shirt to change into. A part of her moved as if in a dream and she had to suppose it felt like one. This whole situation was surreal and she wasn't sure how to decipher what it all really meant. To know that Rumplestiltskin unknowingly risked his life to follow her was… Belle didn't know what was running through his head when he made that decision, but a part of her was secretly thrilled that he did.

Ever since that fateful trip to the past, Belle couldn't stop thinking about the man she met by the river. She could never forget what he had done for her when he took a big risk in lying to those men who were chasing after her and then taking her to his home so she could heal her sprained ankle… It was a big risk for her too since she didn't know him and he could just as easily decide she wasn't worth endangering his life over. Yet, he welcomed her and took care of her when she wasn't his responsibility. When she was well enough to go… leaving him was one of the hardest things to do.

Not even her break-up with Gaston was this emotionally difficult. She knew she couldn't stay there for long, not when she needed to return home to charge her battery on her Time Band. However, she was already mentally planning her next trip and what she was going to say to her team members so she could sneak off and see him again.

Normally, protocol wouldn't allow them to separate for a long period of time, and while Belle had to stay overnight… she was fortunate the trip was meant to be that long. Once she regrouped with her team, she assured them she was all right and for the sake of the mission, no one mentioned a word about her separation to the boss lady. So once they went back, Belle told them she wanted to go on her own to do some data collecting by a village. Being one of the linguists and sociologists, Belle wanted to observe the natural happenings so it wasn't an unusual of a request. Yet, there was the danger of the roaming patrols and Belle was permitted to leave only for a short time.

Afterwards, it became the norm for her to break off and conduct her study in private without anyone interrupting. There was something about the shy spinner that drew her to him and she couldn't help herself from returning over and over again.

And now…

Here he was and Belle was afraid how he would react when he does learn that this wasn't his home anymore.

_It looks like it's my turn to risk my neck for him_, she thought wryly and finished getting dressed so she could go back to his room. Ariel was waiting for her there with men's clothing in her hands.

"These are David's spares," Ariel told her. "Victor thinks they should fit our friend, but he will need clothing of his own with his thin frame."

"Thank you Ariel." Belle accepted them and counted her lucky stars that her colleagues were good people in going along with her harebrained scheme. She just hoped this won't backfire on her and hurt them in the process.

Turning to the door, Belle took a deep breath and entered. The sedative Whale had to give Rumple was starting to wear off and he appeared cognizant—his head snapped in her direction when she walked in. The anxiety in his eyes wiped away as they landed on her, but his brows knitted in confusion.

"Hey," Belle greeted warmly and timidly as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Milady?" Rumple questioned and there was more he wanted to say, but the initial fear started to take over and he began to tremble.

"Take it easy, take it easy," she said, setting the clothes at the foot of the bed and reaching to take his hand. Squeezing his affectionately, Belle was relieved to see him calming down again.

"Where is that man?" he whispered, sending a nervous glance at the door.

"Dr. Whale? It's okay, he's a friend. He was helping you."

"Helping?" Rumple repeated with uncertainty.

"You went into shock," she explained. "But you're fine now."

It was evident he didn't know what she was talking about. "Where am I?" he asked so quietly that she almost missed it.

"Rumple," she said, exhaling deeply. "I know you're terrified but trust me when I tell you that no harm will befall you. Do you trust me?"

He didn't hesitate in his reply. "_Oui_."

His response was so innocent and naïve that Belle felt guilty for what she had to tell him next, but there was no use in keeping this a secret from him.

"There's something you need to know Rumple. I know it might be hard to comprehend at first… but I hope you will understand why I had to keep this from you. It's not 1357 France now."

He blinked in bewilderment. What was she talking about?

"You're in the year 2014… the future," she added. "My name is Dr. Belle French and I'm part of a very special expedition of scientists that can time travel to the past—your present—to understand the world and its history. Forgive me. I couldn't tell you beforehand for obvious reasons, although things are different now."

Standing up, she reached for the clothing on the bed and laid each item by him so he could look and touch them without trepidation. "You helped me once when I needed it. I never forgot that and now… now this is my turn to repay you for your kindness towards me. Rumplestiltskin, I'm going to take you home with me until it is safe for you to return to your home."

It was then her words sank in and Rumple realized the extent of his impulsive decision to follow Lady Belle. Yet, he couldn't find it in himself to fret for long. He may not understand what she said, but he knew he was going to stay with her and perhaps… perhaps his bravery will continue so he can court her.


	24. 4 The Time Traveler rated K

The Time-Traveler

_Prompt: Belle takes Rumple to her apartment. (Rated K)_

"Home sweet home!" Belle declared as she ushered Rumplestiltskin into her apartment. The spinner was still in a daze over her announcement he was in the future, not to mention the horrendous travel inside her blue mechanical horse. His stomach was feeling queasy even after he embarrassingly made a mess in the belly of the creature. Lady Belle insisted it was all right and she gave him a tiny, hard circular piece of what she called "candy" to "suck on."

He still had the candy in his mouth, which made him feel a little bit better, although he was certain it would be the last time he ever stepped into a horse again. The ride to her home was prolonged so Lady Belle could get her car cleaned out, which that prove to be a harrowing experience as well, despite her assurances it wasn't a monster and she did the controlling of the long neck that spouted water. Eventually, Rumple covered his eyes with his hands so he couldn't watch, yet the thunderous pounding of water against the windows and body was a sound he would never get out of his head.

It was a miracle they made it in one piece, but Lady Belle was very brave and she spoke to him about everything they saw so it wouldn't seem as scary. Her voice certainly had the soothing lull to it and Rumple was more captivated by her tone than the actual words she was saying. Furthermore, he was able to stop picking at the strange clothes she had him wear. They weren't… awful but the material was so much softer than his rags and it didn't scratch him at all. Yet, the "jeans" Lady Belle referred them as were stiff and he didn't like them at all. However, she explained to him that he had to dress from this time period so they could leave and he definitely wanted to leave that small white room. The only thing he wouldn't part with was his walking staff and Lady Belle told him he could bring it with them, but she will have to buy him a cane. He didn't know what a cane was, but Lady Belle knew he would need one so he took her advice into consideration.

Truthfully, Lady Belle was the only thing in this foreign land that made sense to him. But there was still more for him to learn and as long as she was by his side Rumple could adapt. Or… attempt to adapt. She already told him he would have to learn to speak English, and while he knew a few words of his enemy, he quickly realized it wasn't the same when she demonstrated.

Stepping into her apartment as she called it, Rumple looked around in awe. It was slightly larger than his cottage, yet the place was clearly Lady Belle's. The walls were covered in a cornflower blue with white trim—delicate and soft as his host—and the furniture was cozier and comfortable looking than his wooden chairs and wool as cushions. There were some other objects in the main room he didn't recognize and he didn't like how this rectangular shiny black monstrosity reflected back at him. It looked too much like a hole but it was slanted and held upright on a table of some kind and Rumple glared it with disdain.

The rest of the room was bright with the perfume of spring flowers in the air and the lovely petals in vases around. There was a small fireplace against the wall and to the side of it were a couple of bookshelves filled top to bottom with books. That put a smile on his face, recalling how Lady Belle told him that she loved to read.

Walking further into the room, Rumple spotted a small table by a very wide chair that had an ebony and silver rectangle frame with people inside it. He recognized Lady Belle's face smiling at him along with several other faces he didn't know. There was another such object in a brown frame with more people, and he did recognize the woman with the long red hair as well as the three men posing. They knew Lady Belle and while it was a relief that she could vouch for him… he distinctly remembered the one man with a needle, which he didn't like. Then the last frame had Lady Belle in it with an unfamiliar man with his arm wrapped around her waist. Before he could inspect it, Lady Belle placed her hand on his shoulder, steering him over to another entryway that led to her kitchen.

Like the living space, the kitchen was in pastel colors, this one was a lavender and sea green. Rumple immediately sat in one of the chairs at the table while Lady Belle was busy with opening cupboards and pulling out cups and tea bags. The kettle was already filled as she started a fire below it. She continued to look for snacks for them to eat, but Rumple couldn't help and think how inadequate his cottage was compared to hers. Grant it, he wasn't wealthy and he didn't have much for comforts, but he made most of his things by hand. Now, looking back he wished he hadn't brought Lady Belle to his home. She probably was disgusted with his pauper-like ways and pitiful home.

"Okay, you might be used to this, and I'm sorry to say I haven't been to the grocery store, but I have cheese and crackers to go with our tea. I also have petit fours too." Belle laid out the items on a couple of plates for him to choose from. Rumple carefully picked up a cube of cheese and swallowing the candy, he popped the cube in his mouth. It was cheddar and very delicious.

"Thank you Lady Belle," he told her and she gave him a wistful smile. Since the water was still boiling, Belle slipped in the chair across from him. "You don't have to call me Lady Belle," she said. "I'm not a Lady. Belle will do just nicely."

"But—but you are a lady," Rumple insisted. "You speak like one and your hands…"

"What about my hands?" Belle asked, curious as to why he was adamant in calling her so.

Rumple gulped, fearing he might have insulted her, but she didn't look upset. If anything she was intrigued and a part of him wished he had kept his mouth shut, but it was her glimmering eyes brimming with kindness that gave him the courage to go on. "It's… your hands are very smooth and flawless. There are no callouses or scars to show hard labor. Only nobles and those born with a higher status lack the marks of a peasant. It was probably one of the reasons those soldiers feared you were a spy."

Belle blushed at his compliments and his explanation made sense, which she couldn't believe she didn't notice it beforehand. The clothes helped you get into the part, but the rest of the physicality of it was missing. It seemed so obvious, and yet, Belle and her colleagues never paid attention to that particular detail. They assumed if they dressed like peasants, spoke like one, then that was all that was needed to assimilate. Well, that had to change.

The kettle whistled and Belle got up to fix their tea. She added a touch of honey to hers and brought the cups to the table. Setting his in front of him, Belle sipped hers carefully.

Rumple's finger traced the golden rim of the white teacup and the blue floral design, thinking at how pretty it was and how inferior he felt for having such luxuries shared with him. The cup was hot though it felt good to his cool skin and he at last picked it up and managed to swallow some of the tea, mimicking the tiny sips Belle made. It was very good and certainly flavorful than the coarse, bitter taste that his tea sometimes tasted. He gave her a smile to let her know he liked it and she seemed to be pleased with his reaction.

They made small talk with her speaking slowly in English and Rumple repeating her. But they switched back to his native French without realizing it and as Rumple took another mouthful of his drink there came a loud ringing that startled him. The cup slipped from his fingertips falling to the floor next to him. Luckily, he had the remaining tea in his mouth as it scorched his throat all the way down. He wasn't sure if he could handle the humiliation of making two messes on the same day.

Belle was out of her chair and ran for the object that made the shrill noise. It stopped as soon as she picked it up and placed it against her ear.

"Hello—? Oh, hi Gaston," Belle muttered, sending a nervous look in Rumple's direction before she turned her back on him. He couldn't make out anything she was saying as it was in English and very rapid too, but whatever it was… Rumple knew it couldn't be good. He was all too happy when Belle stopped talking to the oddly shaped object and she turned around to face him.

Her countenance was strained but she forced a smile on her lips. He longed to ask her what was wrong and what that horrid thing was, but it was her gasp as she noticed the cup at his feet that seized his attention. Bending down, Rumple picked it up and winced when he saw the chip that cracked from the rim.

At once, he mentally berated himself for breaking such an invaluable teacup and now Lady Belle reserved the right to remove him from her home for damaging her belongings. To his astonishment, she didn't yell or curse him or demand he leave at once. Instead, she took the cup from his hand and placed it back on the table and checked his palm to make sure he didn't injure himself.

His face was blazing hot as her finger-pads trailed his flesh for any markings and dipped his chin as she retrieved the tiny piece from the ground.

"I'm s-s-sorry," he stammered, feeling like a fool and an idiot all in one.

She flashed him a smile and threw the broken piece out. "It's okay Rumple. It's only a cup," she said but even that didn't make him feel any better. However, she didn't seem to be mad and he would rather she lost her temper instead of having this calm demeanor. When she went to the cupboard to get him a new cup, Rumple quickly grabbed the chipped one and hastily told her: "It's all right. I rather keep using this one."

Belle lifted a thin brow and shrugged. "Okay. Well, it does look good and it can hold tea from the looks of it."

He nodded eagerly and she couldn't help but grin even wider at his boyish behavior. "Very well. It does give it some character I suppose," she chuckled.

It didn't take long for that cup to be claimed as his whenever they had tea.

_That ends this four prompt series. Next four will be a Broadway verse. This one will feature Gold and Belle as famous and popular Broadway singers. You know the drill! Go on and leave those ideas…_


End file.
